The Descendant
by ZoeWade
Summary: "Vous réalisez que je ne suis qu'une serveuse! j'arrive à peine à tenir quatre assiettes sans les faire tomber et je ne peux pas faire une pompe même si ma vie en dépendait. Y'a juste AUCUNE chance que je devienne soudain un putain de soldat d'élite!"."L'origine de tes capacités reste à ce jour inconnue. D'ici là, tu resteras au sein du bataillon d'exploration".
1. The Shiganshina incident

_"Sainte Maria notre mère, toi qui est née du Mal et qui a refusé de l'enfanter, veille sur tes enfants pourchassés par les falsificateurs, ceux qui ont érigé des murailles de péchés et font saigner les chairs innocentes au nom du démon. Accorde-nous ta protection, nous les soldats de ta volonté qui avons juré de purifier ton sang. Aide nous à rétablir la vérité parmi les vérités, à protéger la source de tout ce qui vit et lorsque ton glaive se dressera contre le Mal, nous nous jetterons comme un seul homme dans les bras de la mort."_

* * *

_**THE DESCENDANT**_

**Chapitre 01 — The Shiganshina incident**

A l'orphelinat Donovan, tout le monde savait que Jo avait un don singulier pour raconter des histoires.

Son esprit fantasque regorgeait de récits de héros vivants mille péripéties : des pirates traversant des étendues immenses d'eau salée, des explorateurs construisant des machines volantes pour découvrir le ciel, ou des monstres suceurs de sang qui craignaient la lumière du jour. Mais pour les enfants, rien n'égalaient les batailles épiques des soldats du bataillons d'exploration face aux ennemis jurés de l'humanité, les titans.

Ce matin, Jo qui était censée nettoyer la grange, se retrouva face à une vingtaine d'enfants assis dans l'herbe, les yeux rivés sur elle. Armée d'une fourche, elle mimait une bataille sanglante contre un géant invisible.

« …et soudain, _PEECCHHHH_ ! Le gaz blanchâtre propulsa le capitaine dans les airs, le reflet argenté de sa lame grandissait dans l'œil globuleux du monstre qui avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, se retrouva complètement aveugle… _BAM_ ! Le capitaine lui avait crevé un œil…puis le deuxième ! » Cria Jo en donnant de grands coups de fourche dans le vide, ses yeux d'un bleu impétueux brillaient de malice alors qu'une épaisse cascade de boucles dorées ondulaient dans son dos. « Le sang gicla de sa blessure et éclaboussa le visage du capitaine qui jura de dégoût ».

« C'est répugnant», dit Lyanna en remontant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez.

« Tu-tu rigoles, c-c-c-c'est mortel ! » Répliqua Milo, à peine âgé de cinq ans. C'était le plus jeune enfant de l'orphelinat, tellement petit et chétif qu'il nageait littéralement dans les vêtements de ses aînés. Il serait toujours un ours en peluche rapiécé entre ses bras.

« Ça sert à rien d'aveugler les titans, leur seul point faible se trouve à l'arrière de l'a nuque, tout ça c'est des conneries », objecta Karl, le sceptique. Il était blond, bien bâti et affichait toujours une expression buté.

« Ciel, que ton langage est inapproprié, sache que j'en informerai la directrice», dit Lyanna en lui jetant un regard sévère.

« Ça t'arrive de parler comme une personne normale ?».

« Chut, je-je-je veux entendre la s-s-suite », les fit taire Milo en s'allongeant sur le ventre, le menton entre les mains.

Absorbés par la conversation, les enfants n'avaient pas remarqué que Jo s'était éclipsée pour revenir sur le dos de Licht, sa jument à la robe ivoire, une nappe en dentelle nouée autour de ses épaules comme une cape :

« Mais le combat était loin d'être terminé. Le soldat le plus fort du bataillon d'exploration remonta sur son cheval noir comme les ténèbres… »,

« C'est pas logique, Licht n'est pas noire, elle est blanche », objecta Lyanna.

« CHUUUUT ! », lui ordonnèrent les autres enfants d'une même voix, c'était leur moment préféré de l'histoire et il n'était pas question qu'elle le gâche avec ses remarques sans intérêt.

« …, même blessé, à bout de force, il n'avait pas le droit de faiblir, ses hommes comptaient sur lui pour les mener à la victoire. Tandis que les ailes de la liberté flottaient fièrement dans son dos, il leva son épée vers le ciel et rassembla ses dernières force pour crier : soldats, êtes-vous prêts pour l'assaut final ?! »

« OUIIII ! » crièrent les enfants d'une même voix, Karl leva les yeux au ciel.

« Etes-vous prêts à donner votre vie pour protéger l'humanité ?! ».

« OUIIII ! »

Pointant sa fourche vers le ciel, Jo tira sur les rênes de sa jument qui se redressa sur ses pattes arrières. Soudain, une abeille sortit de nul part et se mit à virevolter autour du museau de Licht, provoquant la panique chez la bête qui poussa des hennissements de terreur.

« Oh, tout doux Licht, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma belle ? » tenta de la calmer Jo.

Affolés, les enfants se dispersèrent en poussant des hurlements, ce qui effraya encore plus la jument qui d'un bon, éjecta Jo de son dos et fila à toute allure en direction de la cour de l'orphelinat.

« Josie ! » s'écria Milo en se précipitant vers la jeune fille. « Tu es b-b-blessée ? »

Jo se redressa sur le tas de foin où elle avait atterrit :

« Non, je crois que ça va » répondit-elle en se mettant debout, sa tête tournait un peu et des brins de pailles étaient coincés dans son épaisse tignasse blonde.

« Et c'est ainsi que le fier capitaine du bataillon d'exploration se ridiculisa devant ses hommes », railla Karl en se rapprochant d'eux.

« C'est ça mon petit Karl, on en reparlera quand tu arrêteras de manger tes crottes de nez » répondit-elle en posant une main sur sa tête qu'il repoussa, l'air renfrogné.

Quelqu'un poussa un cri, puis le bruit d'un tas de vaisselle se fracassant sur le sol résonna dans tout le domaine :

« JOSEPHIIIIIINE ! », hurla la grosse voix de Vincent, le cuisinier de l'orphelinat.

« Merde, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de tomber dans les pommes», dit-elle en observant avec stupeur des poulets courir librement dans la cour, poursuivit par la grosse silhouette de Vincent qui les menaçait avec un rouleau à pâtisserie.

Tout le monde savait à l'orphelinat que Joséphine avait un don pour raconter des histoires, mais elle excellait encore plus dans l'art de semer la pagaille et de s'attirer des ennuis.

* * *

Jo n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans le bureau d'Elise, c'était comme si un froid polaire habitait la pièce où brûlait pourtant un bon feu de cheminée. Était-ce dû à l'austère personnalité de sa propriétaire, ou au fait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'y retrouvait, c'était pour se faire tirer les oreilles ?

Assise derrière son bureau, les doigts croisés devant sa bouche, Elise Donovan jetait un regard scrutateur à sa pupille tout en écoutant les complaintes de son cuisinier :

« Cette fois j'en ai assez », aboya Vincent qui écumait de rage à côté d'elle. « Madame la directrice, vous rendez-vous compte des dégâts occasionnés par cette gamine ?! Un service de quarante assiettes toutes neuves réduit en miettes. Sans parler de la destruction du poulailler, j'ai passé toute la matinée à courir après mes poulets. »

« Justement Vincent, il faudrait songer à arrêter les pâtisseries et à faire plus d'exercice».

« Joséphine » la rappela à l'ordre Elise d'une voix neutre. « Tu sais bien qu'il est interdit de laisser les chevaux en liberté dans le domaine ».

« Quoi ? Je pouvais pas savoir que Licht allait péter un câble et que Vincent se trouverait sur son chemin, j'suis pas un putain de devin » répliqua-t-elle d'un air buté.

« Surveille ton langage, s'il te plait ».

« …Sans oublier les enfants bien sûr, ces pauvres petits auraient pu se faire _très très_ mal, conclut le cuisinier en croisant les bras sur sa grosse bedaine, l'air fier d'avoir trouvé l'argument qui ne manquera pas de convaincre Elise. Justement, la voilà qui fronçait les sourcils :

« Arrête Vincent, tu vas me faire chialer», couina Jo en faisait mine d'essuyer une larme d'émotion.

« Vous voyez Madame la directrice, cette petite peste ne regrette absolument pas ce qu'elle a fait ! »

« Bien sûr que si, je suis désolée... pour ces pauvres cocottes que tu as terrorisé toute la matinée, elles ont dû avoir très peur. »

« Ça suffira comme ça Vincent», interrompit Elise en voyant que le discussion ne menait nulle part. J'ai pris note de vos doléances et je prendrai les mesures qui s'imposent, vous pouvez disposer. »

Vincent semblait vouloir insister mais à l'orphelinat, personne ne contredisait jamais les ordres d'Elise. Il lança un dernier regard perçant à Jo qui lui tira la langue avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Elise referma la porte de son bureau et, posant ses deux mains sur sa canne, elle fit face à sa protégée qui lui lançait un regard de défi.

Jo ne le montrera jamais, mais le regard bleu de glace de sa tutrice avait le don de la refroidir. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait comme le disait Jo, une « putain d'autorité ». C'était comme si elle se ratatinait de l'intérieur sous l'effet de ses orbes délavés.

Si on demandait à la jeune fille de la décrire, elle dirait surement qu'elle était belle mais froide, comme si elle avait été sculptée dans de la glace. Sa taille longiligne était enserrée dans son éternel robe noire, ses cheveux d'un blond délavé étaient coupé à la garçon, et la seule coquetterie qu'elle s'autorisait consistait en un foulard en soie bleue qu'elle portait comme un bandeau, noué autour de ses cheveux.

Jo avala difficilement et Elise fini par rompre le contact visuel en poussant un soupir :

« Il était prévu que tu nettoies la grange aujourd'hui. Pourtant quand je m'y suis rendue, elle était dans le même état, qu'as-tu fais toute la matinée ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

Surprise, Jo écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

« Euh, je…j'étais avec les enfants, je leur apprenais à monter à cheval », mentit elle en fuyant son regard.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé Joséphine, je ne veux pas que tu racontes ces histoires aux enfants. » Trancha-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

« Justement, c'est juste des histoires. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? » S'emporta la jeune fille. « Nous sommes comme des piafs dans une cage qui se trouve à l'intérieur d'une autre cage et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ces satanés murs, est-ce qu'on doit aussi nous interdire de laisser libre cours à notre imagination ?! ».

« Ces murs sont là pour nous maintenir en vie, c'est une protection pas une prison », répondit Elise sans se défaire de son calme, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus Jo.

« Pour moi il n'y a aucune différence, quel est l'intérêt d'être en vie si on ne peut pas faire ce qu'on veut ? »

« La liberté est une notion très relative. Chacun de nous est soumis à des règles qui servent à nous protéger et à organiser notre vie en communauté, et même le roi Fritz malgré le privilège que lui confère son rang ne peut y échapper. »

« Tu parles d'un privilège », marmonna Jo en se retenant de rouler des yeux. « Bon, le cours de socio est fini, je peux y aller, là ? ».

Elise pinça les lèvres, l'attitude de sa protégée était parfois frustrante, mais elle essayait de se convaincre qu'à seize ans, elle avait peu de chance de comprendre les réels enjeux de ce qu'elle tentait de lui inculquer.

« Il n'y a rien à l'extérieur des murs, Joséphine. En tout cas rien d'aussi épique ou merveilleux que tu sembles l'imaginer ».

« Pour une fois je suis bien d'accord ».

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda sa tutrice en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que ça fait plus d'un siècle qu'aucun humain n'a vu un titan. Nous ne connaissons leur existence qu'à travers les bouquins d'histoires et les rapports du bataillon d'exploration. Si ça se trouve ces trucs-là n'ont jamais existé ».

La mâchoire contractée, Elise serra les doigts sur le bord de son bureau pour ne pas laisser jaillir sa colère.

« Si c'était le cas, comment expliques-tu tous les morts et les blessés que compte le bataillon après chaque expédition ? ».

« Ça ne prouve rien », répliqua la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. « Qui nous dit qu'ils ne se battent pas contre autre chose, des humains comme nous par exemple ? ». Elise écarquilla les yeux, ses lèvres tremblaient de rage. « Peut-être que toute cette histoire de titan a été inventée par un barjot qui veut nous garder enfermés pour…

_**Bam !**_

Jo sursauta, la paume d'Elise avait frappé son bureau tellement fort que le verre d'eau et la chandelle qui s'y trouvaient tombèrent au sol.

Elise perdait très rarement son self-Control. Jo avait toujours pensé que sa tutrice ne ressentait aucune émotion, rien ne semblait pouvoir la mettre en colère ou la faire rire… jusqu'au jour où elle l'avait vu pleurer.

« Tu as raison, il y a effectivement quelque chose hors des murs. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne le pourras pas tant que tu ne le verras pas de tes propres yeux. »

La stupeur laissa place à la colère. C'était du Elise tout craché, à la rabaisser et à la sous-estimer, que voulait-elle dire par « tu ne peux pas comprendre » ? La pensait-elle stupide à ce point ? Elle était loin de l'être et d'ailleurs, c'était elle qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ? Tu n'y es jamais allée. »

Elise resta silencieuse. Soudain, une douleur cuisante s'empara de sa jambe gauche, elle grimaça en serrant ses doigts sur sa cuisse.

« Elise ? » S'enquit Jo, l'air soudain inquiète. « C'est encore ta jambe qui te fait mal ? ».

« Ce n'est rien », la repoussa Elise en reprenant contenance. Elle se remit debout, dominant Jo de toute sa grande taille. « Comme punition pour ton attitude désinvolte, tu seras privée de cheval pendant une semaine, interdiction de monter Licht »

« T'es pas sérieuse ? J'ai promis aux enfants de les emmener à la foire de Shiganshina ».

« Avant ça tu dois nettoyer la grange. Si elle n'est pas incapable d'ici ce soir il n'y aura pas de sortie demain ».

Devant le silence interloqué de Jo, Elise ajouta d'une voix neutre :

«Tu devrais te mettre au travail, le foin ne vas pas se retourner tout seul », et elle sortit du bureau de sa démarche boiteuse, appuyée sur sa canne.

* * *

Épuisée, affamée et ruisselante de sueur, Jo venait juste de finir de ramasser le crottin de cheval après avoir remué le foin et nettoyer les box. Mais ce n'était pas fini, elle devait encore donner à manger aux chevaux.

Le box de Licht était le dernier. En apercevant Jo, la jument se rapprocha de sa cavalière pour frotter le bout de son nez blanc sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Hun-hun, pas de biscuits aujourd'hui, je suis fâchée contre toi ».

La jument hennit bruyamment, elle n'avait pas l'air d'accord.

« Tu sais que c'est à cause de toi si je suis punie, hein ? »

Licht secoua la tête de haut en bas.

« Ben oui, moi aussi je pouvais pas imaginer que tu flipperais à cause d'une abeille, trouillarde…aie ! », la jument lui fouetta le visage avec sa queue, ébouriffant au passage son épaisse touffe de boucles blondes.

Tandis que Licht avait le nez fourré dans son seau d'avoine, Jo s'adossa à son box et leva les yeux au ciel. Il lui arrivait la nuit de se glisser hors de la chambre pour monter sur le toit et admirer le ciel où brillait une chaîne interminable d'étoiles, comme un ruban lumineux qui semblait indiquait un chemin. Sa vue la portait loin, jusqu'à l'horizon, mais elle se heurtait inexorablement au mur Maria.

Il y avait tout un monde à l'extérieur des murs, bien plus vaste, complexe et magnifique que quiconque pouvait l'imaginer.

Jo l'avait toujours su, bien avant d'avoir lu le livre interdit d'Elise, il y a six ans. C'était un ouvrage épais à la reliure de cuire rouge que sa tutrice rangeait toujours sur la plus haute étagère de sa bibliothèque. Quiconque osait y toucher s'exposait à de très lourdes sanctions.

Mais comme toujours, Jo n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

Une mer de feu s'écoulant d'une montagne en flemmes, des rochers couverts d'un miroir d'eau gelée, une terre ocre tellement fine qu'elle s'écoulait entre les mains comme de l'eau, et toutes sortes de créatures étranges avec un cou de plusieurs mètres, une queue au milieu du visage ou une corne blanche sur le front.

Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps elle avait passé à feuilleter l, certainement plus qu'aucun de ces livres de calcul. Le dessin d'un homme apparut entre les pages, accompagnée d'une fleur bleue séchée. C'était un soldat, il avait des cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés, un regard de glace et de gros sourcils un peu bizarres. En gros, il transpirait l'autorité, pile le genre de personne que Jo ne pouvait pas saquer.

Soudain, Elise ouvrit brusquement la porte du bureau pour la trouver avec son livre sur les genoux :

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » Interrogea-t-elle en lui arrachant la photo des mains.

« Euh, je... ».

« C'est pas vrai ! Je t'ai pourtant dis de ne pas y toucher ! Tu l'as lu, hein ! Tu as lu le livre ?! ».

Le regard fou, Elise avait saisi Jo par les épaules et la secouait très fort en répétant inlassablement la même question.

« Aie, Elise, tu me fais mal !».

« Tu ne dois en parler à personne, tu entends? Jamais, tu ne dois JAMAIS raconter à qui que ce soit ce que tu as vu dans ce livre ».

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Jo en se massant le bras, effrayée par le comportement de sa tutrice.

« Joséphine ! » Cria-t-elle. « Ne pause plus de questions et pour une fois obéis, autrement nous serions tous en danger. Tu dois me promettre que tu ne dirais jamais rien à personne… s'il te plait.»

Jo avait hoché la tête en silence, elle avait promis à Elise de tenir sa langue, parce qu'elle avait dit s'il te plait. Ce soir-là, elle l'avait surprise à déchirer l'ouvrage avant de le jeter au feu, puis elle s'était écroulée sur une chaise près de la cheminée, le sillon humide d'une larme sur sa joue. Jo n'avait jamais vu Elise aussi vulnérable, c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu pleurer.

Quittant des yeux la voûte céleste, Jo sortit de sa poche une feuille pliée en quatre partiellement brûlée sur les côtés, seul vestige du livre d'Elise. Chiffonnée à force de manipulations, elle la lissa sur sa cuisse avant de l'admirait au clair de lune.

Elle représentait un bateau, un immense voilier à quatre mâts qui voguait sur une mer déchaînée. C'était l'ultime symbole de la liberté, un vaisseau voguant sur les mers pour vous mener aux quatre coins du monde :

« Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas Licht ? », murmura-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur la feuille. La jument ne semblait pas de cet avis, elle essaya de lui arracher la feuille avec ses dents, contrariée de partager l'attention de sa maîtresse avec ce vulgaire bout de papier.

« T'en fais pas ma belle, j'irais nulle part sans toi. », la rassura-t-elle en caressant sa crinière. Satisfaite, la jument hennit et retourna à son dîner.

Un jour, peut-être pas demain, peut-être pas cette année, même si ça lui prenait vingt ans ou toute la vie, elle franchirait les murs et serait libre d'allait où bon lui semblait. Pas de lois, pas de règles ni de responsabilités, juste la liberté d'être elle-même, de vivre comme bon lui semblait et de découvrir le monde. Un rêve ambitieux pour certains, impossible pour d'autres, mais c'était le sien et après tout, n'était-ce pas le propre des rêves que de rendre l'impossible possible ?

* * *

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça ! » S'exclama Emilie d'un air outré. « Tu imagines si quelqu'un avait été blessé, sérieusement Josie, il serait tant que tu deviennes un peu plus raisonnable ! ».

Plutôt crever, pensa Jo en roulant des yeux. Emilie avait de la chance d'être sa seule et unique amie, sinon à l'heure qu'il est, elle serait bâillonnée et enfermé dans la remise du magasin de ses parents. De sept ans son aînée, Emilie était l'institutrice de l'orphelinat, elle essayait toujours d'inspirer un semblant de sagesse à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur.

C'était une belle matinée ensoleillée. Emilie et Jo marchaient en direction de la foire, accompagnées par Karl, Lyanna et Milo à qui elle tenait la main. Les autres étaient avec Elise.

Au marché de Shiganshina, les vendeurs installaient leurs étales, et les villageois se pressaient pour faire leurs achats de viandes, légumes et poissons. Dans un coin, un jeune garçon vendait de la citronnade fraîche, et un peu plus loin, une vieille dame secouait ses bras où pendaient des colliers de fleurs :

« Fleurs du jour, achetez mes colliers de fleurs, roses, marguerites, capucines, chrysanthèmes, faites votre choix mesdames il y en pour tous les goûts…ah mademoiselle, approchez ! » appela-t-elle en apercevant Emilie. « Rien de telle qu'un beau collier pour rehausser la beauté naturelle de vos traits. »

La vieille dame était loin de la vérité, Emilie n'était pas juste belle, elle avait de la grâce. Ses cheveux bruns étaient lisses et brillants, sa peau avait l'éclat d'une perle et ses robes étaient toujours soigneusement repassées. Jo par contre, avec sa tignasse de boucles ébouriffée et sa peau brune donnait l'impression d'une sauvageonne vivant dans une grotte.

« Ça ne vous ferez pas de mal d'être un peu plus coquette, ma petite, déjà que la nature ne vous a pas gâté », renchérit la vieille dame en mettant un collier autour du cou de Jo.

« Sérieux, vous osez me donner des conseils de beauté, vous avez déjà vu un miroir ? » rétorqua-t-elle en lui jetant son collier à la figure.

« Josie ! » la réprimanda Emilie.

« J'aime p-p-pas les fleurs, je veux du chocolat» fit Milo en lui tirant la manche.

« Moi je veux me rendre à la bibliothèque » ajouta Lyanna.

« Et moi je veux juste me casser d'ici, c'est quand qu'on rentre ? » demanda Karl de mauvaise humeur.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel. Une volée de martinets noirs passait au-dessus de leur tête. Milo lâcha sa main, attiré par un chaton qu'il s'empressa de poursuivre. Emilie mit quelques pièces dans la main d'un vendeur et reçut en retour un sac rempli de pommes rouges.

« Venez, on va déposer nos courses au magasin avant d'aller à la foire » appela la brune en tendant sa main à Lyanna.

Les gens autour d'eux riaient, parlaient, ils semblaient vivants et insouciants. Jo ferma les yeux en sentant les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, c'était vraiment une belle journée.

Personne n'aurait pu deviner que dans quelques secondes, l'humanité allait être plongée en plein cauchemar.

**ZZZT !**

Un immense éclair jaune zébra le ciel, faisant trembler la terre si fort que Jo perdit l'équilibre et atterrit lourdement sur ses fesses.

« Tu t'ai fait mal ? » demanda Emilie en l'aidant à se redresser.

« Non, je crois que ça va » répondit-elle en époussetant sa robe. « Bordel, c'était quoi ça ? ».

Préoccupée par son séant endolori, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la rue était devenue silencieuse.

Comme des statues de pierre, les passants s'étaient immobilisés, leur regard hébété fixait un point dans le dos de Jo. Elle se retourna.

Une immense colonne de fumée blanche s'élevait de l'autre côté du mur Maria. Il y avait quelque chose au sommet du rempart, Jo n'arrivait pas à voir à cause du contre jour :

« Mon Dieu…c'est une main », murmura Lyanna en se couvrant la bouche.

Une tête gigantesque aux muscles nus et à la mâchoire interminable apparut, observant la population de Shiganshina comme un chat le ferait avec des termites.

Soudain, le géant se redressa et d'un large coup de pied, il pulvérisa la porte extérieure du mur Maria, provoquant une bourrasque de vent surpuissante qui balaya tout sur son passage. Les débris de pierre s'écrasèrent sur les toits des maisons et les passants. Mais le pire restait à venir. Au loin, des silhouettes étranges commençaient à s'engouffrer par la brèche, des géants au sourire cruel qui avançaient tout droit sur eux :

« C'est un titan, pas vrai ? » demanda Karl d'une voix tremblante en essayant de maîtriser sa peur.

Comment était-ce possible ? Les titans ne mesuraient pas plus de quinze mètres et ce murs en faisait cinquante ?

« Les titans arrivent ! » hurlèrent les habitants en s'enfuyant.

La panique commençait à gagner les villageois. Courant et se bousculant dans tous les sens, certains tentaient de regagner leur maison tandis que d'autres se rendaient directement à la porte intérieure pour se mettre à l'abri.

« C'est…c'est pas possible » murmura Jo. Une vive douleur s'empara de sa poitrine, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle sentait ses tympans sur le point d'exploser et ses jambes ne voulaient plus lui obéir. Le mur Maria était tombé et Shiganshina sera bientôt infesté de titans, des titans qui arriveront aux portes de Manara, son village. Est-ce que c'était la fin,…est-ce qu'ils allaient tous…mourir ?

« Où es Milo ? » l'interrogea Émilie d'une voix paniquée en la prenant par les épaules.

Jo battit des paupières, Milo ?

« Il…je ne sais pas, il était juste là » balbutia-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, mais la foule était trop dense, impossible de reconnaître qui que ce soit.

« Je l'ai vu courir après un chat, il est parti par-là, » Sanglota Lyanna en pointant son index vers une ruelle d'où dépassait une tête immense. C'était un titan aux longs cheveux noirs, ses pieds immenses faisaient trembler le sol à chacun de ses pas. Il se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose. C'était un vieil homme, le titan le souleva par la jambe et l'observa quelques instants se tortiller de terreur avant de le plonger à moitié dans sa bouche. Il tentait encore de s'en échapper lorsque sa mâchoire puissante se referma sur son dernier cri.

« Ne regardez pas, les enfants ! » Hurla Emilie en voulant cacher leur yeux mais c'était trop tard, ils étaient comme hypnotisés par ce qui se déroulait devant eux.

Un bras tomba aux pieds du titan. Il y avait du sang partout, autour de sa bouche, sur son menton, à ses pieds. Il n'y prêta aucune attention, poursuivant son chemin vers sa prochaine victime.

Jo sentit son estomac se contracter et la bille remonter dans sa gorge, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour se retenir de vomir.

« On ne peut pas rester ici, il faut regagner la porte intérieure…Jo ? Non, reviens ici ! C'est trop dangereux, tu vas te faire tuer…JO ! » Hurla Emilie tandis que la jeune fille s'engouffrait dans la ruelle.

Elle le savait, ce qu'elle faisait était complètement stupide, et elle n'avait probablement aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Jouant des coudes pour repousser la foule qui arrivait à contresens, Jo se maudissait d'avoir été si négligente. Milo n'était qu'un enfant, un gamin de cinq de qui elle était responsable, et si elle l'avait mieux surveillé, si elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

« Tiens bon Milo, je vais te sortir de là, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire ».

Arrivée dans un coin désert, elle s'immobilisa. Son regard se promena rapidement sur les différents chemins qui s'offraient à elle. Merde ! Comment était-elle censée savoir où était Milo ? En plus, si elle continuait à s'enfoncer autant dans la ville, elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir retrouver son chemin. Soudain, le sol se mit de nouveau à trembler.

_**Boum…Boum…**_Les pas étaient de plus en plus proches. La tête d'un titan aux dents pointus apparut au-dessus d'une maison, un autre dans la ruelle en face d'elle poursuivait une femme avec un bébé dans ses bras, et encore un autre qui repoussait les débris d'une toiture pour attraper celui ou celle qui s'y cachait. Nombreux, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux.

Une peur panique s'empara de Jo alors qu'elle se laissait tomber contre le mur en pierre d'une maison, et s'il était trop tard, si Milo était déjà…

Soudain, les sanglots étouffés d'un enfant parvinrent à ses oreilles.

« Milo ! » Cria-t-elle en se ruant vers la source de la petite voix.

Le petit garçon était là, accroupie sous la véranda d'une boulangerie désertée, il serrait quelque chose contre son torse, son petit corps tremblait au rythme de ses sanglots.

Tout se passa très vite, le titan arriva en courant. Il lança son bras puissant vers le petit garçon au moment où Jo bondit pour s'interposer entre eux :

« NON ! » cria-t-elle. Les bras en croix, elle ferma étroitement ses yeux en tournant la tête. Elle s'attendait à ce que des doigts se referment sur son corps, brisant ses cotes avant de la projeter dans une gueule puante et ensanglantée…mais rien ne se passa.

Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux débordant de larmes, ses bras tremblaient comme les branches d'un arbre décharné dans une tempête. Le titan s'immobilisa, la regarda un instant puis passa son chemin comme si elle n'était pas là.

Le souffle saccadé, elle tentait de maîtriser ses battements cardiaques. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Comment…comment pouvait-elle être encore en vie ?

« Jo-Josie ? » l'appela une petite voix à ses pieds.

Elle se baissa et prit Milo entre ses bras, le serrant tellement fort que l'enfant en gémit de douleur.

« Ça va ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ? Tu n'as pas mal quelque part ? » Demanda-t-elle à toute allure en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que tu tiens entre tes bras ? ».

C'était un chat blanc. L'une de ses pattes arrières était en sang et il gémissait de douleur contre le torse de Milo qui leva un regard suppliant vers elle :

« C'est hors de question ! » s'emporta Jo en comprenant où il voulait en venir. « Repose-là où tu l'as trouvé. »

« Non ! » Protesta Milo avec force en arrachant son bras à la poigne de Jo. « Si-si on l'abandonne ici, elle-elle va mourir. »

« S'il vous plaît… ».

Jo sursauta. Derrière eux, un petit garçon d'à peine dix ans aux immenses yeux verts angoissés les interpella.

« Aidez-nous, ma mère est coincée sous les décombres de notre maison là-bas !» Cria-il en la tirant par la manche de sa robe.

« Eren ! », l'appela une gamine emmitouflée dans une écharpe rouge qui arrivait dans leur direction.

Jo hésita, elle lança un regard inquiet à Milo qui serrait le chat contre lui de toutes ses forces, elle ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre encore.

« Je vous en prie…c'est ma mère ».

« …Ok, mais il faut faire vite ».

Une fois devant la maison, Jo comprit qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Ils tentèrent par tous les moyens de soulever la charpente en bois qui écrasait les jambes de leur mère, sans succès, la force de dix hommes n'aurait pas suffi à faire bouger les piliers.

« Ça ne sert à rien », gémit-elle. « Eren, prends Mikasa et va-t'en ! »

« Allez, encore un effort, ça y est presque ! ».

« Mes jambes ont été broyées par les piliers. Même si j'arrivais à me dégager, je ne pourrais pas courir ».

« Je te porterai ! » hurla-t-il, les mains en sang alors qu'il déployait toute sa force pour faire bouger les décombres.

_**Boum…Boum…**_

Jo se figea. Les titans arrivaient. Non, pas encore, elle ne pouvait pas de nouveau faire face à ces monstres, elle en était incapable.

« On s'en va ! » Cria-t-elle en traînant Milo par une main et le dénommé Eren de l'autre.

« Non ! » Rugit-il en se dégageant. « Il n'est pas question que j'aille où que ce soit sans ma mère ».

« Je suis désolée pour ta mère petit mais on ne peut plus rien pour elle. Si on ne se dépêche pas on va tous finir dans l'estomac de ces monstres !».

« Eren, fais ce qu'elle te dit » tenta de le raisonner sa mère.

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! » Cria-t-elle, des larmes au coin des yeux.

« Je t'ai vu », dit soudain Eren. « Tu as protégé le gamin du titan, tu lui as ordonné de s'arrêter et il t'a écouté ».

La bouche entrouverte, Jo se contenta de l'observer en silence, incapable de répondre.

« Eren, arrête de dire de bêtises et va te mettre à l'abri » fit sa mère.

« Tu pourrais protéger ma mère le temps que les secours arrivent », poursuivit-il, fermement agrippé à son poignet.

« Ça suffit Eren, laisse-là partir », intervint la petite fille qui l'accompagnait pour la première fois.

« Pas question ! », trancha-t-il, le regard brûlant de détermination. « Elle n'ira nulle part tant que maman sera coincée sous ce toit ».

« Eren ! » Cria une voix au loin. Un enfant blond accompagné d'un soldat de la garnison arrivait dans leur direction. Profitant de ce moment de confusion, Jo repoussa violemment Eren qui tomba à terre, prit Milo dans ses bras et partit en courant dans une ruelle adjacente.

« Non, reviens… REVIENS ! ».

Un goût métallique se répandit dans sa bouche.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée… », Pensa-t-elle en se mordant la langue.

C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Même s'il était trop tard pour leur mère, le soldat allait certainement sauver ces gamins.

Ce garçon racontait n'importe quoi, comment pourrait-elle donner un ordre à un titan ? Il ne l'avait pas vu c'était évident, autrement Milo et elle seraient morts depuis longtemps.

« STOOOOOOOOOOP ».

Jo se figea. Elle ne se retourna pas. C'était inutile, elle savait déjà ce qui venait de se passer. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les stopper.

« Josie, est-ce-est-ce qu'on va mou-mourir nous aussi ? »

Elle baissa son regard vers Milo qui l'observait d'un air étrangement calme.

«Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, idiot» se força-t-elle à sourire en essuyant précipitamment ses larmes. « Je te promets qu'on va s'en sortir».

Elle se remit à courir, et cette fois, elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'ils ne seront pas à l'abri.

* * *

**Hello les lecteurs!**

**Nous voilà donc embarqués pour un petit bout de temps ensemble!**

**Au départ, je prévoyais de faire une fiction courte, le but était de créer un OC assez dingue et complexe pour faire succomber le cœur du soldat le plus fort de l'humanité. Mais il s'est produit tout à fait l'inverse, en construisant Joséphine, c'est moi qui suis tombée amoureuse d'elle, elle m'a entraînée dans son histoire en construisant son propre monde, et j'espère qu'il se produira la même chose pour vous derrière vos petits écrans ^^.**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**


	2. A matter of survival

**Hello les lecteurs.**

**Ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien publié sur cette fic, tout simplement parce que je ne pensais pas qu'elle intéresserait qui que ce soit. Mais de voir vos commentaires m'a énormément fait plaisir et remotivé, je pense que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrits depuis que je suis sur le site lol**

**Première apparition de Levi et Erwin dans ce chapitre!**

**Merci encore à Voldiie, Manifestement-Malfoy et Tybcc pour vos précieuses reviews. ****J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

* * *

_**THE DESCENDANT**_

**Chapitre 02: A matter of survival**

Appuyée sur le lavabo rouillé, Jo examina son reflet dans le miroir crasseux en face d'elle.

« Alors c'est ça, se réveiller en sursaut d'un cauchemar…Ça avait l'air beaucoup plus sexy dans le roman que j'ai lu », murmura-t-elle en examinant ses boucles emmêlées, ses yeux bouffis et son teint couleur citron avarié.

Elle ouvrit le robinet et tout en se passant de l'eau froide sur le visage, elle repensa au rêve qu'elle venait de faire :

_« STOOOOOP ! »_

Un regard vert brisé et un hurlement, plus perçant, plus déchirant que tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre dans sa vie hantait ses nuits depuis deux semaines.

Jo sursauta. Sous la porte de la salle de bain, elle vit le halo d'une chandelle passer dans le couloir.

Elle prit sa propre chandelle, resserra son châle en laine multicolore autour de ses épaules et sortit de la salle de bain le plus silencieusement possible.

Le vieux plancher vermoulu grinçait à chacun de ses pas et un vent glacial soufflait dans les couloirs sombres de la vieille maison.

Jo s'immobilisa, un frisson l'électrisa lorsque l'écho d'une voix d'enfant lui parvint.

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sortir me balader comme ça en pleine nuit ? » Murmura-t-elle en éclairant le couloir d'une main tremblante. « Je suis sure que ce putain de trou à rat est hanté ».

« Josie ?»

« KYAAAA ! »

Jo sursauta. Derrière elle, la silhouette minuscule de Milo se découpa à la lueur de sa chandelle, son ours en peluche brun dans ses bras.

« Nom de Dieu Milo ! J'ai failli me chier dessus », souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine pour calmer son rythme cardiaque. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans les couloirs en pleine nuit ? Tu sais bien que c'est interdit, on est plus à l'orphelinat, ici».

« Mais-mais t'es dans le cou-couloir, toi aussi », répliqua très judicieusement le petit garçon. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille et le haut de son pyjama tombait sur son épaule.

« T'as de la chance d'être aussi mignon, toi» dit-elle avec un sourire en coiffant les mèches folles qui tombaient sur les yeux du petit garçon. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? ».

Milo secoua la tête.

« Je-je voulais voir May » répondit-il en pointant du doigt un panier en osier posé sur le sol, près de la porte de la cuisine.

A l'intérieur dormait un chat blanc à la patte bandée :

« On dirait qu'elle-qu'elle à froid » dit-il en pointant l'animal tremblotant dans son panier. Jo retira de ses épaules son écharpe multicolore, la plia en deux et en couvrit le corps de May.

Milo lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de s'asseoir sur le sol, près du panier. Jo l'imita, ils restèrent un moment dans le silence avant que Milo ne l'interrompt :

« Dis, tu crois que la maman du gar-garçon est m-morte ? »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander de quel garçon il s'agissait. Jo ferma les yeux, et les hurlements d'Eren résonnèrent à nouveau dans sa tête.

« Ça ne se-serait jamais a-arrivé si le bataillon d'ex-exploration était là».

Il croisa ses bras autour de genoux et y enfonça son visage.

Les parents de Milo ont été tués par des cambrioleurs. Des soldats de la garnison les ont vus mais effrayés par les bandits, ils se sont enfuis au lieu de les aider.

Dans les histoires de Jo, les soldats du bataillon d'exploration apparaissaient toujours comme des héros braves et invincibles, des héros qui auraient certainement pu sauver ses parents…des héros qui malheureusement, n'existaient pas.

_« Tu leur présente une image déformée de la réalité, se battre contre les titans n'a rien d'épique ou d'amusant », _lui disait Elise, et pour une fois, Jo devait admettre qu'elle avait raison.

« Tu sais Milo, il n'y a pas que les soldats qui peuvent sauver des vies, c'est grâce à toi si May est vivante».

« C'est p-pas suffisant, quand je de-deviendrai soldat, je ne laisserai plus-plus personne mourir».

Jo frissonna.

Comment pouvait-il encore parler de devenir un soldat, après tout ce qu'il a vu ce jour-là ? Comment pouvait-il supporter l'idée d'être à nouveau confronté à ces monstres…

_« STOOOOP ! »_

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chaire nue de ses bras alors qu'elle se revoyait fuir, abandonnant Eren et sa mère sans un regard en arrière. Le plus horrible dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle n'avait aucun regret, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal ?

_« Je veux sauver tout le monde »._

« Impossible », lâcha-t-elle en lui donna un petit coup de poing sur le crane. « Le bataillon d'exploration c'est pour les grands gaillards et toi t'es encore une crevette. »

« C'est nul d'être pe-petit, ça sert à rien » maugréa-t-il en se massant le sommet de la tête.

« Tu rigoles, c'est trop bien : pas de corvées, pas de responsabilités, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est t'amuser et faire le maximum de bêtises…et puis il y a Neverland ».

« Neverland ? » interrogea Milo.

« Tu sais, le pays où on ne grandit jamais, il se trouve très loin quelque part, à l'extérieur des murs », expliqua Jo en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, le regard rêveur. « Pour le trouver, il faut suivre un chemin dans le ciel : la deuxième étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin…mais si tu deviens grand, tu n'auras plus le droit d'y entrer ».

« Et les ti-titans, il y en a à Ne-Neverland ? » demanda Milo.

Jo hocha la tête de gauche à droite avant de poursuivre d'une voix douce :

« Pas de titans, ni de peur, ni de souffrance. C'est le territoire des immortels, là où personne n'est jamais triste»

Milo fronça les sourcils, il baissa la tête, l'air déçu.

« Alors Neverland n'e-n'existe pas ».

Il se leva, remit le châle de Jo autour de ses épaules et retira sa propre veste pour en couvrir May.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit devant leur chambres respectives, et Jo resta immobile quelques instants à fixer l'endroit où se trouver Milo, perdues dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que la lueur de la chandelle ne disparaisse, happée par les ténèbres.

* * *

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça ? » Demanda Jo en s'examinant dans le miroir d'un air dégoûté.

Comme tous les autres, elle était vêtue d'une robe d'église grisâtre marquée du symbole des trois murs Maria, Rose et Sina.

« Parce qu'Elise l'a demandé » répondit Emilie en aidant Lyanna à faire ses couettes.

Comme d'habitude, ce qu'Elise veut, Elise l'obtient toujours, pensa-t-elle en observant par la fenêtre sa tutrice en grande discussion avec deux pasteurs dans le jardin de l'église.

A peine deux jours après l'évacuation de Shiganshina, et tandis que tous les autres survivants crevaient de faim dans des camps de réfugiés insalubres, le culte des Murs avait installé Elise Donovan avec les enfants dans ce couvent désaffecté, une annexe de la grande église de Trost.

« Depuis quand le culte du Mur fait dans le social, c'est quoi le deal, ils gagnent quoi en échange ? », avait demandé Jo d'un air soupçonneux, mais sa question resta sans réponse.

« Aide les autres à s'installer et ne pose pas de question », avait répondu Elise avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Lorsqu'ils vivaient à Manara, au nord de Shiganshina, Elise recevait souvent la visite des représentants du culte avec qui elle discutait pendant des heures dans son bureau, elle s'était toujours demandé quels genres de relations pouvaient entretenir sa tutrice avec ce genre d'individus.

« Hé, éloigne cette horreur de ma tête », cria Jo en voyant Emilie s'approcher d'elle, armée d'une brosse à cheveux.

« Pourquoi doit-on prier pour un mur que l'humanité a construit de ses propres mains? C'est stupide» répliqua Lyanna en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Garde ce genre de remarques pour le cours d'histoire de l'humanité, veux-tu ? » la réprimanda son institutrice.

« C'est vrai, on fe-ferait mieux d'encou-courager les soldats du bataillon d'exploration » répliqua Milo.

« Les encourager à quoi ? Se faire bouffer ? Ils sont encore plus inutiles que l'église », lui répondit Karl d'un air hautain.

« C'est-c'est pas vrai ! »

« Seigneur, accorde-moi la patience » Soupira Emilie en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Karl a raison » reprit Lyanna. « Je me demande pourquoi le gouvernement continuent à les envoyer dehors, ça n'a aucun sens. Il ferait mieux de dépenser cet argent pour nourrir le peuple et éradiquer les maladies ».

« Fer-fermez là tous les d-deux ! » s'emporta Milo en serrant les poings, les joues gonflés.

« Sinon tu feras quoi microbe ? Me bégayer à la figure ».

Piqué au vif dans sa fierté, Milo se jeta sur Karl qui faisait bien le double de sa taille.

Emilie et Jo s'interposèrent pour les séparer.

« Ça suffit vous deux ! Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot.» leur cria l'institutrice. « Cette journée est très importante pour l'orphelinat. N'oubliez pas que c'est grâce à l'église que nous avons un toit sur la tête. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire c'est de vous tenir derrière le Pasteur Nick et prier lorsqu'on vous le demandera. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'avoir un comportement exemplaire, en particulier vous quatre » ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant tour à tour à Jo, Karl, Lyanna et Milo.

« Va te coiffer. Arrête de foudroyer les gens du regard, ne dit rien de trop intelligent et toi donne-moi cet ours en peluche, je te le rendrai à la fin de la messe ».

Les enfants finirent de se préparer et quittèrent la pièce un à un.

« Hé, Jo ? » appela Emilie. « Essaye de ne pas mettre le feu à l'église. »

« Je ne te promets rien. » marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe en fermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Dans la chapelle de la grande église de Trost, on s'ennuyait ferme.

Les enfants de l'orphelinat Donovan se tenaient debout sur une estrade derrière le pasteur Nick, une chandelle à la main, exhibés comme des bêtes de foire pour faire la propagande des bonnes œuvres du culte des Murs.

Étouffant un bâillement contre sa main, Jo lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts, et elle n'était pas la seule.

L'office du pasteur Nick durait depuis une quinzaine de minutes quand les premiers fidèles commencèrent à piquer du nez.

Un enfant faisait tourner sa toupie sur le dossier du banc devant lui, une vieille dame tricotait une écharpe, tandis qu'un homme s'était assoupi sur l'épaule de sa femme et ronflait bruyamment.

Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait amener autant de gens ici si c'était pour s'emmerder où faire la sieste.

« …contrairement à ce que certains fidèles peuvent penser, la chute du mur Maria ne devrait pas ébranler notre foi en nos divinités mais au contraire la renforcer, car c'est par la Grace des trois déesses que nous sommes toujours en vie… ».

« Si la grâce des trois déesses pouvait abréger notre supplice », bredouilla Jo, entraînant quelques rires étouffés parmi les enfants rassemblés autour d'elle.

Emilie la foudroya du regard, elle bomba le torse et posa la main sur sa propre bouche, signe qu'elle devait se tenir tranquille et la boucler.

Jo se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre, rester debout aussi longtemps sans parler ou faire quoique ce soit constituait pour elle un véritable supplice. Pourtant, ce n'était pas les idées qui manquaient, une lueur machiavélique naquit dans ses prunelles bleues alors qu'elle fixait le crane luisant du pasteur Nick, juste devant elle.

Sans dire un mot, elle jeta sa longue chevelure bouclée en arrière et prit la chandelle que tenait Milo entre ses mains.

Durant ce temps, le pasteur Nick était religieusement absorbé par sa lecture de l'office du mercredi, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas les ricanements étouffés parmi ses fidèles, ni la chaleur des deux bougies de chaque côté de sa tête, lui donnant l'air d'un cochon aux oreilles en feu.

Les rires s'intensifièrent lorsque Jo commença à agiter les chandelles sur sa tête comme des baguettes sur un tambour.

Milo riait à gorge déployée, Lyanna semblait réticente mais s'amusait aussi et même le grincheux Karl retenait à peine son sourire en coin.

Soudain, le pasteur Nick fit volte-face, laissant à peine le temps à Jo de cacher la bougie dans son dos et de reprendre son air sérieux. Il regarda tour à tour les enfants d'un œil soupçonneux et s'arrêta une demi-seconde de plus sur le visage impassible de Jo. Mais ne voyant rien de particulier, il revint à son office.

« …comme je le disais, nous sommes toujours en vie. Nous ne devons donc pas oublier d'être bons les uns envers les autres, de profiter de chaque instant avec nos êtres chers et surtout de rire. »

Les fidèles ne se firent pas prier, un fou rire sans précédent parcourut la chapelle. Jo frappait ses bougies les unes contre les autres pour que les gens applaudissent le pasteur. Tout fier, Nick bomba le torse, sa confiance venait de monter en flèche et il s'autorisa même une petite révérence.

Les enfants étaient pliés de rire. Ils riaient comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été tristes, comme si l'espace d'un instant, rien n'avait changé, ils étaient de nouveau chez eux, à Manara dans l'orphelinat.

Jo sourit. Avec un peu de temps et de patience, elle était maintenant sure que tout redeviendra comme avant, _comme si l'incident de Shiganshina n'avait jamais eu lieu._

« Sauf que ce n'était pas un rêve, ma mère est vraiment morte. »

Au milieu de l'allée entre les deux rangs, Eren était debout face à elle, la fusillant de son regard haineux.

Déstabilisée par cette vision, Jo laissa tomber une bougie sur l'épaule du Pasteur Nick, des hurlements horrifiés s'élevèrent dans la chapelle quand sa robe d'église prit feu.

« Vite de l'eau, DE L'EAU, JE PRENDS FEU, ÉTEIGNEZ-MOI ! » cria Nick en agitant ses bras en l'air.

Jo était tentée de l'envoyer se faire éteindre chez ses trois déesses, mais comme elle n'avait aucune envie de finir sur l'échafaud pour avoir carbonisé un pasteur, elle se saisit de la bassine en argent contenant l'eau bénite destinée au baptême et l'en aspergea.

Immobile, le visage ruisselant d'eau, il jeta sur Jo un regard promettant de lourdes représailles.

« La vache, on est cuit ».

Au fond de la salle, Emilie cacha son visage entre ses mains.

Jo mit la bassine entre les mains du Pasteur Nick, baragouina un rapide désolée et profita de son mutisme momentané pour s'éclipser en douce par la porte de derrière.

Après une petite course dans le jardin, elle s'affala sur un banc en pierre pour reprendre son souffle.

Quelques mètres plus loin, deux personnes discutaient sous les arbres, comme s'ils ne souhaitaient pas être vus. L'esprit fantaisiste de Jo se mit immédiatement en branle: une relation interdite entre un prêtre et une nonne ? Finalement, vivre dans un couvent n'était pas aussi chiant qu'il y paraissait.

Mais en se rapprochant discrètement, elle réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'un prêtre, ni d'une nonne.

« Elise ?! »

* * *

« T'aurais dû me dire qu'on allait à la messe Erwin, j'aurais mis ma plus belle cravate pour l'occasion », grommela Levi en croisant ses jambes sur le banc devant lui, s'attirant les regards courroucés d'une vieille dame assise non loin.

Dans un souci de discrétion, lui et son supérieur avaient sortis leurs tenues de civil, et s'étaient assis au dernier rang, près de la porte.

« Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? » Réitéra le brun devant le mutisme du Major. « Je sais qu'on est en sous-effectif mais pas au point de recruter des chanteurs de chorale ».

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour recruter…enfin, pas tout à fait, il n'y a qu'une seule personne ici qui nous intéresse ».

« Tu parles de la fille coiffée comme un épouvantail ? » Demanda Levi en référence à la jeune fille que fixait Erwin depuis leur arrivée.

Erwin hocha la tête en guise de confirmation.

« J'ai toujours fait confiance à ton instinct Erwin, mais là je ne vois pas en quoi une gamine à moitié fêlée pourrait être utile au bataillon d'exploration».

« Je te l'accorde, elle n'a pas l'air très brillante » admit Erwin avec un sourire en coin devant le numéro de Jo avec ses bougies, « mais ce n'est pas une jeune fille ordinaire ».

« La police militaire semble partager ton avis, ces enfoirés sont postés dans tous les coins», déclara Levi en avisant les militaires en tenus civils disséminés dans la salle. « Je me demande ce qu'elle a de spécial».

« Nous en parlerons en temps voulu, pour l'heure je t'assigne à sa protection, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu garderas constamment un œil sur elle» déclara Erwin avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la sortie de la chapelle.

« Hors de question » répliqua Levi. « Si j'ai accepté de faire partie du bataillon c'est pas pour torcher des mômes, trouve quelqu'un d'autres ».

« C'est une mission délicate Levi, si mon hypothèse s'avère exacte, elle représente pour l'instant le seul espoir de l'humanité ».

A ce moment-là, Jo arrosa généreusement le pasteur, déclenchant l'hilarité des fidèles.

« Si tu veux mon avis, l'humanité est mal barrée ».

« Prends ton mal en patience, ça ne durera pas longtemps », conclut le major en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son subordonné.

« Où tu vas ?» demanda-t-il.

« Voir une vieille connaissance, ce ne sera pas long », répondit Erwin avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Le temps de se concentrer sur l'autel, Jo avait disparu :

« Voilà autre chose maintenant, elle est passée où, cette morveuse ? » s'insurgea Levi avant de quitter lui aussi la chapelle.

* * *

Dehors, Erwin avait rejoint Elise à l'heure et à l'endroit convenu.

Elle était de dos, debout face à un buisson de roses, sa longue robe noire contrastait avec ses courts cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

Elle avait senti sa présence, Erwin en était conscient, mais Elise était ainsi, peu importe la situation, elle ne faisait jamais le premier pas.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais que les fleurs bleues ? » demanda Erwin en s'approchant d'elle.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin, et prenant garde à ne pas se blesser avec les épines, elle coupa la tige d'une rose blanche avant de se tourner vers Erwin.

« Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que seul les imbéciles ne changeaient pas d'avis », répondit-elle en portant la rose à son nez.

Ils échangèrent un long regard silencieux où chacun prit soin de détailler l'autre, de voir les changements qu'avait opéré les années, sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse sur leur visage de marbre.

Et comme d'habitude, ce fut Erwin qui parla en premier :

« On savait que ça arriverait tôt ou tard », dit Erwin, devinant l'anxiété de la jeune femme.

« Justement c'est beaucoup trop tôt. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, la police militaire ne tardera pas à passer à l'action », expliqua Elise en fronçant les sourcils. « On doit monter un plan pour la faire sortir d'ici au plus vite».

« Je m'en charge », dit Erwin.

« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » demanda-t-elle.

Mais avant qu'Erwin ait eu le temps de répondre, ils furent interrompus :

« Elise ?! » s'exclama Jo en se rapprochant d'eux. « Qu'est-ce que tu…hé, mais c'est le capitaine gros sourcils ! » poursuivit-elle sur le même ton en pointant un index incrédule vers Erwin. Aucun doute possible, c'était bien lui, le mec du dessin dans le livre d'Elise.

« Voyons Joséphine où son tes manières ? On ne pointe pas les inconnus du doigt » la réprimanda Elise.

« Alors c'est toi la fameuse Joséphine. Je suis le Major Erwin Smith, enchanté de te connaitre » se présenta Erwin avec un sourire en lui serrant la main. C'est sûr, il avait l'air beaucoup plus engageant que sur le dessin. Instantanément, Jo sentit une étrange chaleur se répandra de sa main vers la sienne, comme si leur deux épidermes se reconnaissaient.

« Joséphine c'est pour l'appel en classe et les engueulades, sinon tout le monde m'appelle Jo », répondit elle sur le même ton.

« Joséphine est un très beau prénom, le même que celui de ma mère ».

« Ouais, c'est sûr que ça en jette quand on a soixante ans et plus toutes ces dents », répliqua Jo d'un air dubitatif.

« Joséphine ! » gronda Elise.

« Vous voyez » répliqua Jo, ce qui fit rire Erwin de bon cœur.« Et sinon qu'est-ce que vous faites là au juste ? C'est rare de voir des militaires dans le coin ».

« Je passais par là et je suis venue rendre visite à une vieille amie » répondit simplement Erwin.

« Je vois, je vois », dit la jeune fille en jetant des regards en biais pleins de sous-entendus à sa tutrice.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait explorer le passé sombre et impénétrable de la mystérieuse Elise Donovan. Maintenant que l'occasion était-là, elle n'allait surement pas s'en priver :

« Vieille amie, hein ? Vous vous connaissez d'où, en fait ? » Demanda Jo en croisant ses bras, comme un commère avide des derniers potins.

Soudain, une voix roque sonore venant de l'autre côté du jardin les interrompit :

« TROUVEZ-LA ! »

« Crotte ! Je crois que c'est le moment de mettre les voiles », dit Jo en relevant le bas de sa robe pour courir à l'aise. « A plus Erwin, j'espère qu'on se révéra ».

« Joséphine, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Joséphine ! » Appela Elise, sans succès, la jeune fille était déjà loin.

Exaspérée, la blonde se tourna vers Erwin qui l'observait d'un air amusé.

« Ça t'amuses, on dirait ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air sombre.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ait autant grandi, le temps passe vite », dit-il d'un air songeur.

« Le temps n'épargne personne Erwin. D'ailleurs, tu commences à te dégarnir sur les tempes, dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas de tes sourcils ».

Un sourire nostalgique étira les lèvres du major :

« Toi par contre tu n'as pas changé, ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps ».

« Le bon vieux temps, hein ? » répéta Elise d'une voix lointaine en levant les yeux vers le ciel. « Je m'occupe de faire sortir Joséphine du couvent, toi et tes hommes tenez-vous prêts pour le reste ».

« Tu es sure ? »

Elise jeta un œil à la rose qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle la broya entre ses doigts et laissa tomber les pétales immaculés, tachés de son sang.

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?» répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Surpris, Erwin la regarda partir de sa démarche boiteuse sans dire un mot, droite, fière et déterminée, comme elle l'a toujours été.

* * *

Le souffle haletant, Jo continua sa course sans trop savoir où elle allait, le but était de s'éloigner suffisamment de la chapelle pour éviter toute forme de représailles.

Soudain, elle percuta quelque chose et se retrouva projeter en arrière sur les fesses :

« Regarde ou tu vas, morveuse ! ».

« Morveuse, à qui tu causes le vieux ? J'ai seize ans ».

Le vieux ?

Levi se remit sur ses jambes pour constater que cette gamine avait commis LA faute à ne pas commettre quand on voulait entrer dans les bonnes grâces du capitaine : saloper son précieux costard de ville.

« Hé, t'attends quoi pour m'aider à me relever, qu'il fasse nuit ? » le héla la jeune fille, les quatre fers en l'air.

« Si tu affirmes que tu n'es pas une gamine, tu devrais être capable de te relever seule ».

Sauf qu'à présent, ces bonnes grâces, Jo n'en avait rien à faire. La priorité était de rabattre son caquet à ce…ce mufle arrogant en cravate ? Sérieux, une cravate ?!

« Ah, tout s'explique », dit-elle avec un petit sourire suffisant à présent qu'elle était debout face à Levi. Le capitaine haussa un sourcil, les mains dans les poches, il toisa la jeune fille d'un œil condescendant :

« En fait tu es un nain, c'est pour ça que je ne t'avais pas vu, mes excuses j'aurais dû faire plus attention », concéda-t-elle avec un faux sourire éclatant, sourire qu'elle perdit immédiatement quand Levi se rapprocha d'elle.

Seuls quelques centimètres séparaient leur nez, elle pouvait voir son reflet dans ses yeux gris.

Sa présence était écrasante. Bien qu'il ne la dépassait que de quelques centimètres, elle avait l'impression de ployer sous son aura qui dégageait un mélange de menace, d'autorité et de quelque chose qui lui fit inconsciemment ravaler ça salive. Cet homme lui foutait les jetons et elle détestait cette sensation.

« Fais attention la môme, c'est pas mon genre de cogner une femme mais ça ne me dérangerait pas de donner une correction à une gamine insolente ».

Cependant, Jo était Jo, et aussi impressionnant que pouvait paraître cet enfoiré, elle n'avait aucune intention de se laisser intimider.

Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de répondre, des voix arrivèrent dans leur direction :

« JOSÉPHINE ! » crièrent d'une même voix le pasteur Nick, Emilie et Elise.

« Cette fois c'est décidé, je change de prénom ».

* * *

C'était une journée comme les autres dans la grande et belle ville de Trost.

Tandis que les habitants coulaient des jours heureux dans la fraîcheur du mois d'octobre, et que les survivants de Shiganshina s'entretuaient pour une bouchée de pain dans les camps de réfugiés, les enfants de l'orphelinat Donovan tentaient de reprendre un rythme de vie normal.

« Jo, secoue-toi bon sang, la commande de la table neuf est prête depuis dix minutes ! » Rugit Vincent de sa grosse voix rauque.

« Ça va, j'arrive... si tu veux que ça aille plus vite t'a qu'à engager du personnel, j'ai que deux bras », grogna la jeune femme à mi-voix en prenant l'assiette sur le comptoir.

« Je t'ai entendu ! » Hurla-t-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte des cuisines. « Et arrêtes de faire la gueule, tu vas faire fuir tous mes clients ! ».

« ...Si la gastro ne le fait pas avant », ajouta-t-elle en avisant les pâtes à la sauce tomates d'un air dégoutté. Dieu seul savait ce que Waldo avait foutu dans ses marmites aujourd'hui, elle s'étonnait encore de voir des gens pousser la porte de son restaurant.

L'ancien cuistot de l'orphelinat Donovan n'avait pas longtemps souffert du chômage. Sa famille faisait partie de la bourgeoisie de Trost, on lui a donc légué ce restaurant où, la mort dans l'âme, Jo avait réussi à trouver son premier travail en tant que serveuse.

« Vous désirez autre chose, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle en posant le plat devant le client.

« C'est combien pour le supplément serveuse ? » demanda l'homme avec un sourire lubrique en glissant discrètement sa main vers la taille de Jo.

« Hors de tes moyens, gros porc ! » répliqua-t-elle en versant du café brûlant sur sa main.

Les cris de l'homme alertèrent Vincent qui déboula dans la salle pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il s'excusa platement du comportement de Jo avant de l'entraîner dans un coin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes :

« Par la barbe du Roi Fritz, tu as fumé ou quoi ? », grinça-t-il à mi-voix, le visage de plus en plus rouge.

« Tu ne me paies pas assez pour ça, ni pour me faire tripoter par tes clients d'ailleurs », répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Tu devais remercier le ciel d'avoir une mère comme Mlle Elise, si ça n'avait pas été elle tu n'aurais jamais trouvé de travail, ni ici ni ailleurs ! ».

« Ce n'est pas ma mère », répondit Jo d'un air sombre.

« Je te donne encore une chance de te rattraper. Le type au fond, celui avec une tête de truand, tu t'en charges ».

Jo haussa un sourcil avant de jeter un œil au client en question.

« S'il te plait Vincent pas ça, je te promets je me tiendrai à carreau, j'accepte même d'être de corvée de nettoyage des toilettes pour la semaine !».

« Sois tu t'en charge, sois c'est la porte, à toi de voir» répéta-t-il en détachant chaque mot d'un air grave.

La mort dans l'âme, Jo se traîna vers le comptoir où elle servit une tasse de thé fumante sur un plateau avant de se diriger vers le client en question :

« Thé noir sans sucre avec une rondelle de citron », marmonna Jo en posant brusquement la tasse devant Levi.

Quelques gouttes éclaboussèrent les papiers posés devant le capitaine. Ses sourcils tressaillirent et Jo fut satisfaite de voir que le geste l'avait dérangé. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun commentaire, il se contenta de porter la tasse à ses lèvres sans accorder le moindre regard à la jeune fille.

Il y avait quelque chose chez ce type qui faisait se dresser les poils de Jo, et pas dans le sens agréable du terme.

Elle détestait ceux qui regardaient les autres de haut et manifestement, ce type-là ne se prenait pas pour de la merde.

Deux semaines plutôt, Jo l'avait repéré dès son entrée dans le restaurant, c'était comme si l'atmosphère était devenue aussi lourde que du caramel brûlé.

« Je te reconnais, t'es le cinglé qui m'a bousculé à l'église ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se postant devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« Et alors ? » répliqua Levi d'une voix neutre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

« Ça c'est pas tes oignons. Tu prends les commandes où t'es juste là pour bassiner les clients ? ».

Et c'était le même cirque tous les jours, il restait assis à une table près de la fenêtre, à remplir pleins de papiers et lire le journal en commandant du thé noir.

Jo avait demandé si quelqu'un le connaissait mais apparemment, il n'était pas du coin. Il ne parlait à personne et personne n'osait l'aborder, la blonde était la seule serveuse qui n'avait pas peur de lui adresser la parole :

« Il vous faut autre chose, un café, une part de gâteau...une bonne adresse pour des chaussures à talonnettes ? » demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Levi quitta ses papiers des yeux et leva son regard insondable vers la jeune fille.

Enfin, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. Finalement, il n'est pas aussi imperturbable qu'il veut le faire croire.

« Sauce tomate ».

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as de la sauce tomate sur le front. C'est dégueulasse », répéta-t-il d'un air imperturbable.

Les joues cramoisies, Jo fit volte-face en se frottant énergiquement le front.

Elle retira son tablier qu'elle jeta sur le comptoir et fonça vers la sortie en écrasant le sol comme un animal enragé :

« Où tu vas, comme ça ? » l'interpella Vincent.

« Pause déjeuner ! » cria-t-elle avant de claquer la porte du restaurant.

* * *

« Ma chérie, tu as une tache rouge sur le front, on dirait…de la sauce tomate ».

Emilie ne comprit pas pourquoi Jo lui jetait un regard noir en mordant comme une affamée dans son sandwich au poulet.

Assises au bord du canal, elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour déjeuner ensemble.

Jo n'avait pas revu Emilie depuis l'incident à l'église.

Elle restait chez sa tante qui habitait le centre-ville de Trost pour s'occuper de son père, malade depuis ce qui s'était passé à Shiganshina.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as pris ce travail de serveuse, chez Vincent en plus. Toi qui d'habitude refuse de recevoir des ordres, ça ne te ressemble pas », déclara Emilie.

« Pour voyager, faut du blé, c'est aussi simple que ça », répondit-elle la bouche pleine.

« Voyager ? Que veux-tu dire ? ».

Jo ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle essuya sa bouche du revers de sa manche et regarda le canal ou sautaient de temps à autres des poissons à la surface.

« Josie, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, encore ? » demanda l'institutrice en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je m'en vais Emilie, j'ai décidé de quitter l'orphelinat » déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Quoi ? Comment ça tu t'en vas ? Pour aller où ? ».

« Justement ! » s'exclama Jo d'un air excité en se tournant vers elle. « Je ne sais pas et c'est ça qui est génial, y'a tellement de choses à voir, tellement d'endroit où aller, je n'ai pas envie de tout planifier à l'avance ».

Emilie ferma étroitement les yeux, elle sentait poindre la migraine comme à chaque fois que Jo avait une de ses idées saugrenues.

« Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser, mademoiselle Elise ne te laissera jamais partir ».

« J'aurais dix-sept ans dans quelques mois, juste le temps de me faire assez de fric et à ce moment-là, Elise n'aura plus son mot à dire », répondit Jo avec un sourire de délectation à l'idée de pouvoir enfin échapper à l'autorité de sa tutrice.

Mais contrairement à elle, Emilie ne semblait pas du tout enchantée à cette idée :

« Josie sois raisonnable, s'il te plait. Tu n'as nulle part où aller, où logeras-tu ? De quoi est-ce que tu vivras ? Tu ne connais personne à Trost, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ».

« Qui a dit que j'avais l'intention de rester à Trost ? » ajouta la blonde devant l'air scandalisé de son institutrice.

« J'en ai assez entendu » gronda-t-elle en se remettant debout.

Elle prit son panier et entama une marche furieuse vers la rue principale.

Jo la rattrapa et la saisit par le bras pour la retourner :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? »

« Parce que je m'évertue à faire de toi une jeune fille sensée et réfléchie depuis tes dix ans et on dirait que ça n'a servi à rien ! » répliqua Emilie d'une voix furieuse, ses cheveux acajou d'habitude bien lisse rebiquaient sous le coup de la colère.

« Il ne t'ait jamais venu à l'idée que je n'avais aucune envie d'être sensée ou réfléchie…non attends, s'il te plait » en la retenant encore de partir.

« Si c'est pour écouter tes bêtises, ce n'est pas la peine ! ».

« J'ai failli mourir, Emilie ».

Les doigts de la brune se serrèrent autour de l'anse de son panier.

« Ce jour-là, à Shiganshina, j'ai failli y rester, nous avons tous failli y rester, et aussi cul-cul que ça puisse paraître ça m'a fait réaliser que la vie est vraiment trop courte pour remettre ses rêves au lendemain. C'est mon rêve Emilie, je veux partir, pouvoir me construire seule, changer d'horizon et qui sait…peut-être qu'un de ces quatre l'armée trouveras une arme secrète capable d'éradiquer ces saloperies de titans et on sera débarrasser des murs, on sera enfin libres ».

Les mains croisés derrière le dos, Jo avait les yeux rivés sur le mur Rose, le vent faisait onduler son interminable chevelure bouclée et le soleil éclairait sa peau bronzée. Ses yeux d'un bleu insolent pétillaient de joie et elle souriait.

Emilie avant mal dans sa poitrine, comme si une main invisible s'était refermée sur son cœur. Elle avait mal de voir Jo aussi confiante, optimiste, sourire comme seule les inconscients pouvaient se le permettre.

Brusquement, Emilie laissa tomber son couffin et serra étroitement Jo dans ses bras.

« Aie ! »

« J'ai tellement peur qu'il t'arrive malheur » soupira-t-elle en la serrant plus fort.

Jo leva les bras et caressa tendrement le dos d'Emilie pour la rassurer.

« Je te promets de faire très attention…bon, on devrait arrêter les violons avant qu'il se mette à pleuvoir », plaisanta la blonde en essuyant discrètement une larme au coin de ses yeux.

Soudain, un puissant bruit de cloche retentit dans toute la ville.

« Tiens, la bataillon d'exploration repart déjà en mission ? » s'étonna Jo.

Elles échangèrent un regard curieux avant de rejoindre la rue principale où tout le monde se dirigeait vers la grande porte.

Non loin de l'enceinte du Mur, un grand groupe de soldats de la garnison avait été rassemblé. Leur chef criait ses instructions en faisant des allers-retours, l'air nerveux :

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, cela ? ».

« Ils sont chargés de la sécurité à l'intérieur du camp de réfugiés », expliqua Emilie. « Je me demande pourquoi le gouvernement royal n'a pas encore relogé ces pauvres gens ».

« Peut-être qu'ils attendent que la moitié crève au cours de l'hiver…ouais j'avoue, elle n'était pas drôle, celle-là » admit Jo sous le regard sévère d'Emilie.

Jo ne le savait pas encore, mais cette horrible pensée n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Près de la porte extérieure menant tout droit vers ce qu'il restait du territoire Maria, un groupe de soldat de la garnison armés de fusils s'évertuaient à rassembler des gens dans un coin à grand renfort de cris et de menace.

« Non je vous en prie, vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener, c'est mon fils, relâchez-le, je vous en prie ! » Cria une femme en se jetant sur l'un des militaires.

« Éloignez-là de la foule, on a déjà suffisamment de mal à les contenir » ordonna un officier supérieur.

Deux soldats empoignèrent la femme qui continuait de crier et de donner des coups de pieds.

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? » demanda Emilie à un homme à côté d'elle.

« Ce sont les survivants de Shiganshina. Comme les réserves de nourriture ne suffisent pas pour toute la population, le gouvernement a décidé d'organiser plusieurs expéditions de reconquêtes du Mur Maria…cette fois ils en envoient deux cent».

Les yeux de Jo s'agrandirent et sa bouche devint sèche.

Comment ça, expédition de reconquête ? Qu'est-ce que de simples civils pouvaient faire contre les titans ? Pourquoi le gouvernement les enverraient-ils se battre ?

Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

En y regardant de plus près, Jo remarqua qu'ils étaient tous particulièrement âgés, malades, où handicapés.

« Si vous voulez mon avis ils devraient tous les y envoyer, bon débarras ! » ajouta l'homme avant de s'éloigner d'un air satisfait.

Jo était tellement choquée qu'elle ne put lui répondre.

Ces gens ne partaient pas en opération de reconquête…le gouvernement les avaient soigneusement sélectionnés pour être sacrifiés.

« PAPA ! » cria Emilie en se jetant sur le groupe de réfugiés. « Laissez-moi passer, c'est mon père ! »

Les soldats formaient une ligne pour empêcher les autres réfugiés d'intervenir.

Les habitants de Trost regardaient le spectacle, certains soulagés, d'autres indifférents, mais aucun n'avaient l'intention de réagir ou de dire quoique ce soit.

La mère d'Emilie était là aussi, elle tentait d'expliquer aux soldats de la garnison que son mari n'était pas malade, qu'il avait juste attrapé froid mais rien à faire, ils n'avaient aucune intention de la laisser passer.

« Bande de lâches, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! » hurla Jo en essayant de forcer le passage.

« Nous ne faisons qu'exécuter les ordres, mademoiselle. Ces gens ont été sélectionnés par le Roi pour participer à la reconquête du Mur… ».

« De la merde ! Tout le monde sait que vos histoires de reconquête c'est du flanc. Ces gens ont échappé à l'enfer et vous les y renvoyez parce que vous avez peur de crever de faim, bande d'enfoirés ! ».

Un silence pesant envahit les lieux, quelques-uns des soldats échangèrent des regards hésitants.

« On ne veut pas d'eux ici ! » hurla un habitant de Trost. « Ils débarquent du jour au lendemain et on se retrouve à partager notre nourriture. Après ce sera le tour de nos maisons et de nos emplois. Si on ne réagit pas maintenant, c'est nous qu'ils finiront par foutre à la porte du Mur Rose. »

Plusieurs personne approuvèrent et levèrent leur main en signe de protestation.

« Et si le Mur Rose s'écroulait demain ? Vous réagiriez comment si les habitants de Sina fermaient les portes et vous laissaient vous faire bouffer par les titans ? ».

Un nouveau silence gênant parcourut la foule, mais il ne dura pas longtemps :

« S'ils te font autant de peine petite, pourquoi tu prends pas leur place ? » demanda le même homme avec un sourire vicieux.

Cette fois Jo ne sut quoi répondre.

Elle regardait la foule de réfugiés attroupés dans un coin, l'air terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui les attendait de l'autre côté du Mur. Elle regardait aussi leur famille, Emilie qui pleurait en silence dans les bras de sa mère, et son père qui tentait de les rassuraient de loin avec un sourire.

« Soldats, tenez-vous prêts, ouverture de la porte dans une minute ».

Les officiers s'organisèrent rapidement. Armés de leurs fusils, ils formèrent une ligne entre les habitants de Trost et le groupe de l'expédition pour éviter tout débordement.

Les rouages de la porte s'ébranlèrent et le Mur commença lentement à se soulever.

Jo leva soudain les yeux.

Eren, le petit garçon qu'elle avait abandonné était là, derrière les soldats, avec le groupe d'expédition. Il la fixait avec les même immenses yeux verts pleins de colère, de rage et de détermination.

« Attendez, non, ATTENDEZ ! »

Trois soldats bondirent sur elle pour la retenir.

Jo se débâtit de toutes ses forces, criant et donnant des coups de poings et des coups de pieds à tout va.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvint était une forte douleur à l'arrière de la tête, et le visage d'Eren disparut dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Le feu de cheminée dans le bureau d'Elise brûlait plus que jamais pourtant, le froid était comme incrusté à sa peau.

Quelqu'un ferma la porte du bureau, et le bruit sourd de la canne de sa tutrice se rapprocha d'elle.

« Bois, ça te fera du bien », dit-elle en lui mettant une tasse de tisane fumante sous le nez.

« Je n'en veux pas » répondit Jo d'une voix éteinte.

Elise n'insista pas. Elle posa la tasse sur son bureau et s'assit sur son fauteuil en silence.

Deux heures plutôt, Jo s'était réveillée dans une cellule de la caserne de Trost.

Elle avait donné un coup de poing à un officier supérieur de la garnison et encourrait une amende ainsi qu'un mois d'emprisonnement.

Pourtant, Elise était venue la chercher, et quelques minutes après qu'elle soit entrée dans le bureau du capitaine, on l'avait libéré sans aucun problème.

« Pourquoi m'ont-ils laissé partir ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? »

« Que tu étais mineure et que c'était de la légitime défense, ce qu'Emilie a confirmé avec son témoignage ».

Jo renifla, Elise avait toujours réponse à tout.

« C'est pas vrai. Ils m'ont laissé sortir parce que tes potes haut placé de l'église leur ont foutu la pression, je me trompe ? », Demanda-t-elle en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elise resta silencieuse, son regard de glace ne tressaillit à aucun moment, elle regardait Jo presque avec une pointe d'amusement, comme si elle la défiait de poursuivre son idée.

« Je parie que tu étais au courant pour l'expédition. Tu savais qu'ils allaient envoyer tous ces pauvres gens à l'abattoir comme des porcs, ce que je ne sais pas par contre c'est…est-ce que tu étais au courant pour le père d'Emilie ».

Toujours engluée dans son mutisme, aucune émotion ne se manifesta sur le visage lisse de sa tutrice.

« Nom de Dieu, j'y crois pas… » Murmura Jo en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« Si jamais c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?».

« TOUT ! » explosa Jo en se levant brusquement. « Ça aurait TOUT changé ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait quelque chose, pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de le sauver ?! »

« Parce que c'est ainsi que les choses doivent se passer. » répondit calmement la directrice. « Pour que certains vivent, d'autres doivent mourir. Le monde est cruel est c'est ainsi qu'il fonctionne».

« Alors selon toi, comme le père d'Emilie était malade sa vie valait moins que celle d'une personne en bonne santé ».

« Il est puéril de penser que toute les vies ont la même valeur. Toi-même tu le penses, sinon pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne parle que du père d'Emilie et non pas de tous les autres qui sont partis avec lui ? ».

Jo allait répondre mais s'en abstint, pour une fois, elle se retrouva à court de mot.

« Imaginons que tu doives choisir entre la vie du père d'Emilie et celle…de Milo par exemple, de Lyanna ou de Karl, que fera-tu ? » poursuivit Elise en se levant de son bureau pour se rapprocher de sa pupille qu'elle dominait de toute sa grande taille longiligne.

« C'est n'importe quoi » souffla-t-elle d'un air incrédule en tournant la tête.

« Bien, alors parlons de toi, si on t'avait demandé de prendre la place de l'un d'entre eux, de te sacrifier, l'aurais-tu fait ? ».

Jo avala difficilement, une colère sourde bouillait au fond ses entrailles.

« La réponse est non, parce que l'être humain est ainsi fait, notre instinct de survie nous pousserait à faire n'importe quoi pour rester en vie ou sauver celle d'un être cher, y compris sacrifier quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Ça suffit… » Siffla Jo.

« Certes, la culpabilité du survivant pourra te ronger quelques temps, mais si tu regardes honnêtement au fond de toi, tout ce que tu verras c'est le soulagement profond de sentir ton cœur qui bat, parce que tout ce qui compte, c'est la survie ».

« ASSEZ ! » Cria-t-elle en jetant le vers de tisane qui éclata contre le mur.

Comment de simples mots pouvaient-ils faire aussi mal ?

Simple : ils raisonnaient en elle, et faisait resurgir ses propres démons. Tout ce que disait Elise était vrai, et le visage d'Eren le lui rappelait chaque jour un peu plus.

« Ne sois pas une gamine Joséphine, Shiganshina est en ruine, et rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, tu dois l'accepter », ajouta Elise en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de sa démarche claudicante.

Jo serra les poings.

Elise et elle avait toujours eu des divergences d'opinion, mais elle avait du mal à croire que la personne qui se tenait devant elle était la femme qui l'avait élevé.

Non, elle ne gagnera pas cette fois, elle devait lui faire mal elle aussi, mal comme elle le faisait à chaque fois.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que ce qui pouvait m'arriver de pire c'était de finir mes jours à Manara, dans l'orphelinat, mais tu avais raison, les choses ont changé. Ce que je crains le plus aujourd'hui c'est de finir comme toi, je préférerais crever plutôt que de te ressembler ».

Elise lui tournait le dos, elle ne pouvait donc pas voir sa réaction mais c'était inutile. Pour ressentir quoi ce soit il fallait posséder un cœur, et Elise n'était qu'un bloc de glace à forme humaine.

C'était elle, l'idiote sentimentale qui pleurait, mais ça n'avait aucune importance maintenant.

« Émancipe-moi », ajouta-t-elle en essuyant les larme sur ses joues. « Il ne reste que quelque mois avant mon dix-septième anniversaire, alors un peu plus ou un peu… »

« C'est d'accord » la coupa Elise en revenant vers elle. « Cependant, j'ai deux conditions : tu devras partir dès ce soir, immédiatement, sans que les enfants ne te voit ».

Jo dût lutter contre tous ses instincts pour ne pas montrer à quel point cette première condition la révoltait.

« Et la deuxième ? »

« Si tu franchis les portes de ce couvent, tu ne reviendras plus jamais ».

La blonde émit un rictus :

« Ce n'est pas une condition mais une évidence ».

Elle prit une feuille et un crayon sur le bureau de sa tutrice et quitta la pièce sans lui accorder un regard, sans la moindre hésitation.

* * *

Installée sur le dos de sa jument, Jo avançait lentement dans les rues de Trost, la mine abattue.

Elle avait quitté le couvent en femme libre, ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité et elle ne regrettait rien. Seulement, ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses auraient dû se passer.

« Milo et les autres vont m'en vouloir à mort » soupira-t-elle, sa jument hennit comme pour acquiescer. « Mais quand ils liront la lettre ils comprendront…enfin je l'espère ».

La nuit était tombée et Jo commençait à avoir froid. Suivant les exigences d'Elise, elle était partie sans prendre rien d'autre que ce qu'elle avait sur le dos.

« J'espère que tu t'es bien rempli la panse aujourd'hui ma belle, parce qu'à partir de demain, c'est régime » dit-elle en jetant un œil aux quelques piécettes dans son porte-monnaie. Ils avaient tous juste de quoi finir la semaine. Comment allait-elle faire ?

La panique commençait à la gagner et quelque part dans sa tête la mise en garde d'Emilie raisonnait. Emilie…elle se demandait comment elle allait.

« Tu verras Licht, on s'en sortira », dit-elle avec entrain pour se rassurer. « Je te l'accorde, au début ce sera un peu difficile, on n'a pas d'argent, nul part où aller, sans oublier que je n'ai rien d'autre sur moi que cette robe… ».

Et surtout, elle était seule. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jo ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Il n'y avait plus les précieux conseils d'Emilie pour la rassurer, ni l'ombre menaçante d'Elise pour lui dire ce qu'il fallait ou non faire, elle était seule. A cette idée, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et les larmes menaçaient d'inonder son visage.

« …mais ait confiance, je suis sure qu'on s'en sortira. A nous deux, rien ne pourra nous abattre ».

Le cheval hennit de plus belle.

« Mais non je ne pleure pas, c'est toi qui pleure » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes entre deux éclats de rire. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on commençait par le district d'Utopia, il parait que le nord est plutôt chouette en cette saison ».

Soudain, elle entendit un bruissement, un sifflement, comme quelque chose qui volait extrêmement vite avant de sentir une douleur lancinante au niveau de son bras.

« Aie ! Putain, ça fait mal ! » Gémit-elle en serrant son bras ruisselant de sang.

« Fais gaffe abruti, il faut la capturer vivante ! » cria une voix derrière elle.

Péniblement, Jo heurta avec ses talons les flancs de sa jument qui partit au galop.

Les nombreux bruits de sabots qu'elle entendait derrière elle ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle se retourna et aperçut une demi-douzaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées la poursuivre.

« Bordel c'est quoi ce cirque, qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ceux là ? ».

Elle tourna à gauche, à l'angle d'une ruelle, puis à droite. Il faisait sombre, elle ne connaissait pas bien les rues de Trost et pour couronner le tout, son bras blessé rendait le maniement des rênes extrêmement pénible.

Jo tourna encore à gauche et sentit soudain un poids derrière elle sur sa scelle. Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle ressentit une violente douleur à l'arrière de sa tête et Licht freina brusquement sa course. Quelqu'un la tenait fermement entre ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe :

« C'est bon on l'a. Mike et Nanaba, occupez-vous de faire diversion, moi je me charge de la ramener ».

« Compris ».

Les paupières lourdes, Jo tenta de distinguer le propriétaire de cette voix qui ne lui était pas étrangère, mais l'inconscience la happa, la plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

**Et oui, il était long celui-là!**

**On en apprend plus sur Elise, qui est un personnage important dans la fic, de même qu'Emilie et les enfants.**

**Mais le personnage le plus développé ici est sans doute Jo.**

**Beaucoup de scènes peuvent vous paraître inutiles mais elles sont importantes pour comprendre la psychologie du personnage.**

**La relation entre Levi et Jo est tendue et ça ne fait que commencer.**

**Prochain chapitre: Humanity's only hope**


	3. Humanity's only hope

**Coucou les lecteurs!**

**Je tenais à remercier mes chers reviewers pour leur contribution:**

**Guest: merci, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ^^**

**Tybcc: j'en ai entendu parlé mais je n'ai pas vu The Promise Neverland. J'ai utilisé le thème du pays imaginaire et de Neverland pour illustrer l'innocence et le coté rêveur de Jo qui avait survécu à Shiganshina, tout le contraire de Milo qui malgré son jeune age, a vu son innocence disparaître suite à la chute du Mur. Pour Jo tu as raison, son coté fofolle et sarcastique cache beaucoup de blessures dont on découvrira une partie dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Voldiie: ah tant mieux, je ne suis pas toujours sure de l'humour de Jo, on peut dire qu'elle est du genre à se faire rire elle-même sans se préoccuper de l'avis des autres. Pour l'hypothèse, je ne peux rien te dire ça gâcherai le suspens ^^ mais je peux te dire que ça va te surprendre.**

**Je suis pas douée pour les présentations donc voilà le troisième chapitre de "THE DESCENDANT", j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

**_THE DESCENDANT_**

**Chapitre 03: Humanity's only hope**

Emilie inspira profondément, toqua trois fois à la porte du bureau d'Elise et attendit que la directrice l'invita à entrer.

Elle la trouva assise devant la cheminée, une main sous le menton, ses iris de glace fixait intensément les flemmes, son immobilité contrastait avec le torrent d'idées qui se déchaînaient dans sa tète.

« Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

Emilie hocha la tête, tournant entre ses doigts la feuille de papier soigneusement pliée en quatre. La blonde tendit la main, mais Emilie hésitait, se demandant si c'était la bonne chose à faire.

« Emilie », insista Elise, la main toujours tendue.

A regret, la jeune institutrice s'exécuta, un sentiment qui s'aggrava lorsque sa supérieure déplia le papier et commença à le lire sans une once d'hésitation.

« C'est tout ce qu'elle a laissé ? » demanda Elise en parcourant la missive.

« Oui. Elle a glissé la feuille sous la porte de Lyanna avant de partir » expliqua la jeune femme. « Il n'y avait rien d'autre ».

« Parfait », conclut Elise avant de déchirer la feuille et de la jeter au feu. « Si les enfants te posent des questions tu sais quoi répondre, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Emilie resta silencieuse, la bouche entrouverte, l'air choquée, elle regardait les flemmes consumer la lettre que Joséphine avait laissée pour les enfants.

« Emilie ! » répéta Elise d'une voix ou pointait l'impatience.

La jeune femme sursauta : « oui Madame » répondit-elle précipitamment.

« Dorénavant, tous nos faits et gestes seront épiés, nous devons faire très attention. Personne ne doit savoir où se trouve Joséphine pour l'instant ».

« Oui madame », acquiesça Emilie.

« Demande à ce qu'on fasse atteler ma voiture », dit-elle en se levant.

« Où allez-vous ? » s'enquit Emilie.

« Au siège de l'Etat-major. Après ce qui s'est passé ce soir, Zackley va surement convoquer Erwin et cet abruti de Naile Dork pour une réunion de crise », expliqua-t-elle en jetant une longue cape noire sur ses épaules.

Emilie resta silencieuse, son regard triste revint vers le feu de cheminée ou il ne restait plus aucune trace de la lettre de Jo.

Devinant ses pensées, Elise posa une main sur son épaule :

« Tu sais qu'on ne peut plus reculer, n'est-ce pas ? Si on fait ça, le sacrifice de ton père comme des autres n'aura plus aucun sens».

« Je sais, mais… elle est tellement jeune, tellement naïve et insouciante, et si ce fardeau était trop lourd pour elle ? Si elle n'était pas assez forte pour endurer tout ça ? »

« Elle n'a pas le choix, elle doit le devenir si elle veut survivre».

Emilie ferma étroitement les yeux.

Imaginer ce que Joséphine, sa Josie, l'enfant qu'elle avait éduqué et appris à aimer depuis plus de six ans allait subir lui était insupportable, presque autant que le fait qu'elle lui ait menti et caché la vérité.

« Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ? » demanda Elise en accentuant la pression sur l'épaule de la jeune institutrice.

Mais Elise avait raison, les enjeux étaient trop importants pour se laisser influencer par ses sentiments, le devoir passait avant tout.

Elle posa sa main droite à plat sur son cœur et s'inclina légèrement en baissant la tête :

« Oui Madame, vous pouvez compter sur moi ».

Satisfaite, Elise hocha la tête avant de rabattre sur sa tête une capuche noire qui dissimulait presque entièrement son visage.

La nuit s'annonçait très longue.

* * *

Jo battit des paupières en se redressant lentement sur quelque chose de moelleux, un lit ?

«La vache, ils se sont passé le mot aujourd'hui, ou quoi ?», grimaça-t-elle en se frottant l'arrière de la tête où une deuxième bosse était apparue, tout près de celle que lui a causé le soldat de la garnison.

Il régnait dans ces lieux une forte odeur d'humidité, et en passant son regard embué sur les alentours, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de cellule.

Jo passa sa tête entre les barreaux. Apparemment, sa cellule était la dernière d'un long couloir en pierres. Dans la pénombre, quelques torches accrochées aux murs éclairaient le chemin.

« Héhoooooo, y'a quelqu'un la dedans ? Hé, sortez-moi de là ! ».

Aucune réponse. Elle continua son petit manège pendant quelques minutes quand, le souffle court et la gorge sèche, elle se résigna à abandonner.

Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce, déplora-t-elle en examinant sa cellule. Juste un lit de camp bancal, et une table en bois sur laquelle était posé un pichet d'eau en verre.

Un bruit de clé lui indiqua que quelqu'un venait dans sa direction.

Le sourire en coin, Jo se jeta sur le lit et se tourna vers le mur pour faire sans blanc de dormir.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Bientôt, l'homme ouvrit la porte de sa cellule qu'il pénétra.

Jo retint sa respiration, ses oreilles guettaient le moindre bruissement et chaque muscle de son corps étaient tendus, attendant l'occasion à saisir.

Jo tressaillit, l'homme se rapprochait d'elle.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva à terre, inconscient, le côté droit du visage en sang.

Le souffle haletant, l'air horrifié, Jo regarda sa main ou il ne restait plus que l'anse du pichet d'eau qu'elle avait fracassé sur le crâne de l'homme.

« Oh mon Dieu » gémit-elle en jetant l'anse comme si elle lui avait brûlé la main. « Oh putain, j'ai tué un mec, j'ai tué un mec, j'ai tué un… »

L'homme grogna légèrement, un filet de sang s'échappait de sa blessure à la tempe et grossissait sur le bandana blanc qu'il portait sur tête.

La blonde posa une main sur son cœur, l'air soulagé. Elle se rapprocha de lui et elle fut surprise de constater qu'il portait un uniforme de l'armée :

« Le bataillon d'exploration ? » S'étonna-t-elle en apercevant les ailes de la liberté sur la veste soldat. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'auraient kidnappé ?»

L'homme grogna encore, faisant sursauter Jo qui bondit en arrière.

« Merde, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller ».

Elle fouilla à l'intérieur de sa veste, et décrocha le trousseau de clefs accroché à sa ceinture.

« J'espère bien que tu dégustes, sale kidnappeur », grommela-t-elle en refermant la porte de la cellule derrière elle.

Elle se saisit d'une des torches accrochées au mur et, le plus silencieusement possible, elle monta les escaliers en pierres et se fraya un chemin dans ce qui semblait être une base militaire, peut-être leur quartier général, est-ce qu'au moins elle se trouvait toujours à Trost ?

Elle avait atterrit dans une sorte de cour extérieure, entourée par de grand bâtiments. Il y avait des éclats de voix partout autour d'elle, les soldats allaient et venaient, elle les voyait discuter en petits groupes dans la cour ou à l'entrée du plus grand bâtiment, face à elle.

Dissimulée à l'angle d'un mur, elle tentait d'analyser la situation et d'évaluer ses options de fuites, quasiment inexistantes pour l'instant :

« Comment est-ce que je vais me sortir de ce merdier ?» murmura-t-elle en serrant ses doigts autour de sa torche.

« Hé toi ! » héla une voix derrière elle.

« C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, le coup de la torche », dit-elle avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans le sens inverse.

Mais plus elle courait, plus elle attirait l'attention et comme elle ne savait absolument pas où elle allait, elle se retrouva bientôt dans un couloir sans issue avec derrière elle, une demi-douzaine de soldats prêts à lui sauter dessus.

« Stop ! » cria-t-elle en faisant volte-face, brandissant la torche enflammée comme une épée. « Je vous préviens, j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée, alors si vous avez encore l'intention de m'assommer et bien…je ne sais pas ce que je ferais mais je vous garantis que ce sera lent, sanglant et très douloureux », menaça-t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air convaincante, mais les tremblements de sa torche ne trompait personne, elle était morte de trouille.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda une voix grave derrière les soldats qui s'écartèrent aussitôt pour laisser passer le nouveau venu, un homme brun affublé d'une cravate et aux sourcils tellement foncés qu'ils se touchaient presque.

Scandalisé, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Jo pointa vers Levi un index accusateur :

« Je le savais que t'étais pas net. En fait tu venais chaque jour au restaurant pour faire du repérage, tu prévoyais de m'enlever, espèce de sale nabot libidineux ! ».

« Impressionnant, elle a capté l'essence de ta personnalité en seulement deux mots» déclara avec un large sourire la femme brune à lunettes qui l'accompagnait. Levi lui lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien.

« Mike, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Interrogea Levi sans prêter la moindre attention à Jo.

« Hé, tu crois que tu peux m'ignorer après m'avoir traîné ici ? D'ailleurs c'est quoi cet endroit, un club VIP pour les pervers de l'armée ?! ».

Quelques soldats gloussèrent devant l'aplomb de la jeune fille, mais Levi ne semblait absolument pas goutter l'humour, et leur signifia par un regard polaire qu'il ferait mieux de la boucler s'il ne voulait pas subir son terrible courroux :

« Fermez-là où je t'assomme » menaça Levi d'une voix basse.

« En parlant d'assommer, elle s'est enfuie de sa cellule après avoir frappé à la tête Dita Ness avec un pichet à eau », expliqua Mike avec un sourire appréciateur. « Pas mal pour une simple gamine ».

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine, gros pif ? ».

« Maintenant écoute moi, morveuse », intervint Levi en se plantant brusquement devant elle, la faisant reculer d'un pas. « Ne crois pas que tu peux te balader sur une base militaire en foutant le bordel comme t'as l'habitude de le faire, laisse tomber cette torche et fait ce qu'on te dit, _tout de suite_», ordonna-t-il en en insistant sur les trois derniers mots

Un sourire en coin, Jo toisa le militaire de haut en bas comme s'il s'agissait d'une crotte de mulet sur la semelle de sa botte.

La glaciale et effrayante Elise réussissait à peine à se faire obéir d'elle, alors ce n'était pas ce foutriquet en uniforme qui allait lui donnait des ordres.

« Et si je refuse ? », répliqua-t-elle d'un air suffisant.

« Je te pète les jambes, à toi de voir », répondit Levi sans ciller.

Jo avala difficilement.

La lueur de sa torche dansait à la surface du regard opaque de Levi. Comme la dernière fois à l'église, un profond malaise la submergea, quelque chose lui disait que si elle lui en donnait l'occasion, il n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir », se résigna-t-elle en levant les deux mains en l'air.

Sans la quitter des yeux, Levi fit signe à l'un de ses hommes de prendre à sa torche.

« Ramenez-là en cellule », ordonna-t-il, et deux hommes prirent chacun Jo par un bras pour l'emmener.

« Hé, bas les pattes, je peux encore marcher toute seule, si ! » cria-t-elle en retirant ses bras.

D'un geste théâtral, elle jeta ses longues boucles blondes en arrière et, le nez en l'air, elle dépassa Levi sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

« J'aime bien cette petite, quelque chose me dit qu'elle va mettre un peu d'ambiance dans le bataillon, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Levi…Levi ? » Demanda Hanji, mais son collègue avait tourné les talons et commençait déjà à s'éloigner vers les cachots d'un pas rageur.

* * *

Les mains croisés derrière le dos, Erwin regardait par la fenêtre la ruelle sombre derrière le quartier général du haut commandement de l'armée.

Derrière lui, Naile Dork, chef des brigades spéciales, faisait les cent pas, l'air agité :

« Comme toujours Erwin, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de fourrer ton nez dans les affaires de la police militaire. Il a fallu que tu débarques et que tu fasses ton numéro », lança Naile d'un ton venimeux.

Erwin resta silencieux.

« Ta promotion t'ait monté à la tête, Monsieur le commandant du bataillon d'exploration. Ton boulot c'est de t'occuper des titans, ce qui se passe dans les autres corps de l'armée ne te concerne pas ! » Poursuivit-il d'une voix plus forte devant son manque de réaction.

« C'est justement à cause des titans que je suis là, Naile », répondit Erwin sans se retourner.

« Hun ! Peu importe ce que tu mijotes, cette fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ».

« Il se pourrait qu'aucun de nous ne s'en sorte ce soir. Attendons de voir ce qu'en penses Zackley ».

« Ce que j'en pense ? » dit une voix derrière eux.

Habillé d'une robe de chambre rouge pardessus son pyjama, Darius Zackley, généralissime des trois armées de l'humanité venait de pénétrer dans son bureau. Il tenait une chandelle qui éclairait à demi son visage déformé par l'agacement.

« J'en dis que je déteste être tiré du lit à minuit pour qu'on m'annonce que des hauts-gradés de l'armée se font la guerre en plein centre-ville» gronda-t-il d'une voix sombre en se servant une rasade de whisky. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et jeta un regard sévère aux deux hommes devant lui. « Il n'en faudrait pas plus pour que je vous colle au trou jusqu'à la fin de vos jours pour haute-trahison. Mais puisque nous sommes tous là, vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui se passe ».

« Général Zackley » commença Naile. « Le bataillon d'exploration a encore une fois outrepassé ses droits en court-circuitant une opération de la police militaire. Le groupe pourchassant la cible a été attaqué par l'équipe du capitaine Levi et… »

« Une minute Dork pas si vite » l'interrompit Zackley en essuyant ses lunettes. « Ce que vous me dites c'est qu'une opération clandestine dirigée par la police militaire se déroulait ce soir à Trost sans que j'en sois informé, c'est bien ça ? »

Naile écarquilla les yeux, l'air pris au dépourvu, il suait à grosse gouttes :

« Général, je…j'ignorais que vous n'étiez pas au courant. Les ordres émanaient des hautes instances et… »

« Je vois, il va falloir que j'aie une petite conversation avec les représentants du gouvernement royal. »

« Conversation à laquelle le culte des Murs sera convié, j'imagine », dit une voix dans le dos de Naile.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent. Une belle femme d'une trentaine d'années se tenait devant la porte du bureau de Zackley, une canne à la main. Elle avait de courts cheveux blonds, un regard bleu de glace et affichait une expression neutre.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit d'attendre » dit Erwin.

« Ai-je déjà obéi à un seul de tes ordres, Erwin ? » répondit la jeune femme sans lui accordé un regard. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et avança dans la pièce d'un pas claudiquant pour se planter devant le bureau de Zackley.

« Général Zackley, cela faisait longtemps, comment vont Ruth et les enfants ? ».

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Elise » l'interrompit Naile. « Tu ne fais plus partie de l'armée, cette affaire ne te concerne pas ».

« Inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux Naile, je suis là en qualité de représentant de l'église » répondit-elle en ouvrant sa cape noire, révélant son cou ou pendant le collier en or représentant les trois murs.

« Bien que je sois enchanté de vous revoir Mademoiselle Donovan, je n'ai toujours pas d'explication à ce qui se passe » s'impatienta Zackley en pianotant sur son bureau.

« Alors permettez-moi de vous éclairer » fit-elle en sortant un dossier bleu qu'elle plaça sur le bureau sous son nez.

Naile jeta un regard nerveux vers Erwin qui observait Elise d'un air impassible.

« Il y a un mois pendant la chute du mur Maria, cinq personnes ont déclaré avoir assisté à un événement curieux qu'ils se sont empressés de rapporter aux autorités. Un enfant était sur le point de se faire dévorer par un titan lorsqu'une jeune fille est sortie de nul part pour le protéger. Elle s'est plantée devant le titan et lui a crié de lâcher l'enfant…ce qu'il fit ». Zackley quitta les documents des yeux et jeta un regard pardessus ses lunettes à Elise.

« Continuez » dit-il après un moment.

« Nous avons tenté de retrouver ces cinq personnes pour obtenir plus de détails, mais elles sont toutes mortes dans d'étranges circonstances quelques temps après leur témoignage.» poursuivit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé en direction de Naile.

« Ces accusations sont sans fondements, la police militaire n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire ! » se défendit Naile mais s'interrompit lorsque Zackley leva la main pour le faire taire.

« A-t-on des indices quant à l'identité de cette fille ? ».

« Mieux que ça, nous savons qui sait. Joséphine est une des enfants dont je m'occupe à l'orphelinat, et elle était bien présente à Shiganshina le jour des faits».

« Drôle de coïncidence, vous ne trouvez pas ? Pendant qu'on y est Elise, précise qu'il s'agit de ta fille adoptive», répliqua Naile d'un air venimeux, irrité d'être dépassé par les événements.

« Tu m'as l'air bien informé pour quelqu'un qui se contente d'exécuter les ordres », répliqua Elise. Naile fronça les sourcils, l'air contrarié.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Zackley pour comprendre que l'objectif de la police militaire était de capturer cette jeune fille, et que le bataillon d'exploration s'est interposé pour la récupérer.

« La vraie question est pourquoi avoir partagé ces informations avec le bataillon d'exploration au lieu de les transmettre directement à l'état-major ? ».

« C'est évident, après ce qui est arrivé aux témoins j'avais peur qu'elles ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains. A mon regret, le bataillon d'exploration est le seul corps de l'armée à ne pas avoir été gangrené par la corruption…et l'incompétence ».

« Nom de Dieu mais pour qui tu te prends, Donovan ?! » rugit Naile avec colère.

« Dites-moi, Major Smith, en admettant que je vous laisse poursuivre les opérations, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire de la fille ? »

« Nous allons dans un premier temps déterminer si les pouvoirs de Joséphine sont réels, et ce grâce aux tests que pratiquera notre spécialiste des titans. S'il s'avère que l'hypothèse est correcte, nous poursuivrons nos recherches pour déterminer le moyen d'utiliser ces capacités afin qu'elles profitent aux mieux à l'humanité. Il va s'en dire que Joséphine devra suivre un entrainement militaire afin d'intégrer le bataillon d'exploration. De ce fait, nous réclamons sa garde exclusive », expliqua Erwin

« C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère ? Cette affaire relève de la juridiction de la police militaire, c'est à nous que revient la garde de cette gamine !».

« Ce sera à moi seul d'en juger, Dork » répliqua Zackley en lui lançant un regard appuyé. « J'entends bien que l'affaire reste sécrète jusqu'à ce que tout soit tiré au clair, comment comptez-vous faire pour intégrer cette fille au bataillon, dans ce cas ? Elle est trop vieille pour entrer à l'académie militaire ».

« Nous avons tout prévu général, je vous transmettrai un compte rendu détaillé du plan que nous comptons mettre en œuvre ».

« Et vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça maintenant, alors que tous les regards sont tournés sur vous après votre récente promotion ? ».

« C'est risqué, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est ma méthode, et j'en assumerai toutes les conséquences ».

Zackley réfléchit encore quelques minutes, son regard passant entre le visage déterminé d'Erwin, neutre d'Elise et buté de Naile qui explosa dès qu'il comprit que le général cédait à Erwin :

« Sérieusement, général ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ».

« Vous apprendrez Naile que je peux tout faire, la preuve : Smith, je vous confie la garde de cette… »

« Joséphine » lui rappela Elise.

« Joséphine. Vous avez six mois, pas un jour de plus. Si dans ce laps de temps vous n'obtenez pas de résultat je réattribuerai sa garde à la police militaire », conclut-t-il en buvant son Whisky d'une traite sous le regard scandalisé de Naile.

« Respire Naile, tu vas craquer les coutures de ton uniforme » dit Elise en passant à côté de lui.

« Je t'emmerde, Donovan », grogna-t-il.

« Allons Messieurs ! La police militaire et le bataillon d'exploration se détestent cordialement, je le sais, vous le savez, tout le monde le sait. Vous pouvez vous bouffer le nez autant que vous le souhaitez en privé mais tachez de rester civilisés en public, l'armée à assez mauvaise réputation comme ça».

Naile et Elise se jetèrent un dernier regard vindicatif avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Enfoirés de bureaucrates » siffla Naile entre ses dents avant de sortir du bureau en trombe.

« Mlle Donovan, j'aimerais vous parler un instant », l'appela Zackley.

Elle se tourna vers Erwin :

« Je dois retourner à la caserne, on se voit plus tard» dit-il avant de quitter le bureau.

Zackley servit deux verres de Whisky, un pour lui et l'autre pour Elise qu'il invita à s'asseoir.

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour, Elise. Votre retraite forcée m'a beaucoup peiné, une perte inimaginable pour l'armée ».

Distraitement, Elise serra sa main sur sa jambe raide.

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent ».

« Depuis ce jour, vos choix de vie ont en surprit plus d'un, à commencer par votre père ».

« J'ignorais qu'il avait un avis sur la question » répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Les pères ont toujours un avis sur tout, sinon nous ne serions pas des pères, n'est-ce pas ?», dit-il d'un air jovial. « Et justement, c'est par amitié pour le vôtre que je vais vous dire ceci : déplacez vos pions avec prudence. Erwin est un joueur, et je sais que vous le suivrez jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'enfer s'il vous le demandez, mais c'est vous qui avez le plus à perdre ».

Elise prit son temps pour boire une longue gorgée d'alcool, sous-pesant chaque mot de ce que venait de lui dire Zackley :

« C'est une mise-en garde ? »

« Plutôt une constatation. Vos coups nos sont pas aussi imprévisibles que vous le pensez, vous pourriez en irriter plus d'un sans en être consciente, et là je ne parle pas de votre père ».

« Et pourtant il y a moins d'une heure, vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir dans votre bureau» répondit-elle avec un sourire en finissant son verre d'une traite. « Ne vous inquiétez pas général, Erwin a toujours été beaucoup plus sage que moi».

« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ».

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit en se serrant la main et Elise quitta le bureau de son pas boiteux.

* * *

Si les humains pouvaient tuer par télépathie, nul doute que le capitaine Levi baignerait actuellement dans une mare de son propre sang.

Attachée à une chaise dans la cellule ou elle s'était réveillée, Jo lui adressait un regard haineux tandis qu'il était adossé à la porte de sa cellule, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés :

« T'as rien de mieux à faire, genre traîner ta sale face hors de ma vue ? » siffla-t-elle sur un ton venimeux.

« T'es plutôt bavarde pour une gamine qui vient de se faire enlever », constata-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« Parce que si je t'avais fait des ronds de jambe tu m'aurais laissé partir ?…c'est ce que je pensais » conclut-t-elle devant le mutisme du brun.

Levi l'observa avec curiosité.

Cette fille était vraiment bizarre. N'importe qui d'autres dans sa situation serait mort de trouille et aurait toutes les raisons de l'être. Après avoir été enlevée par des inconnus elle se retrouvait seule et attachée dans une cellule avec un homme qu'elle avait accusé d'être un prédateur sexuel.

Pourtant, rien dans son attitude ne dénotait la moindre trace de peur, preuve que Levi ne s'était pas trompé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu : cette fille était pathologiquement stupide, et malgré tous les espoirs qu'il fondait sur elle, Erwin n'allait rien en tirer, à part un joyeux bordel dans son organisation militaire et un puissant mal de crane.

Sur ce diagnostic tout sauf inattendu, Levi retourna à son état initial, silencieux et parfaitement immobile.

Jo lui jetait des regards suspicieux. Ce mec était louche, comment était-ce possible de rester aussi silencieux et immobile à la fois, rien qu'à le voir elle en avait des montées d'angoisse.

« Puisque t'es là, dis-moi ce que je fous ici, pourquoi m'avoir enlevé, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?»

« Tu poseras la question à celui qui m'a chargé de le faire ».

« Ah je vois, donc t'es juste le larbin de service», conclut-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Ecoute la môme, j'suis pas là pour te tenir le crachoir alors si tu tiens à tes dents, je te conseille de la boucler ».

Jo allait répliquer par une insulte colorée quand le cliquetis d'une serrure attira leur attention.

Plusieurs hommes pénétrèrent un à un la cellule.

Il y avait le blondinet à gros pif, la blonde aux yeux bleus qui le suivait partout, la binoclarde au sourire de psychopathe et…

« C'est pas trop tôt, putain Erwin qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Y'avait la queue devant les chiottes ou quoi ? »

Jo écarquilla les yeux.

« Erwin ? S'étonna-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez partie du bataillon d'exploration. Enfin bref, puisque vous êtes là, pourriez-vous dire à cet homoncule a tète de con de me relâcher ? »

« En réalité...c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de t'amener ici ».

« Quoi ? » fit-elle en plissant les yeux, l'air perdu.

« Détachez-là…c'est bon Levi, elle ne fera rien ».

Le capitaine s'exécuta, mais resta quand-même derrière la jeune fille histoire de s'assurer qu'elle ne tentera rien de stupide. Jo lui jeta un regard mauvais en massant ses poings endoloris.

« Avant de tout t'expliquer, j'aimerais d'abord te poser une question Jo : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Shiganshina ? ».

Les yeux de la jeune fille faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle était ici, mais comment savait-il ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait vu ce jour-là ?

« Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez » grogna-t-elle en détourna la tête.

« Je crois que si au contraire, plusieurs personnes t'ont vu sauvé cet enfant, ce jour-là ».

« Ben peut-être qu'ils déliraient à cause de la peur, les hallucinations collectives ça vous parle ?! », s'emporta-telle avec colère.

« D'accord, alors explique-nous exactement ce qui s'est passé », proposa patiemment Erwin.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai rien fait du tout et il s'est rien passé, ok ! »

« Jo, c'est très sérieux », réitéra le Major en se rapprochant de la jeune fille. « Tu détiens peut-être des réponses qui pourront aider le bataillon d'exploration à combattre les titans et sauver énormément de vies ».

L'argument semblait faire mouche. Jo se triturait les doigts avec hésitation.

D'un côté, tant qu'elle n'avouait rien, elle était en sécurité…enfin, une sécurité relative vu qu'elle s'était quand même fait kidnapper en plein centre-ville. Comment pourrait-elle leur faire confiance ?

Mais d'un autre côté, et si Erwin disait vrai, si elle était en mesure de leur apporter des informations pouvant les aider à sauver plein de monde ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de mettre sa propre sécurité avant celle de l'humanité, pourtant elle hésitait…

« J'en sais rien moi ! Y'avait ce titan qui allait sauter sur Milo et je me suis juste interposée, je lui ai crié d'arrêter et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux il était…il était plus là », expliqua-t-elle à contrecœur.

« Et toi et Milo vous étiez en vie » conclut Mike d'un air songeur.

« Si j'étais morte tu crois que je serais là en ce moment à répondre à ta questions débile, gros naze…aie, enfoiré ça fait mal ! », cria-t-elle ne se prenant la tête entre mes mains.

« Contente-toi de répondre aux questions, morveuse » asséna Levi en brandissant le poing.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Hanji ? » demanda Erwin.

« Ces informations sont incomplètes, on ne peut qu'émettre des hypothèses, si ça se trouve ce titan était juste un déviant ».

« Justement, il va falloir qu'on en ait le cœur net »

« Quoi, comment ça le cœur net ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? » Demanda Jo d'un air suspicieux.

« Comme le bataillon d'exploration est en sous-effectif, l'armée a eu l'idée il y a quelque mois de lancer un projet de soldats volontaires. De simples civils subissant une formation de six mois pour s'occuper des soins, du matériel et de la logistique durant les expéditions, libérant ainsi les soldats de ce genre d'obligations pour se concentrer sur l'entrainement et les combats face aux titans » raconta Erwin.

« Chouette programme…mais en quoi est-ce que ça me concerne ? »

« La formation débutera dans quelques jours, ça te laissera le temps de découvrir la caserne et de te faire à l'idée, si tu as la moindre question, tu pourras t'adresser aux chefs d'escouades ou… ».

« Attendez, attendez une minute, voulez dire que…vous voulez que je devienne un soldat ? » demanda Jo avec un sourire incrédule en pointant un index vers son propre visage.

Devant le mutisme des membres du bataillon d'exploration, Jo éclata de rire en se tenant les cotes.

« Je t'avais dit de pas la frapper sur la tête » dit Mike à Levi.

« C'est d'accord, je veux bien devenir soldat, il vous faut autre chose, un frappé à la vanille ou un massage des pieds peut-être ? »

« Joséphine, ce n'est pas un jeu » reprit Erwin en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tant mieux parce que je n'ai pas envie de jouer, Erwin. Non mais vous déraillez complètement là, j'étais serveuse avant, vous captez, SERVEUSE! L'essentiel de mon activité physique consistait à garder des assiettes en équilibre sur mes avant-bras et à esquiver les mains baladeuses des clients, vous croyez que je vais accepter de devenir un putain de soldat juste parce que vous me le demander ? »

« Personne ne te demande quoique ce soit gamine, t'as pas le choix, t'es obligé de le faire et tu le feras » dit Levi.

« Et c'est toi qui va m'obliger, peut-être ? J'ai hâte de voir ça, qu'on rigole ! ».

« Levi a raison, on ne peut pas se permettre de te laisser partir tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ce soir, c'est trop dangereux, tant qu'on ne connaîtra pas l'origine de tes pouvoirs tu resteras au sein du bataillon d'exploration ».

« Je n'ai pas de pouvoir Erwin ! » explosa Jo en se levant brusquement. « Vous l'avez dit, ce truc était un déviant machin-chose et au dernier moment il a dû penser que je n'étais pas à son goût, c'est tout ». Conclut-t-elle en croisant le bras.

« Malheureusement l'hypothèse et trop importante pour qu'on se contente de l'ignorer, nous devons la tester ».

« Je ne suis pas contre, vous avez qu'à faire vos tests là, tout le monde saura que vous vous êtes plantés et chacun pourra rentrer chez lui ».

« Sauf que le seul moyen est de t'envoyer en expédition extra-muros, voilà pourquoi tu dois suivre un entrainement militaire rigoureux qui augmentera tes chances de survie en cas d'échec ».

C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait collé une grosse baffe. Devenir soldat impliquait de partir en expédition hors des murs, et les expéditions impliquaient de faire face aux titans, de se battre contre et par la même occasion d'y laisser quelques membres, voire plus.

« Oh que non, je refuse, hors de question, sans moi, non, non, et non, NON, nononononono- »

«Cette décision ne dépend pas que de nous. Le haut commandement de l'armée garde un œil sur cette affaire, et si ils s'aperçoivent que tu refuses de coopérer, la police militaire récupérera ta garde » expliqua Erwin

« La police militaire ? »

« Les types qui t'ont fait un trou dans le bras » répondit Levi. « Et leurs méthodes sont beaucoup moins orthodoxes que les notre, je parie qu'il y a une table de dissection toute prête qui t'attend dans leur labo».

Jo haussa un sourcil.

C'est vrai ça, elle avait été blessée durant la course poursuite. A travers la manche déchiquetée de sa robe, elle vit un bandage blanc entourer sa blessure, quelqu'un l'avait apparemment soigné pendant qu'elle était inconsciente.

« Et si jamais vous découvrez que je n'ai pas de pouvoir, qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? »

« Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras retourner à la vie civile et tu seras dégagée de tes responsabilités vis-à-vis du bataillon », répondit Erwin.

Alors voilà les deux options qui s'offraient à elle :

Se faire découper menu par des pseudo-scientifiques qui exploreraient son corps à la recherche de ces prétendus pouvoirs, où se transformer en soldat d'élite tueur de titans.

Sauf que c'était impossible, elle n'était pas faite pour être soldat. Physiquement elle ne résisterait jamais à l'entrainement, sans parler qu'elle était loin d'avoir l'âme d'une brave guerrière prête à risque sa vie pour secourir la veuve et l'orphelin.

Donc à la fin, quel que soit sa décision, elle finirait d'une manière ou d'une autre en bouille, que ce soit dans un laboratoire ou dans l'estomac d'un monstre.

« Merde, je suis foutue », soupira-t-elle en se laissa tomber sur le lit, paralysée.

Comment tout cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

Dire qu'il y a quelques heures, elle se croyait enfin libre d'aller et de faire ce qui lui plaisait. Au final, elle s'était juste échappée d'une prison pour se retrouver dans une autre.

« Licht, ma jument, vous savez où elle est ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Erwin eut un sourire discret. Quelle étrange gamine, sa vie venait d'être complètement chamboulée et la première chose à laquelle elle pensait était son cheval.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai chargé un de mes hommes de la ramener en lieu sûr ».

C'était déjà ça, pensa-t-elle, au moins Licht est en sécurité.

Absorbée par ses pensées, Jo n'avait pas remarqué que Mike et les autres avaient quitté la cellule, il ne restait plus qu'elle, Erwin et Levi qui les observait discrètement dans son coin.

Le major du bataillon d'exploration se rapprocha de la blonde et posa un genou au sol pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Ça va aller » dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. « Au début ce ne sera pas facile. Parfois tu auras l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur et tu croiras que la meilleure chose à faire et d'abandonner… ».

« Sauf que tu n'en as pas le droit » coupa Levi sous le regard noir de Jo.

« …mais tu dois garder confiance. Tu n'es pas seule, nous sommes tous là pour t'aider, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit tu pourras t'adresser à moi où au capitaine Levi » poursuivit Erwin en se tournant vers son subordonné.

« La seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est que cet enfoiré aille se faire...»

« En parlant de ça » l'interrompit Erwin, « Sache qu'au sein du bataillon d'exploration, il y a des règles à observer».

« Si je m'attendais à ça » ironisa-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« La chaîne de commandement doit être scrupuleusement respectée, cela impliquer une soumission totale aux ordres de tes supérieurs. Tout affront verbal ou physique sera sanctionné par une punition fixée par ton supérieur direct ».

« Oh joie, je sens que je vais adorer cet endroit » répondit-t-elle en faisant signe de s'étrangler.

« Tu dois aussi présenter tes excuses à Dita Ness, ta petite escapade lui a coûté trois points de sutures ».

« Ouais vous avez raison, le mec qui m'a enfermé dans une cage comme un animal ne méritait vraiment pas ça, filez-moi son adresse que je lui envoie des fleurs et une boite de chocolats!».

Erwin échangea un regard avec Levi dont le sourcil haussé signifiait clairement: "je te l'avais bien dit".

« Nous comptons tous sur toi Jo, tu es pour l'instant le seul espoir de l'humanité, et je suis sur que tu sauras t'en montrer digne » conclut-il avec un sourire rassurant en lui tendant la main.

Le seule espoir de l'humanité? Elle?

Ce titre qu'elle ne méritait absolument pas aurait du la mettre en panique pourtant, c'était comme si toutes ces craintes avaient fondu sous le doux sourire qu'Erwin lui adressait.

Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, ni ce que l'avenir lui réservait, mais c'était un fait, quelque chose chez cet homme lui inspirait inexplicablement confiance.

Jo serra la main qu'Erwin lui présentait, et ce dont elle était sure, c'est que peu importe ce qui allait se passait, elle ne serait pas seule.


	4. I'll make a soldier out of you

**Hello les lecteurs!**

**Je suis contente de voir que le dernier chapitre vous a plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci.**

**Merci à Manifestement-Malfoy, Electraestar, Shinaki83 et The story of a rabbit pour vos commentaires.**

**Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 04.**

**Notes:**

**J'ai écrits la dernière scène en écoutant "****We Keep In Touch,Okay?" de Ralf Wengenmayr.**

**Certains d'entre vous reconnaîtrons le style du sergent Hartman dans les dialogues de Shadis, c'est normal, je suis une fan de full metal Jacket ^^.**

**Marlène et Darius sont des membres du bataillon d'exploration dans le manga, même s'ils n'apparaissent pas dans l'animé.**

**Coot, Kowalski, Natalia et Jin sont des personnages de ma création.**

* * *

**_THE DESCENDANT_**

**Chapitre 04: I'll make a soldier out of you**

Son baluchon sur l'épaule, Jo marchait en direction du terrain d'entrainement comme un condamné à mort vers la potence.

Le pas lourd et le regard furieux, elle se remémorait la discussion qu'elle avait eu le matin même avec Erwin, dans son bureau :

« A partir de maintenant, tu es le cadet Joséphine Donovan ».

Jo releva la tête, le regard flamboyant :

« J'ai vécu seize ans sans nom de famille et je m'en suis pas trop mal tiré, Joséphine suffira», répondit-elle en croisant les bras, elle détestait quand quelqu'un sous-entendait qu'elle avait un quelconque lien de parenté avec Elise.

Erwin ne releva pas et décida de poursuivre son exposé.

« Tu es enfant unique et tes deux parents sont morts durant l'attaque de Shiganshina, tu n'as plus de famille ».

Ce n'est pas un scoop, pensa-t-elle d'un air sombre.

« Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, tu seras logée à la même enseigne que les autres : dortoirs et douches communes, entraînements physiques et cours théoriques. A la fin de la formation tu… ».

« Attendez, attendez », l'interrompit la blonde. « Comment ça des cours théoriques ? J'hallucine ! Pourquoi pas des examens et des devoirs de maison, pendant que vous y êtes ? ».

« J'allais y venir, à la fin de la formation, toutes les recrues passeront des tests pour déterminer si oui ou non elles sont aptes à intégrer le bataillon d'exploration ».

« Ça pourrait pas être pire, je crois », murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans une main.

Jo avait toujours détestait l'école. Malgré les efforts d'Emilie pour qu'elle s'intéresse à ses études, les seuls moments où elle s'appliquait en classe étaient pour faire le pitre de service.

« Pour finir, tu seras sous la responsabilité du capitaine Levi. Tu devras donc te conformer à ses ordres et te référer à lui en cas de problèmes ».

Un rictus s'échappa des lèvres de Jo :

« Quand j'ai dit que ça pouvait pas être pire, c'était pas de la provocation, vous savez ».

Erwin eut un petit sourire.

« Tant que tu garderas le secret, tout se passera bien. Tu peux disposer ».

Et c'est ainsi que Jo s'élança vers sa première journée au camp d'entrainement des nouvelles recrues civiles.

Plusieurs personnes la dévisageaient en murmurant sur son passage.

Jo n'y prêta pas attention, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Que ce soit à cause de ses longues boucles sauvages, de son teint halé, ou de son comportement en général, elle passait difficilement inaperçue.

Toutefois, quelque chose lui disait que cette soudaine attention sur sa personne n'avait rien à voir avec sa dégaine.

Hier, on lui avait remis sa cantine militaire qui contenait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour suivre sa formation : équipement de tridimensionnalité, bouteilles de gaz, lames et uniforme standard de l'armée, sauf qu'à la place de la paire d'ailes bleu et blanc, il y avait une croix blanche dans un carré rouge, signe qu'elle faisait partie des recrues destinées à devenir infirmiers de front.

« Le styliste de l'armée s'est surpassé, c'est juste la veste la plus affreuse que j'ai vu de ma vie », grommela-t-elle devant son reflet.

Pour se donner un semblant de style, elle retroussa les manches jusqu'aux coudes, et noua sa chemise blanche au-dessus de son nombril. Enfin, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour redonner de la forme à ses boucles. Satisfaite du résultat, elle empoigna son sac-à-dos et prit le chemin du terrain d'entrainement.

Une cinquantaine de personnes étaient rassemblés à l'endroit où on lui avait demandé de se rendre.

Jo jeta son sac à terre et s'assit sur un banc un peu à l'écart. Elle sortit une pomme rouge de son sac, le seul truc mangeable qu'il servait dans le réfectoire, et croqua bruyamment dedans.

La blonde était étonnée, il y avait toutes sortes de personnes parmi les volontaires. Des très jeunes, et d'autres beaucoup moins, certains ayant un physique athlétique, et d'autres n'ayant rien de l'allure que devrait avoir un soldat.

Peu importe, se dit-elle en détournant la tête.

Peu importe qui ils sont où ce qui les as amené ici, c'était comme si ces cons suicidaires étaient déjà morts. Parce que oui, il fallait être con, suicidaire, ou les deux pour se mettre dans une situation où ils auraient à faire face aux titans.

« FORMEZ DEUX RANGS, EXÉCUTION ! »

Rapidement, les cadets s'organisèrent en deux lignes distinctes, les mains le long du corps, la tête bien droite.

Jo se plaça entre une fille rousse dotée de la plus grosse poitrine qu'elle ait jamais vue, et un mec aux cheveux noirs, aux traits asiatiques et au physique d'athlète qu'elle aurait pu confondre avec une statue de pierre. Elle croyait l'observer discrètement, mais soudain, il tourna son regard onyx vers elle et la fixa d'un œil peu avenant sans cligner des yeux. Mal à l'aise, Jo finit par détourner le regard, c'était quoi son problème, à celui-là ?

Le silence se fit sur le terrain d'entrainement, uniquement troublé par le bruit des bottes de l'instructeur qui marchait le long des deux lignes en détaillant les recrues de la tête aux pieds.

La blonde passa sur lui un œil blasé : grand, chauve et insomniaque à en juger par les larges cernes qui cerclaient ses yeux mordorés.

« Je suis le sergent-instructeur Keith Shadis, et durant les vingt-quatre semaines que durera cette formation, vous allez apprendre à me haïr. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, vous allez en chier ! Je vais m'échiner à faire de votre vie un cauchemar qui hantera vos nuits pour le reste vos misérables vies. Mais c'est de bonne guerre, si vous ressortez de chez moi vivants, les punaises, vous allez devenir des armes sur pattes, des prédateurs, des bouffeurs de géants, mais en attendant vous êtes du vomi, de la régurgitation de titan, le dernier échelon de la chaîne alimentaire, même le mec qui racle le crottin de cheval dans les écuries vaut mieux que vous, paquets de merde végétative, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oui, sergent ! »

« Il ne manquerait plus qu'il baisse son pantalon et nous en mette plein la vue avec son bazar » murmura Jo, ce qui fit glousser la rousse à côté d'elle.

« C'est quoi, ton nom ? » cria-t-il en se postant devant un jeune garçon à lunettes et aux cheveux bruns frisés.

« Arnold Coot, Monsieur, j'ai quinze ans et je viens de Raga… »

« Rien à foutre ! Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'un freluquet dans ton genre viens faire au bataillon d'exploration ?».

« Je veux rendre service à l'humanité Monsieur, en aidant le bataillon à combattre les titans », répondit fièrement Arnold en bombant le torse.

« Lève les yeux cadet et dis-moi ce que tu lis ici », ordonna Shadis en pointant la plaque sur son torse qui indiquait son grade de sergent-chef. Coot plissa les yeux pour examiner la plaque mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Shadis grogna de frustration :

« J'espère pour toi que tu cours plus vite que tu ne lis, double-foyer, sinon le seul service que tu rendras à l'humanité ce sera de ralentir un titan quand il t'écrabouillera sur son passage », asséna Shadis avant de le dépasser sans lui accorder un autre regard.

« Je vais vous faire regrette d'avoir quitté votre petite vie douillette pour venir jouer les héros », poursuivit-il. « D'ici la fin de cette formation, cinquante pour cent d'entre vous auront abandonné, vingt seront écartés pour cause de blessures ou d'incapacité physique, sans oublier les morts… »

« Des…des morts ? Ils plaisantent, hun ? » Murmura nerveusement un garçon de très grande taille et aux larges oreilles.

« Pourquoi cadet ? Tu trouves que j'ai la gueule d'un comique, est-ce que tu crois que j'ai déplacé mon cul jusqu'ici pour te faire marrer ?! », hurla l'instructeur en collant pratiquement son nez contre celui du garçon.

« Non, non, bien sûr que non Monsieur, je suis désolé Monsieur… », Répondit-il précipitamment, pal comme un linge.

« Redresse-moi cette colonne vertébrale et donne-moi ton nom ! ».

« Oui Monsieur, je suis Charles Kowalski ».

« Maintenant écoute bien, Kowalski : imaginons que ton unité soit engagée dans un combat contre des titans, l'un de tes compagnons vient de se faire bouffer les deux jambes et pisse son dernier litre de sang à tes pieds, un autre a les boyaux qui lui sortent de l'abdomen et le dernier s'est fait broyer les os du bras et cri de douleur comme un damné. En tant que futur infirmier de terrain, quelles sortes de soins préconises-tu pour ces différents cas ? », Demanda Shadis, sauf qu'avant la fin de son exposé, le dénommé Kowalski s'était mis à tourner de l'œil et gisait inconscient sur le terrain d'entrainement.

Shadis continua sa revue sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Bientôt, il arriva face à la rousse à coté de Jo :

« Et toi comment tu… »

Soudain, la jeune fille prit la main du Sergent instructeur entre les siennes et se mit à la secouer de haut en bas :

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer, je suis Natalia Muller, je viens de Trost, j'ai dix-huit ans et mes mensurations sont un mètre soixante-quinze pour… ».

« Ça suffit comme ça Muller, ces informations sont…sans importance », balbutia Shadis en arrachant sa main avant de se racler la gorge d'un air gêné.

« Ça ne va pas monsieur ? Vous êtes tout rouge », dit Natalia d'un air inquiet en scrutant le visage cramoisi de son instructeur. A côté d'elle, Jo avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

« Silence cadet ! Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions» aboya-t-il pour se redonner contenance. « D'ailleurs c'est simple, à partir de maintenant, les seuls mots qui sortiront de vos gueules puantes seront « _oui sergent_ » et « _à vos ordres_ », c'est clair ? ».

« Oui sergent ! » répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

« Si je parle de _« singes empaillés_ », « _d'invertébrés_ » ou toute autre impotence physique et intellectuelle, qu'est-ce que vous répondez ? » demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant juste devant Jo.

« Que vous ne devriez pas être aussi dur envers vous-même », répondit-elle avec un sourire en plantant son regard dans le sien. Quelques rires fusèrent dans les rangs, faisant froncés les sourcils en dessous du front brillant de Shadis. Il se rapprocha d'elle mais Jo fit un pas en arrière en levant un index en l'air.

« Si j'étais vous je ne ferais pas ça, ce serait moche de se retrouver avec une plainte pour harcèlement sexuel dès son premier jour, vous ne croyez pas ? ».

Shadis l'observa un instant, les mains joints derrière le dos, curieux devant cette fille qui semblait étrangement confiante.

« Tu es Joséphine Donovan, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Joséphine perdit son sourire, quelques cadets se mirent à murmurer entre eux, comment Shadis connaissait-il son nom ?

L'enfoiré, pensa-t-elle en serrant les dents.

« Un pas en avant, cadet Donovan », dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme. « Fais face à tes camarades et met en évidence ce que tu tiens dans la main ».

Ce qu'elle tenait dans la main ? Oh…merde.

« _Ce qui fait la force principale d'une armée, c'est la discipline. A chaque instant, il importe que tout supérieur obtienne de ses subordonnés une soumission entière et un respect total de l'ordre et du règlement_, règlement intérieur de l'armée, article sept, paragraphe dix-neuf », récita-t-il en faisant des allées et venues devant eux.

« Même si à la fin de cette formation, vous serez tout juste assez bons pour porter le matériel, récurer les chiottes et soigner les bobos, je tiens à vous prévenir, il gèlera en enfer le jour où j'accepterai que des rigolos, des touristes ou des incapables osent prétendre faire partie de notre institution. Ceux qui pensent que leur statut particulier les mettra à l'abri se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil, il n'y aura pas de jaloux, vous allez tous souffrir à en hurler à la mort », souligna-t-il en fixant Jo qui regardait droit devant elle, sa pomme rouge toujours bien en évidence dans la paume de sa main.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand un cadet déshonore ses camarades, son unité, le bataillon d'exploration et l'armée toute entière en mangeant une pomme pendant la revue militaire ? On le remet dans le droit chemin, et c'est vous tous qui allait le faire ! » Hurla-t-il en fonçant droit sur Jo, la faisant sursauter. Il lui arracha la pomme des mains et lui cria d'ouvrir la bouche avant de lui enfoncer le fruit entre les dents.

« Eux ils payent la pomme et toi tu la manges, et autant vous dire que vous allez me la payer cher, cette pomme : au pas de course, EXÉCUTION ! ».

Les cadets se mirent à courir en rond autour du terrain d'entrainement, tandis que Jo dégustait tranquillement sa pomme au centre de la ronde, l'air blasé. Si le but était de lui coller la honte devant les autres, il ne savait vraiment pas à qui il avait à faire.

Mais une heure après le début de l'exercice, quand les cadets commencèrent à présenter des signes d'essoufflement et de douleurs musculaires, et qu'ils lançaient des regards haineux promettant mille souffrances à Jo, elle commença à comprendre que c'était elle, qui ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire.

« Ça fait mal ? C'est bien ! Quand vous vous serez misérablement écroulés de fatigue, noyés dans votre propre sueur, n'oubliez pas le nom de celle qui est responsable de cette douleur », dit-il en pointant son index vers Jo.

« LE CADET DONOVAN, Sergent ! » crièrent-ils tous en même temps.

« Pardon ?! » s'offusqua la blonde. « Je n'ai rien fait de mal et vous le savez très bien ».

« Une réclamation à faire, cadet ? » demanda Shadis en s'arrêtant à coté de Jo.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre, mais les regards menaçants que lui lançaient les autres la dissuadèrent de tous commentaire.

« Non aucune ».

« Aucune qui ? ».

« …aucune, _Sergent _».

« Si j'étais toi je profiterais du spectacle Donovan, la suite risque d'être beaucoup moins drôle pour toi…ALLEZ ON S'ACTIVE, PLUS VITE !».

Jo accusa le coup, elle avait sous-estimé Keith Shadis et il venait de lui donner sa première leçon.

Plus tard, elle entendit dans les vestiaires deux filles parler de lui :

« Il parait que c'était un brillant lieutenant du bataillon pendant des années, mais qu'il a pété les plombs après être devenu Major. Il y a quelques mois, il s'est rasé le crâne avant de tout plaqué pour devenir instructeur à l'académie».

« Bizarre, je me demande pourquoi ».

« Peut-être qu'il ne supportait pas la pression de ses nouvelles responsabilités ».

La pression ? se demanda Jo en refermant son casier avant de s'éloigner.

La discipline militaire, le règlement, les entraînements, tout ça n'était pas fait pour elle, si ça continuait, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir le coup.

En attendant, si ce Shadis voulait la guerre, il allait l'avoir, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Mais les événements du lendemain la forcèrent une fois encore à réévaluer ses priorités, car il n'y avait pas que Shadis qui risquait de transformait sa vie en enfer.

Ce matin, le capitaine Levi affichait son éternel air grognon et blasé lorsqu'il rejoignit le terrain d'entrainement d'un pas déterminé :

« Si j'entends un seul mot je vous arrache les cordes vocales à mains nues ».

Deux subordonnés apportèrent une caisse qu'ils déposèrent à ses pieds, une caisse remplie de…faux couteaux en bois.

« Mettez-vous deux par deux et prenez un couteau ».

Les cadets échangèrent des regards interrogateurs et s'organisèrent rapidement dans un silence ecclésiastique.

Contrairement à Shadis, Levi ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'en faire des tonnes pour se faire respecter, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se présenter. Pourtant, personne n'osait parler ni faire un pas de travers de peur de se faire remarquer par le capitaine qui, malgré sa taille ridicule, en imposait par son aura autoritaire et son air patibulaire.

« Bien sur… » Marmonna Jo, en constatant que le dernier couteau dans la caisse était cassé, et que les cadets s'étaient déjà tous mis en paires, la laissant seule.

Pas étonnant, le sale coup de Shadis était encore frais dans leur esprit et plus ou moins tout le monde la boudait dans l'unité.

« Donovan, avec moi » ordonna Levi. Jo ramassa le couteau et rejoignit le capitaine. « Mets-toi en garde et tiens le couteau comme si tu allais me poignarder».

Si ça pouvait être vrai, pensa-t-elle en obéissant.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, Levi ne faisait rien d'autre que de fixer son regard gris sur le visage tendu de Jo qui elle-même, déployait toute sa concentration pour ne pas ciller la première.

Le silence était complet, tous les regards étaient posés sur eux et seul le bruit du vent à travers le feuillage des arbres alentours perturbaient la quiétude du terrain d'entrainement. Bientôt, le bras de Jo commença à la lancer, et elle ne tarda pas à montrer des signes d'impatience.

A quoi il jouait encore, celui-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait, il ne lui avait pas demandé de l'attaquer, juste de se mettre en position, mais peut-être que c'est ce qu'il attendait…

« Tu l'auras voulu », pensa-t-elle en se jetant sur Levi.

Une seconde plus tard, Jo se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, écroulé dans la poussière, le souffle coupé par la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans le bas du dos.

« Bordel, je crois que je me suis pété le coccyx » s'étrangla-t-elle en remuant comme une torture retournée sur sa carapace, déclenchant quelques ricanements autour d'elle.

« Si vous voulez devenir soldat, vous devez être toujours prêt à attaquer, à vous défendre et à riposter. Soyez imprévisibles, si vous faites autant de boucan qu'un troupeau de bœufs c'est comme si vous étiez déjà morts, des questions ?...Au travail».

Les cadets passèrent à coté de Jo, toujours étalée sur le sol, sans qu'aucun ne prenne la peine de l'aider. Les groupes se reformèrent et commencèrent à s'exercer. Des bruits de chûtes et des grognements de douleurs fusaient autour d'elle.

Soudain, une petite main aux ongles soigneusement manucurés apparut devant ses yeux.

« Besoin d'aide ? » dit la rousse avec un large sourire.

« …euh, ouais » répondit faiblement Jo en prenant sa main.

La rousse l'aida à se relever.

« Merci », répondit-elle, la tête basse, honteuse d'avoir été vue dans une telle situation de faiblesse.

« Pas de quoi, c'est bien Joséphine ton nom ? »

« Jo…ou Josie, peu importe», corrigea-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

« Josie, c'est mignon, moi c'est Natalia », répondit-elle en lui prenant la main.

« Hé, tu fais quoi là ?! », s'étrangla Jo en se souvenant que cette fille n'avait aucune notion d'espace personnel.

« Trésor, tu devrais mettre de la crème hydratante, mais tes cheveux sont sublimes ! ».

Trésor ?

« Ah…merci », répondit Jo en récupérant sa main, ces familiarités la mettaient encore plus mal à l'aise que d'être étalée sur le sol comme une merde.

« Donovan » gronda une voix glaciale dans son dos. « Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec ton faux couteau entre les deux yeux je te conseille de te remettre au boulot».

Il la dépassa sans lui accorder un regard, et Jo comprit qu'elle devait le suivre.

« Je dois y aller », lâcha la blonde en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop soulagée.

« D'accord, on se reverra pendant le dîner, bon courage » répondit Natalia en lui faisait un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner.

J'en aurais besoin, pensa Jo en voyant son capitaine au loin.

Les bras croisés, il observait d'un air condescendant les cadets se mettre sur la gueule comme une harde de porcs se roulant joyeusement dans la boue, et à en juger par le rythme soutenue que battait son pied sur le sol rocailleux, être leur instructeur ne semblait pas lui faire très plaisir.

« Tu veux une putain d'invitation où tu vas enfin te décider à bouger ?», s'impatienta le capitaine en lui jetant un regard implacable.

Les sourcils froncés, Jo empoigna son couteau et fléchit les genoux pour se mettre en position. Son dos la faisant encore souffrir, mais il était hors de question qu'elle montre le moindre signe de faiblesse devant lui.

Elle se jeta sur Levi sans aucune précaution, et se retrouva dans la même position que la première fois.

« Merde ! ».

« Encore », dit-il d'une voix imperturbable, comme s'il ne venait pas de la latter au sol comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

Tout s'est passé très vite, Levi lui donna un coup puissant à l'arrière du genou qui la fit tomber à terre, la désarma, et lui colla son couteau sous la gorge en la tenant par le front.

Le même scénario se reproduit, une fois, deux fois, trois fois…tandis, que la blonde agonisait dans la poussière, chaque membre la faisant souffrir, Levi restait imperturbable : pas une mèche de travers, pas une seule goutte de sueur, pas un grain de poussière sur ses vêtements impeccablement repassé, il était aussi intolérablement parfait que d'habitude.

« Je croyais que ce cours devait nous apprendre à nous défendre, pas à devenir des sacs de Piñata ».

« Tu connais la définition de la connerie ? Refaire la même chose en s'attendant à un résultat différent », dit Levi en jonglant avec le couteau.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée comprendre ? », demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Que ce cours ne sera pas terminé tant que le haricot qui te sert de cerveau n'aura pas percuté, recommence »

« Une seconde, j'ai besoin de me reposer », souffla-t-elle en s'appuyant sur ses genoux

« Tu te reposeras quand tu seras morte, recommence ».

« Bordel, tu peux pas me lâcher cinq minutes, j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de souffler ! ».

C'était la première fois que Levi attaquait aussi vite, elle n'avait rien vu venir, elle sentit un changement dans sa façon de bouger, comme s'il avait retenu quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de sa force jusqu'à présent, qu'il ne faisait que « s'amuser » avec elle comme un chat avec un souriceau.

A genoux, le couteau sous la gorge et une main tordue derrière le dos, la blonde retenait ses cris de douleurs à grande peine, elle maintenait son regard vissé dans celui de Levi, histoire que la hargne qu'il lui inspire lui donne le courage de venir à bout de cette séance d'entrainement :

« Quand je dis tout de suite, c'est tout de suite, quand je te dis de bouger tu bouges, et quand je te dis crève… »

« …Je dis toi d'abord », cracha-t-elle, rouge de colère devant la manière dont Levi osait la traiter.

Une douleur indescriptible la prit à l'estomac, alors que le bruit sourd du coup de poing raisonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

Jo tomba à terre, le souffle absent, la bouche entrouverte, des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les arrêter, elle cherchait désespérément une bouffée d'air qui semblait fuir ses poumons.

Elle avait déjà reçu des coups, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur.

« Comme je dis toujours » commença Levi en posant un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur. « Pour retenir une leçon, il n'y a rien de mieux que la douleur. Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est d'être dressée, et si tu crois qu'être dans les petits papiers d'Erwin va te protéger tu te trompes lourdement, _que ça te plaise ou pas, je ferai de toi un soldat_ » dit-il en se rapprochant de son oreille.

Un haut le cœur la prit à la gorge et sans pouvoir se retenir, Jo vomit le maigre contenu de son estomac sur les bottes de son supérieur.

Elle vomit, encore et encore. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les muscles de son diaphragme se contractaient horriblement et elle s'attendait à ce que ses boyaux atterrissent sur l'herbe à n'importe quel moment.

Enfin, lorsque les vomissements cessèrent, elle s'essuya la bouche du rêver de la main et leva péniblement la tête pour découvrir que tout le monde avait cessé de s'entraîner et la dévisageaient comme une bête curieuse :

« Oh, vous voulez mon portrait ! » hurla-t-elle en brandissant le poing.

Levi se redressa et avec des gestes précautionneux, il retira ses bottes qu'il jeta devant Jo :

« Nettoie ce foutoir, si je trouve une seule tache de vomi sur ces bottes tu les astiqueras avec la langue…pour les autres, l'entrainement est terminé, dégagez ».

* * *

« Avec les autres ont a prévu d'aller ensemble au réfectoire, tu viens dîner avec nous ? » proposa Natalia en brossant sa longue chevelure mouillée.

« Non, je dois encore cirer les bottes du gnome », répondit Jo, ravie d'avoir une excuse à lui servir.

« Il abuse quand-même, c'était notre première séance d'entrainement avec lui ».

« En y réfléchissant, c'est sur sa tête que j'aurais dû dégobiller, pas sur ses pompes ».

Natalia gloussa à sa dernière remarque et quitta les vestiaires en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Après sa douche, Jo s'attela au nettoyage des bottes de son mufle de capitaine.

C'était quand même de sa faute si elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état, elle était sure que Levi n'avait pas l'intention de lui apprendre quoique ce soit, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la torturer et de lui faire peur.

Après une demi-heure de récurage soigneux, elle retrouva son supérieur au réfectoire ou il était attablé avec les autres vétérans.

« Vous avez une minute…_capitaine_ ? » ajouta-t-elle à contrecœur.

« Je vois qu'en plus d'être stupide tu es bigleuse, j'ai l'air de faire quoi, à ton avis ? » répondit-il sans lui adresser un regret.

Les lèvres de Jo tremblèrent. Elle lui aurait bien jeté ses satanées bottes à la figure en lui disant d'aller se faire voir, mais elle n'en avait ni l'envi ni l'énergie.

Il était tard, chaque muscle de son corps la lançait comme si elle avait été écrasée vivante par un titan et son estomac criait famine, la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était un bol de soupe chaude et se plonger dans son lit pour y tomber dans un sommeil semi-comateux.

« Peu importe » murmura-t-elle en jetant les bottes sur la table, « c'était pour vous dire que vos chaussures étaient propre, bon appétit ».

Elle fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec le blond un peu bizarre qui l'avait conduit dans sa cellule le soir de son kidnapping.

« On n'a pas encore été présentés, je suis Mike Zacharie, chef d'escouade », sauf qu'au lieu de lui serrer la main comme l'aurait fait une personne équilibrée, il se colla à elle et se mit à la renifler comme une marmite de ragoût.

« Hé, c'est quoi ton problème ? » beugla-t-elle en levant les bras pour se protéger.

« Hum…je l'aime bien » dit-il après un moment de réflexion.

« Le flair de Mike ne le trompe jamais, que ce soit pour évaluer les gens où les situations sur le terrain, il est infaillible », lui expliqua la blonde aux cheveux courts qui était toujours avec lui.

« Ouais ben contente-toi de m'aimer de loin, merci ».

« Joooosieee, tu viens te joindre à nous ! » l'appela Hanji de l'autre côté de la table.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand Levi la saisit par le col de sa veste et la traîna dehors sous les regards étonnés des membres du bataillon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec la nouvelle ?», demanda Nanaba en s'asseyant à côté de Hanji.

« Personne n'a pris la peine de lui expliquer à quel point Levi est à cheval sur la propreté » expliqua la scientifique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?» s'enquit Mike en se servant un verre d'eau.

« Elle a jeté ses bottes sur la table après lui avoir vomi dessus durant l'entrainement », raconta Darius, un autre chef d'équipe.

« Ouch ! ».

« Ouais, elle est cuite, Levi ne va en faire qu'une bouchée », renchérit Marlène, un des membres de l'équipe de Darius. Sans la connaitre, elle avait de la peine pour la pauvre petite, tout le monde savait à quel point Levi pouvait se montrer invivable lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'hygiène.

« N'en sois pas si sûr, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle a tenu tête à Shadis dès le premier jour », raconta Nanaba en salant son plat.

« Au final, cette gamine est soit stupide soit suicidaire », conclut Darius.

« Elle aurait bien besoin qu'on lui passe un savon, oui ! » protesta Dita Ness, qui gardait un souvenir amer de sa première rencontre avec Jo. « Vu comme c'est parti, seul le capitaine Levi en viendra à bout ».

« Qui sait, ça promet d'être intéressant », dit Hanji avec un sourire en coin, quelque chose lui disait que cette petite blonde survoltée n'avait pas fini de les étonner.

* * *

_Quinze jours plus tard_

« Allez secouez-vous ! C'est mou tout ça, levez moi ces genoux et plus vite que ça ! »

C'était une journée normale au quartier général du bataillon d'exploration.

Pendant qu'Erwin gambergeait dans son bureau, et que Levi torturait ses hommes dans une cession d'entrainement intensif aux manœuvres tridimensionnelles, les recrues volontaires au bataillon d'exploration transpiraient à grosses gouttes sous un soleil de plomb.

A cinq heures du matin, Shadis les avait jetés hors du lit à grands renfort de cris et de coups de pompes aux fesses. Ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le terrain d'entrainement, somnolant et à moitié habillés, face à une succession d'obstacles qui constituaient « le parcours du combattant ». Ainsi, ils passèrent la matinée à faire de la course à pieds, escalader des arbres, grimper des filets et tenir en équilibre sur des poutres interminables.

A l'aide d'une corde, Jo se hissa de l'autre côté d'une paroi en pierre, mais ses bras la faisaient tellement souffrir qu'elle lâcha la corde et tomba lourdement au sol.

« Cette fois, je crois que je suis vraiment paralysée » hoqueta-t-elle, incapable de bouger.

« Allez dépêche-toi, j'ai pas envie de faire cinquante pompes en plus comme la dernière fois », la pressa Natalia en plaçant ses bras sous les aisselles de Jo pour l'aider à se relever, mais c'était trop tard, Shadis les avait déjà dans sa ligne de mire.

« Impressionnant Donovan, tu as réussis l'exploit de finir derrière Winkle qui fait quatre-vingt kilos de plus que toi », déclara la voix de Shadis dans leur dos.

« Chef, elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit, le capitaine Levi à….», tenta d'expliqua Natalia mais Shadis leva l'index en l'air pour lui faire signe de se taire

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, cadet. Secouez-vous toutes les deux, l'entrainement n'est pas terminé ».

« Si je fais un pas de plus je vais crever, pour de vrai cette fois ! » répliqua Jo, toujours assise au sol.

« Ça tombe bien, personne ne quittera ce terrain sans terminer le parcours à moins qu'il ne soit mort, ALLEZ ON S'ACTIVE !».

Natalia n'avait pas menti, si Jo était toujours à la ramasse, c'est parce que Levi ne lui laissait plus une seconde de répit.

Elle avait découvert que son capitaine était une sorte de maniaque de la propreté, un limier de la tache, un prince de la serpillière, bref, partout ou Levi passe, la saleté trépasse, et ce dernier s'était mis en tête de transformé Jo en soubrette de service.

Ça avait commencé après l'incident de la cantine, quand il l'avait traîné par la peau du cou à travers les couloirs du quartier général, tout ça pour la forcer à astiquer les bottes de toutes les nouvelles recrues comme punition, et pour « imprimer dans son crane de gamine insolente les bases de la discipline ».

Au fil des jours, elle avait eu droit à la lessive de tout le bataillon (uniformes tachés de sang et draps blancs à deux places y compris), au nettoyage des fenêtres de tous les bâtiments (deux fois de suite), au lavage du sol, et au désherbage de la cour.

Sa dernière lubie consistait à nettoyer toutes les cheminées de fond en comble, ce qui a coûté à la blonde une nuit complète de sommeil sans qu'elle ne soit venue à bout de sa tâche. Elle s'était écroulée de fatigue, nez dans la suie, et avait loupé le début de la séance de parcours, chose que Shadis avait promis de lui faire regretter.

« Tu crois qu'il va nous lâcher…si je simule une crise cardiaque ? » demanda Natalia, à bout de souffle.

Jo jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, Shadis galopait derrière eux en beuglant : « Plus vite ! Secouez-vous bandes de larves neurasthéniques, au pas de course et plus vite que ça ! ».

« Aucune chance », répondit la blonde en continuant sa course.

Devant elle s'étendait une marre d'eau boueuse surmontait d'une toile de fil de fer barbelé. En principe, elle devait passer en rampant mais Shadis leur cria à tous de s'arrêter et de commencer à faire des pompes.

« Pas question que je patauge dans la boue comme une truie », protesta Jo.

Elle se mit à genoux et fit sans blanc de faire l'exercice tandis que Shadis commençait le décompte.

« Allez Josie, fais pas ta mijaurée, les masques de boue sont excellents pour la peau » dit Natalia en faisant des pompes à côté d'elle.

Jo fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

« De quoi tu… », Elle fut coupée en plein milieu de sa tirade par le pied de Shadis qui s'abattit sur son dos, l'écrasant visage le premier dans l'eau boueuse.

« J'ai dit, **ventre à terre** », répéta-t-il en maintenant son poids sur le dos de Jo. « Allez, on continue, trois, quatre… »

Voilà à quoi ressemblait son nouveau quotidien, entrainement après entrainement, torture après torture.

Son dos était en bouillie, ses bras et ses jambes la faisaient souffrir et pour couronnés le tous, ses mains étaient rongés par les produits de nettoyages.

Parfois, elle se surprenait à penser à l'orphelinat, à son ancienne vie qui à présent ne lui paraissait plus si horrible, c'était carrément la vie de princesse à côté de ce que lui faisait subir son esclavagiste de capitaine.

Elle pensait aux enfants, Karl, Lyanna, Milo…elle se demandait s'ils avaient lu sa lettre, s'ils lui en voulaient d'être partie comme une voleuse. Elle pensait à Emilie, s'était-elle remise de la disparition de son père ?

Ses pensées dérivèrent ensuite vers des contrées moins joyeuses de son esprit, et le visage austère d'Elise apparut.

Jo ne regrettait pas d'être partie, même si ses plans ne s'étaient pas déroulés comme prévu. Seulement, elle aurait voulu que cela se passe autrement, sans cris, sans mots blessants, sans ressentiment.

Elle se demandait si Elise regrettait ce qui s'est passé, si elle avait tenté de la retrouver, si elle lui manquait…elle avait toujours le secret espoir qu'un de ses jours, Elise viendrait la délivrer comme elle le faisait toujours.

Mais sur ce dernier point, elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions, Jo soupçonnait même la directrice de l'orphelinat d'être soulagée de son départ.

Pourtant, comme un mystérieux écho à ces questionnements, Jo eu la surprise de recevoir une visite quelques jours après :

« Emilie ? » s'étonna la blonde alors que son ancienne institutrice l'étreignait contre elle.

« Ma chérie, je suis tellement contente de te voir. Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce qu'on te traite bien ? Tu manges correctement, j'espère ? », Interrogea l'institutrice en examinant le visage de la blonde sous toutes les coutures.

« Je vais bien, t'inquiète » la repoussant Jo en souriant. « Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, comment tu as su où j'étais, c'est Erwin qui vous a prévenu ? ».

Le sourire d'Emilie tressaillit, et ses doigts se serrèrent autour du petit sac de voyage qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

« Il n'y aurait pas un endroit où on pourrait parler tranquillement ? » demanda-t-elle.

Jo la mena non loin des écuries, près d'un bosquet d'arbres où étaient installés des bancs en bois. Sur le chemin, Emilie bombarda son ancienne élève de question, et Jo lui raconta ses mésaventures dans les moindres détails, de l'instant où elle avait quitté le bureau d'Elise au moment de sa capture, et comment elle en était arrivée à faire partie des soldats volontaires.

« Ça a dû être horrible » dit Emilie en s'asseyant à coté de Jo. « C'est déjà éprouvant pour un cadet de s'engager dans le bataillon d'exploration, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu as ressenti quand on t'a forcé la main ».

« J'étais morte de trouille» répondit Jo avec un sourire lointain. « Je le suis toujours…mais c'est du passé maintenant, pour une fois, je suis contente qu'Elise se mêle de mes affaires, je parie qu'elle est déjà dans le bureau d'Erwin en train de négocier mon départ…au fait, y'a quoi, dans ce sac ?» demanda la jeune femme en posant le sac sur ses cuisses pour en examiner le contenu. Elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair et resta quelques secondes abasourdie par son contenu.

« Mme Elise n'est pas là, Josie», expliqua Emilie en tournant vers Jo un regard douloureux.

La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas bougé, le regard fixé sur le sac.

« Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » finit-elle par demander. «Je croyais que tu étais venue pour me ramener à la maison ».

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, personne ne le peut».

« Bien sûr que si, Elise le pourrait, Elise peut tout faire ».

« Ce n'est pas si simple… », tenta d'expliqua Emilie, mais la blonde ne voulait rien savoir. Elle posa le sac sur le banc et se mit à faire les cent pas devant la jeune femme qui la regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Avec toutes les connaissances qu'elle a ne me dit pas qu'elle ne peut rien faire pour moi ! En plus elle connait bien Erwin, je les ai vu discuter ensemble quand… ».

Jo s'immobilisa, et les images des jours passés se succédaient dans sa tête. Erwin qui semblait la connaitre avant même de l'avoir rencontré, leur rendez-vous secret derrière l'église, la manière dont s'est déroulé son enlèvement, comme si…comme si ils l'avaient attendu à la sortie de l'orphelinat.

« Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne peut pas, mais qu'elle _**ne veut pas**_ », dit Jo d'une voix étrangement calme. Emilie pinça les lèvres, incapable de lui répondre.

« Donc…notre dispute ce soir-là dans son bureau, c'était juste un coup monté histoire de me pousser à partir, c'est ça ? Elle m'a manipulé…».

« Josie, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes mais je te prie de me croire, c'était nécessaire », affirma Emilie.

Nécessaire ?

Une phrase lui revint brusquement en mémoire, bribe de sa dernière conversation avec Elise :

_Pour que certains vivent, d'autres doivent mourir_. Elle ne réalisait que maintenant la portée des mots de sa tutrice.

« Dis-moi Emilie, est-ce que tu savais ? » demanda Jo en se tournant vers son amie, son beau visage au teint de perles inondés par les larmes. « Ce jour-là au marché, quand je t'ai raconté mes rêves, mes projets de voyage…que j'ai parlé de l'idée complètement dingue que l'armée puisse découvrir une arme capable d'éradiquer les titans… »

« Josie, s'il te plait… », supplia Emilie, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« Tu pleurais aussi ce jour-là. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu savais que mes rêves ne se réaliserait jamais…ou parce que cette arme secrète qui sauvra l'humanité... tu savais que c'était moi ? ».

Un rire amer lui échappa devant l'ironie de la situation.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Josie, essaye de comprendre... », pleura-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

« Non justement, je ne comprends pas » répliqua Jo en la repoussant. « Tu m'as menti ».

« Je ne t'ai pas menti, c'est juste que je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité »

« Génial, voilà que tu te mets à parler comme Elise, elle doit être fière de toi, Bravo ! », applaudit Jo avec un sourire méchant. « Avec un peu de chance, elle réussira à faire de toi ce qu'elle n'a jamais obtenu de moi, une machine docile et obéissante ».

« Ne sois pas cruelle, s'il te plait », la réprimanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais finir au fond de l'estomac d'un monstre dans moins de six mois, excuse-moi si mon humeur est désagréable », répliqua-t-elle. « Merci de m'avoir apporté mes affaires, et dis aux enfants qu'ils me manquent ».

Sans laisser le temps à Emilie d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Jo prit son sac et partit d'un pas furieux.

* * *

Posté devant la fenêtre, Erwin observait la cour du quartier général d'un air pensif.

Elise était là, assise derrière le bureau du major, une tasse de thé à la main, elle examinait les photos des recrues sélectionnées en tant que volontaires. L'une d'elle attira particulièrement son attention.

« Et lui ? » dit-elle en montrant à Erwin la photo d'un jeune homme aux traits asiatiques et à l'air revêche.

« Il s'appelle Jin, originaire de la ville souterraine, il était de loin le meilleur de tous les candidats, aussi bons aux tests physiques que techniques, …il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il en voyant l'air pensif de la blonde.

Elise examina encore quelques secondes sa photo avant de la ranger dans le dossier.

« Hum…non, rien de particulier, globalement, tu as fait un excellent choix ».

Erwin ne répondit pas. Jo venait d'apparaître derrière les arbres au fond de la cour, elle serrait un sac contre sa poitrine en courant, la tête basse, comme si elle cherchait à dissimuler son visage sous sa crinière de boucles blondes.

« Quelque chose me dit que ça ne s'est pas bien passé ».

« Parce que tu en doutais ? Joséphine n'a jamais été raisonnable », dit Elise en buvant une gorgée de thé.

« Les enfants le sont rarement, et c'est ce qu'elle est…une enfant », répondit Erwin d'une voix lointaine.

« Te voilà bien sentimental tout d'un coup ».

Elle posa sa tasse et se leva :

« De toute façon, ça ne me regarde plus, c'est à toi de jouer maintenant », dit-elle en plaçant sa cape noire sur ses épaules.

« Tu as l'air soulagée ».

« Je mentirais si je prétendais le contraire, mais j'ai surtout hâte de te voir te débattre dans le rôle du baby-sitter », répondit la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

Erwin la regarda prendre sa canne et rejoindre la porte de sa démarche boiteuse.

« Elise », appela-t-il, « Sois prudente ».

Elle rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et quitta le bureau.

* * *

Elle ne saurait dire depuis quand elle marchait, ni combien de fois elle avait fait le tour du quartier général.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que ses larmes avaient séchés sur ses joues depuis longtemps, et que le soleil n'était plus si haut dans le ciel.

Inconsciemment, ses pas la ramenèrent au point de départ, au bosquet d'arbres, près des écuries.

Elle avait toujours apprécié la compagnie des cheveux plus que des enfants de son âge, et ce petit coin peu fréquenté était devenu son oasis de paix, l'endroit où elle pouvait se réfugier lorsqu'elle n'avait envie de voir personne, c'est-à-dire dès que son cinglé de capitaine était trop occupé pour lui donner une corvée à faire.

Elle s'écrasa sur le banc ou elle et Emilie s'étaient disputées.

Elle n'avait pas pleuré comme ça depuis longtemps, ses yeux étaient secs et bouffis, et sa tête vide, elle se sentait lasse, mais curieusement apaisée.

Quelque part, l'espoir qu'Elise puisse un jour venir la délivrer était une source de souffrance, de doute, et Emilie avait tué ses espoirs en même temps qu'elle l'avait débarrassé de cette souffrance. Aujourd'hui au moins, elle savait qu'en dehors du bataillon d'exploration, elle n'avait plus nul part où aller.

Jo posa le sac d'Emilie sur ses cuisses et l'ouvrit.

Il contenait ses vêtements, quelques-uns de ses livres et une boite remplie de chaussons aux pommes fait par la mère d'Emilie.

Elle y trouva aussi un ours en peluche rapiécé, un livre de contes, ainsi qu'un dessin représentant une harde de chevaux sauvages galopant dans une prairie.

Les enfants…pensa-t-elle en caressant le dessin de Karl du bout des doigts.

Enfin, au fond du sac, soigneusement pliés, elle trouva un foulard en soie rouge.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, des larmes de colère et d'amertume. Elle écrasa le foulard dans ses mains avant de le jeter rageusement au sol.

« Tu as perdu quelque chose, on dirait ».

Jo sursauta, elle leva la tête et rencontra le visage souriant d'Erwin qui lui tendait son foulard.

« Je n'en veux pas», dit-elle en essuyant précipitamment son visage.

Erwin n'insista pas, il s'installa à côté d'elle, en silence. Le vent du soir balayait le feuillage des arbres, et un oiseau chantait quelque part au-dessus de leur tête.

« Tu veux en parler ? », demanda-t-il après un long silence.

Jo tourna vers lui un regard curieux, était-ce habituel que le Major du bataillon d'exploration se préoccupe des petits tracas de ses subordonnés ?

« J'avais quatre ans quand Elise m'a adopté, j'étais le premier enfant de l'orphelinat Donovan, et pendant plusieurs mois, je ne l'ai eu que pour moi. Je lui disais tout le temps qu'elle était belle avec son foulard bleu noué autour de sa tête, et que quand je serais grande je voulais lui ressembler…elle m'a offert ce foulard pour mon anniversaire, mon premier cadeau, et aussi mon dernier», expliqua-t-elle d'un air sombre, la tête soudain remplie de souvenirs douloureux.

« Ça me rappelle le gâteau aux cerises », dit Erwin après un silence.

« Pardon ? » demanda Jo en se tournant vers le blond.

« Le gâteau aux cerises » répéta le Major, « c'est mon dessert préféré ».

«…si c'est votre manière de me changer les idées, laissez-moi vous dire que c'est un fiasco ».

Erwin émit un petit rire.

« Mon père était un homme très doux, tout le contraire de ma mère…je crois même qu'elle ne m'a jamais pris dans ses bras », raconta-t-il, le regard lointain. « Pourtant, elle ne manquait jamais le jour du gâteau aux cerises. Chaque vendredi, à la sortie de l'école, j'en trouvais un sur la table de la cuisine, même lorsqu'elle était occupé, fatiguée…ou mourante, je crois même que c'est la dernière chose qu'elle ait fait avant sa mort ».

Jo ne l'avait pas interrompu, elle l'écoutait attentivement, en regardant droit devant elle, ses boucles blondes balayées par le vent autour de son visage.

« Les parents ne savent pas toujours exprimer leur amour » dit Erwin en se levant. « …mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne nous aiment pas ».

Il noua le foulard autour du poignet de Jo avant de partir, laissant la blonde perdue dans ses pensées.

* * *

Fin, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre: A sheltering tree


	5. A sheltering tree

**Hello mes chers lecteurs.**

**Je** **pense que le nombre de mots de ce chapitre explique mon absence sans que j'aie besoin d'en rajouter :p.**

**Ce chapitre m'a donné énormément de fil à retordre, il continent beaucoup d'éléments importants pour la suite de l'histoire sans être totalement relié à celle-ci, il fallait trouver le juste milieu entre la quantité d'informations à y glisser sans qu'il n'en devienne ennuyeux à chier!**

**Bref, c'était une galère, une très longue galère dont je suis plutôt satisfaite à présent, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont prit la peine de mettre un commentaire:**

**The story of a rabbit: j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera, il y a énormément d'infos sur Jo et son passé, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé.**

**Habiibaa: Merci pour ton enthousiasme et bienvenue sur "The Descendant", je ne compte pas abandonner pour l'instant et si Dieu le veut je mènerai cette fiction à terme. Ton commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir et j'espère te retrouver dans ce nouveau chapitre.**

**LoveFic: je peux te dire que ce qui arrive actuellement à Jo n'est que 0.1% de toutes les misères qui l'attendent dans le futur, j'ai le chic pour torturer mes personnages hhhhh, ton "merci d'écrire" m'a beaucoup touché, et j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Et pour tous les autres, merci de me lire et de me suivre^^**

* * *

**_THE DESCENDANT _**

**Chapitre 05: A sheltering tree**

« Donovan…Donovan ! », appela le professeur d'une voix sonore.

Jo sursauta. Elle avait passé tout le cours à regarder par la fenêtre d'un air absent, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, elle n'avait donc pas vu le prof approcher.

« Où est votre dissertation sur les stratégies de combat en terrain plat ? » interrogea-t-il.

« On était à court de papier toilette dans le dortoir des filles, dommage » répondit-elle d'un air faussement navré en haussant les épaules.

« Je vois », répondit l'enseignant en rajustant ses lunettes d'un air impatient. « Etre renvoyée du cours deux fois de suite ne vous a pas servi de leçon, prenez vos affaires et sortez », dit-il en pointant la porte.

« Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt », marmonna-t-elle en ramassant ses affaires. Elle marchait en direction de la sortie quand ses pieds buttèrent contre quelque chose, la faisant s'étaler de tout son long sur le carrelage sous les moqueries de ses camarades. Les joues cramoisies, elle se redressa avant d'empoigner le garçon assis devant elle par le col de sa chemise et de lui donner une gifle :

« Hé t'es malade ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?», Protesta-t-il en bondissant de sa chaise.

« Au lieu de t'occuper de ma main tu ferais mieux de ne pas laisser traîner tes pieds » ironisa-t-elle d'un air furieux.

« Ça suffit », intervint le professeur. « Donovan je vous ai dit de sortir ».

La mâchoire crispée, elle jeta un regard mauvais au garçon qu'elle repoussa dans sa chaise, prit son sac et claqua la porte de la classe en partant.

Le quartier général était calme ce matin, chacun vaquait à ses occupations et comble du bonheur, Levi s'entraînait en extérieur avec les autres vétérans, Jo pouvait paresser en paix sans risquer de se faire houspiller par le capitaine.

La blonde se trouva un coin tranquille sous un arbre, près du bâtiment des dortoirs. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit le livre de contes que lui avait envoyé Lyanna, ainsi qu'une pomme rouge qu'elle entama avec appétit.

Bientôt deux mois que Joséphine était au bataillon d'exploration, il lui semblait pourtant qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait accepté la proposition d'Erwin.

Les entraînements s'enchaînaient, et au grand dam de Jo, les cours théoriques également. Elle voulait bien faire semblant d'apprendre à se battre et à utiliser l'équipement tridimensionnel, mais à quoi pourraient bien lui servir de connaitre l'histoire de l'armée humaine ou les principes d'anatomies des titans ? Même si elle voulait devenir un soldat, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, il était évident qu'elle ne possédait aucune des qualités requises pour en devenir un. Mais pour le moment, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Il semblerait que tous les membres de son unité se soient ligués contre elle.

Tout avait commencé le premier jour, quand Shadis leur a fait arpenter le terrain d'entrainement pendant deux heures parce qu'elle avait soi-disant mangé une pomme pendant la revue militaire. A partir de là, plus ou moins tout le monde commença à la bouder dans le groupe, mais les choses ont empiré quelques jours avant, pendant leur exercice d'endurance à _Vlatka_, la montagne enneigée.

**Flash-back**

La tempête ne semblait pas décidée à se calmer.

A peine arrivés au chalet, Jo et les recrues de son unité se précipitèrent autour de la cheminée pour réchauffer leurs membres frigorifiés.

Après une douche chaude et un repos bien mérité, ils s'attablèrent dans la salle de repos pour dîner :

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien », grelotta Natalia en pressant ses doigts contre son bol de soupe brûlante.

« Tu parles, après avoir crapahuté toute la journée dans les montagnes, tout ce qu'on nous sert c'est une louche de soupe et un quignon de pain », répliqua Jo de mauvaise humeur.

« Dis, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Shadis ne soit toujours pas revenu au chalet ? », demanda une fille assise à une table derrière elles.

« J'en sais rien…j'espère juste qu'il ne s'est pas perdu, comment on fera pour rentrer sinon ? C'est lui qui a la carte », renchérit son amie.

Les lèvres de Jo s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Natalia :

« Trésor, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? ».

Jo haussa les sourcils d'un air faussement surpris.

« Qui te dit que j'ai fait quoique ce soit ?», dit-elle en cachant son sourire derrière son bol.

« Parce que je connais ce sourire, et que tu as tendance à faire n'importe quoi quand tu t'ennuies ».

Le sourire de Jo s'élargit :

« Disons que grâce à moi, il est probable que ce cher sergent instructeur va passer la nuit à la belle étoile », répondit-elle en tirant de sa poche la carte qu'elle avait pris dans le sac de Shadis.

Mais contrairement à d'habitude, Natalia n'avait pas l'air de trouver sa blague drôle, elle l'observait la bouche ouverte, l'air choqué :

« T'es devenue dingue, ou quoi ?! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Davis et Alicia ne sont pas rentrés, c'est pour aller les chercher que Shadis est sorti ».

Jo laissa tomber sa cuillère dans son bol, les yeux ronds :

« Chut ! » Siffla-t-elle en collant sa main sur la bouche de la rousse. « J'en savais rien du tout. Et puis j'ai rien fait de mal, j'ai juste piqué la carte… »

A ce moment-là, la porte du chalet s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant un homme portant un épais manteau de fourrure et couvert de neige de la tête aux pieds. Il traînait derrière lui deux matelas de fortune construits avec des branches d'arbre et des housses de tentes.

Un murmure horrifié parcourut la salle, et tout le monde se précipita vers lui pour voir comment allaient Davis et Alicia.

Shadis se débarrassa de l'écharpe qui lui masquait la moitié du visage avant de demander d'une voix roque :

« Qui a fait ça ? ».

« Elle » ! Cria tout le monde en cœur en pointant leur doigt vers Jo.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche d'un air scandalisé :

« Sales cafteurs ! Vous ne savez même pas de quoi il parle ».

Tout comme Natalia, Shadis ne semblait pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Les mains derrière le dos, il avança vers la table ou était assise Jo, et sans s'en rendre compte, la blonde s'était levée sous le poids du regard grave que posait sur elle le sergent instructeur.

Silencieux, il la fixait de ses yeux mordorés comme s'il sondait son âme. Il tendit la main devant elle, et Jo comprit qu'il voulait récupérer sa carte.

Elle hésita, lui rendre équivalait à un aveu, mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Davis qui respirait à peine et la pauvre Alicia grelottant de froid malgré les trois couvertures sur son dos, elle capitula.

« Il y a tout un monde entre l'humour et la bêtise jeune fille, ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui relève d'un manque total de discernement », déclara Shadis en cachant sa carte dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

Jo voulait ouvrir la bouche, elle voulait dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de mettre la vie de qui que ce soit en danger, que c'était juste une mauvaise blague…mais elle réalisa que ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

« Comment vont Davis et Alicia ? », demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Ils sont vivants, ce qui est un miracle vu les circonstances. Puisque tu sembles si concernée par le sort de tes camarades, c'est toi qui portera leur sac sur le chemin du retour…et tu es de corvée de bois pour la cheminée jusqu'à la fin du séjour, d'ailleurs tu devrais y aller, le feu commence à s'éteindre », ordonna-t-il avant de partir.

Jo jeta un œil par la fenêtre, le blizzard soufflait sans interruption dans la nuit noire.

« Merde, je vais à coup sûr chopper la crève… », Soupira-t-elle.

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas mon genre de jouer les « mères la morale », mais je crois que tu ne réalises pas la gravité de ce que tu as fait », dit Natalia en lui jetant un regard sévère.

« Ça va, oui ! J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée », s'emporta Jo, les joues roses.

« Non tu ne l'as pas dit. Si Alicia et Davis étaient morts dans la tempête à quoi serviraient tes excuses ?...Désolée, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus…je vais voir comment ils vont », conclut Natalia avant de s'éclipser à son tour, laissant Jo seule en compagnie de ses remords.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Depuis cet incident, c'était comme si un fossé infranchissable s'était creusé entre elle et le reste du groupe, un fossé qui menaçait de l'engloutir de jour en jour.

Au début, c'était discret, on l'ignorait, la bousculait dans les couloirs, parlait dans son dos et rependait des rumeurs sur elle, mais petit à petit, les choses ont empiré.

On l'a enfermé dans les douches, éventré son matelas, rependu de la peinture rouge sur toutes ses affaires et écrit en gros sur le mur au-dessus de son lit « Salope », « dégage », « on ne veut pas de toi ici », ou encore « monstre ».

« Oh mon Dieu, Josie », souffla Natalia d'un air horrifié devant les graffitis.

« C'est rien, ne fait pas attention », déclara la blonde d'une voix neutre.

« Tu ne peux pas les laisser faire, il faut que tu en parles à Shadis ou au capitaine Levi », protesta son amie.

« Pour aggraver la situation ? Non, la meilleure chose à faire est de laisser couler, ils finiront bien par se lasser », dit-elle en commençant à frotter les lettres rouges avec un chiffon.

Sauf que Jo s'était encore une fois trompée, ils n'avaient pas lâché l'affaire, bien au contraire.

**Flash-back**

Au centre d'une clairière, quelque part au milieu de la forêt qui bordait le quartier général du bataillon d'exploration, les nouvelles recrues finissaient de se préparer pour leur premier exercice de manœuvres tridimensionnelles. Pendant que Shadis et Levi discutaient des détails dans un coin, les volontaires vérifiaient qu'ils avaient correctement mis leur équipement :

« Ecoute Josie » commença Natalia qui était en train d'étirer ses bras pour s'échauffer. «Je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais…j'ai entendu des filles discuter dans les vestiaires hier et…tu devrais faire profil bas pendant quelques temps, les autres commencent sérieusement à se poser des questions ».

« Sauf que j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que pensent les autres », répliqua la blonde en lui lançant un regard dur. « Mais à voir ta tête, gros lolos, je devine que toi aussi, tu t'en poses, des questions ».

« C'est que…enfin Josie, il est évident que tu n'as pas envie d'être ici. Tu ne prends rien au sérieux, tu ne fais aucun effort pendant les entraînements, tu dors tout le temps en cours, pourquoi tu t'es portée volontaire si ça t'embête autant ? ».

C'était la question à un million de couronnes.

La réalité était qu'au fond, aussi égoïste et superficiel que cela pouvait paraître, Jo n'en avait rien à foutre des titans, du bataillon d'exploration, ou du sort de l'humanité. Ces histoires de soi-disant pouvoirs qu'elle possédait, elle n'y croyait pas une seconde, encore moins qu'elle pourrait un jour devenir un soldat ou jouer un rôle décisif pour la survie de l'humanité.

« Je te l'ai dit, je m'en fous de ce que pense les autres, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me foute la paix ».

Natalia l'observait d'un air curieux, comme si elle la regardait pour la première fois.

« Je te trouve bizarre depuis que cette femme est venue te voir, on dirait une autre personne, comme si…quelque chose s'était brisé en toi ».

Avant que Jo ait pu répondre, Levi marchait vers eux d'un pas décidé et les interrompit d'une voix sonore :

« Mettez-vous en rang et bouclez-là », ordonna-t-il. « Vous allez être répartis en groupe de trois. Cet exercice est avant tout un moyen d'évaluer votre capacité à travailler en équipe, donc inutile de courir comme des tarés vers la ligne d'arrivée, l'équipe qui aura perdu un de ses membres sera automatiquement éliminée ».

Un murmure parcourut le groupe. Jo haussa les sourcils, elle imaginait déjà la réaction de ceux avec qui elle allait tomber.

« Fisher, Frank et Gantzman…Hoffman, Goudier, Muller… ».

Natalia jeta un regard désolée vers Jo avant de s'éloigner vers ses deux partenaires.

« …Kowalski, Jin et Donovan ».

Jo sourit. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

Jin, c'était l'asiat au visage de marbre premier de la classe. Il excellait dans toutes les matières pratiques ou théoriques, et surtout, c'était un solitaire qui était connu pour fuir le travail en équipe comme la peste. Quant à Kowalski, le géant qui s'était évanoui le premier jour, et qu'on surnommait « cœur de lion » en raison de sa couardise quasi-pathologique, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse des étincelles…en tout cas pas dans le bon sens du terme.

« Très bien, à mon signal…partez ! » hurla Shadis en baissant la main.

Le sifflement des gaz de propulsion retentit et ils s'envolèrent tous dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

Sautant de branche en branche à travers la forêt, le vent fouettait agréablement le visage de Jo, elle aimait cette sensation aérienne de liberté. A chaque fois que ses câbles la propulsaient dans les airs, elle avait l'impression qu'une paire d'ailes allaient sortir de son dos pour l'emmener loin de tout, de son unité, du bataillon, du Mur Rose, de sa vie actuelle, l'emmener rejoindre ses rêves de liberté qu'elle voyait jour après jour s'éloigner inévitablement…

Brusquement, elle sentit quelque chose la tirer en arrière comme si elle avait été aspirée dans un tuyau, elle tenta de libérer plus de câble pour faciliter son déplacement mais la bobine semblait coincée. La panique commençait à la gagner et elle appuya sans le faire exprès sur le mécanisme d'évacuation du gaz qui la projeta comme une fusée à plusieurs mètres en avant.

Elle eut juste le temps de protéger son visage avec ses avant-bras quand elle percuta l'épais feuillage d'un arbre devant elle. La cape coincée dans les branches et les pieds pendant lamentablement dans le vide, elle risquait de tomber à tout moment de plusieurs mètres et de se briser les os.

« Jin ! » appela-t-elle en apercevant son partenaire au loin. « Jin, aide-moi je suis coincée ».

Le brun s'arrêta sur une branche et tourna la tête vers elle, la toisa quelques secondes de son regard indifférent avant de poursuivre son chemin.

« L'enfoiré ! », dit-elle en serrant les dents, alors qu'un filet de sang coulait abondamment d'une blessure à son poignet.

Elle appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton de lancement de ses grappins mais rien ne fonctionnait.

Il était impossible que ses bouteilles de gaz soient déjà vides, ça ne pouvait être qu'une panne mécanique. Pourtant, les ingénieurs du bataillon avait soigneusement vérifié leur équipement la veille de l'exercice…se pourrait-il que…

« Donovan ! » appela la voix chevrotante de Kowalski.

En bon dernier, il venait tout juste d'arriver et s'arrêta sous la branche juste en dessous de la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là-haut ? »

« Ça se voit pas, je mets au point une nouvelle technique de camouflage », dit-elle en le foudroyant du regard. « Je suis coincée imbécile, tu dois monter et venir me détacher ».

Le jeune homme pâlit immédiatement.

« Monter, tu veux dire, grimper à l'arbre ? » répéta-t-il en suant à grosses gouttes. « Je…je ne peux pas faire ça…j'ai le vertige ».

Un craquement inquiétant se fit entendre au-dessus de la tête de Jo, les branches n'allaient pas tarder à céder sous son poids.

« Kowalski, c'est pas le moment de faire ta mauviette, je risque de tomber et de me rompre le… ».

Elle n'eut guère le temps de terminer sa phrase que la branche avait déjà cédé, l'entraînant dans une chute qui signera certainement la fin de sa courte vie.

Les yeux fermés, elle hurlait de toute la puissance de ses poumons, attendant le moment ou sa tête se fracassera sur le sol…moment qui ne vint jamais.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda une voix douce à son oreille.

Jo finit par ouvrir les yeux, et fut surprise de se trouvait…dans les bras d'un homme.

« Haaa ! », glapit-elle en se débâtant.

« Hé doucement », la calma le jeune homme avec un petit rire moqueur. Il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds en la soutenant pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule.

Que s'était-il passé ? Pensa-t-elle en examinant le jeune homme en face d'elle, un garçon séduisant à la peau blanche et aux cheveux aussi noirs que du charbon. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, aussi en déduit-elle qu'il faisait partie de la 100ème brigade d'entrainement fraîchement débarquée de l'académie, car quelque uns de ses éléments les accompagnaient afin de s'assuraient que l'exercice se déroule dans de bonnes conditions.

« La blessure est superficielle, mais il faudra la nettoyer », conclut-il en examinant son poignet.

Jo retira brusquement sa main et le remercia d'une petite voix avant de détourner le regard.

« De rien, on ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres, tu peux marcher seule ? » s'enquit-il.

La blonde ne lui répondit pas, elle s'élança d'un pas vif pour rejoindre le point de ralliement, déterminée à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

A leur arrivée, Levi et Shadis était déjà en train de faire le débriefing. Jo aperçut dans la foule la queue de cheval flamboyante de Natalia, et s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand Levi l'interpella :

« Donovan, ici », intima-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Jo obéit à contrecœur, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une scène.

« Jin et Kowalski, avancez-vous aussi ».

Ils s'exécutèrent. Kowalski semblait à deux doigts de faire un malaise et Jin était aussi imperturbable qu'à l'ordinaire, le regard grave et les mains croisées derrière le dos.

« Vous êtes incontestablement l'équipe la plus nulle aujourd'hui », asséna-t-il. « Jin, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas aidé Donovan quand elle te l'a demandé ? ».

Le brun tourna son regard vers Jo et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle décela une émotion qui dansait dans ses yeux sombres : le mépris.

« En situation réelle, un soldat doit tout mettre en œuvre pour réussir sa mission, et s'encombrer d'un élément incompétent n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir », répondit-il comme s'il récitait une leçon apprise dans un livre.

« Que ce soit clair », commença Levi en se rapprochant de lui. « Je sais pas d'où tu viens et je m'en tape, mais ici au bataillon d'exploration on ne laisse jamais un camarade vivant derrière nous », répliqua Levi d'un ton sans appel.

« Même si cela risque de compromettre le résultat de la mission ? » demanda Jin, comme pour le défier.

Levi ne répondit rien, il lui jeta un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Kowalski.

« Kowalski, j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu comptes buter un titan si t'es même pas capable de contrôler tes genoux qui claquent l'un contre l'autre. »

Le jeune homme avala difficilement :

« Toutes mes excuses capitaine, à l'avenir je ferai de mon mieux », répondit Kowalski en frappant son poing sur son cœur.

« Quant à toi Donovan, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu foutais pendue à une branche comme une parfaite abrutie ?».

Jo lui lança un regard furieux :

« Comment ça ce que je foutais ? C'est à eux que tu dois poser la question ! » Beugla-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers les recrues de son unité. « L'un de ces enfoirés à trafiquer mon équipement ».

Un blanc traversa le groupe, chacun échangeait un regard interloqué avec son voisin.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on va avaler ça ? Tu t'es plantée, c'est tout. Arrête de rejeter la faute sur les autres ».

« Je ne mens pas, t'as qu'à vérifier par toi-même », fit-elle en lui tendant les poignets d'activation.

D'abord sceptique, Levi du admettre qu'il y avait un problème lorsque le bouton refusa de s'enfoncer et que les hélices dans son dos tournèrent à vide en produisant un grincement inquiétant.

Le capitaine tourna son regard vers Shadis qui fronça les sourcils :

« Peut-être que l'équipe de maintenance à rater quelque chose », supposa-t-il, « En tout cas ce sont des accusations très graves, as-tu une preuve quelconque de ce que tu avances ? ».

Jo se mordit la langue.

En retrait du groupe, Natalia lui fit les gros yeux en formant les morts silencieux « parle ».

Mais Jo ne voulait pas parler, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin c'était qu'on la prenne en pitié ou qu'on la catalogue comme _victime_.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de preuve, je sais que c'est eux, ces connards veulent se venger à cause de ce que j'ai fait à Davis et Alicia ».

« Je pense que tu as tort, petite» intervint un homme corpulent avec une moustache de belle taille. C'était Mr Klaus, le doyen du groupe. « Ces jeunes exagèrent parfois mais ils ne sont pas méchants, je suis sure qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait osé faire ça ».

« Tu crois ça, papi ? » demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. « Ben tu veux que je te dise, va te faire foutre, allez tous vous faire foutre, je vais vous faire regretter ce que vous avez fait ! » hurla-t-elle, le teint de plus en plus rouge et le regard fou.

« Ça suffit Donovan, tu dépasses les bornes», intervint Shadis, mais Levi le devança. Il agrippa sans ménagement la blonde par le col de son uniforme et l'éloigna du groupe, alors qu'elle se débattait en continuant à crier « vous allez me le payer ! ».

Lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, il la jeta violemment contre un tronc d'arbre :

« Putain mais t'as vraiment rien dans le crane, toi ? Tu sais que même un titan ne pourrait pas rivaliser avec ta connerie», dit-il en la regardant de haut, les bras croisés. « Ces gars que tu viens d'insulter sont tes camarades, ceux avec qui tu vas aller au casse-pipe dans quelque mois et qui pourraient bien sauver ton cul, mais après ton numéro tu peux me croire, y'en aura aucun qui lèvera le petit doigt pour toi».

« Tant mieux, j'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger, je suis assez grande pour m'en sortir seule ».

Levi émit un sifflement de dédain, ébahit par la bêtise de la blonde.

« Si le bataillon d'exploration a résisté jusque-là, c'est parce que tous ses membres se font une confiance aveugle. Mais si vous commencer déjà à vous tire dans les pattes c'est cuit, autant se jeter dans la gueule d'un titan tout de suite », expliqua-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Soudain, Jo éclata de rire, confiance ?

« Tu crois sérieusement qu'en cas de danger, quelqu'un pourrait se sacrifier pour sauver la vie d'un étranger ? Je vais te dire…la seule chose qui compte quand la mort est là, c'est la survie…on n'a plus le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à sa petite personne, et pour survivre il n'y a pas trente-six solutions…_quelqu'un d'autres doit mourir…_je me trompe ?_ », _Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son capitaine.

Levi jetait sur elle un regard froid et indéchiffrable. En d'autres circonstances, la blonde aurait donné cher pour connaitre ses pensées actuelles, mais là, il s'agissait du cadet de ses soucis.

« L'entrainement est terminé, va nettoyer ta blessure et ce soir, tu leur présenteras à tous des excuses publiques ».

« C'est ça, compte la dessus et bois de la pisse », grogna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Depuis cet incident, la seule personne de l'unité qui lui adressait encore la parole était Natalia. Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, la rousse s'était prise d'affection pour elle. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer de l'éviter mais la jeune femme était d'une nature assez collante.

Jo ouvrit son sac et en sortit l'ours en peluche de Milo. Elle l'assit sur ses cuisses pour jouer avec ses petits bras pelucheux. Avec le livre de Lyanna, le dessin de Karl, et le foulard rouge d'Elise qui ne quittait plus son poignet depuis qu'Erwin l'y avait noué, c'étaient les seuls objets qui avaient survécu à la destruction de ses affaires, car elle les transporté tout le temps avec elle.

Voilà tout ce qui la rattachait à son passé, ce qui lui rappelait qu'un jour, elle avait eu sa place quelque part, un endroit ou des gens l'avaient aimé et tenaient à elle…mais c'était faux, Jo n'avait jamais eu sa place ou que ce soit, et les deux seules personnes à qui elle avait fait confiance l'avaient trahi, et s'étaient débarrassé d'elle sans aucun remord.

La tête appuyée contre le tronc d'arbre, le sommeil commençait à la gagner quand des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention.

Devant la porte des dortoirs, des recrues de la 100ième brigade d'entrainement chahutaient Arnold Coot, un garçon à grosses lunettes et aux cheveux bruns bouclés qui faisait partie du groupe de volontaires. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, Arnold trouvait toujours le moyen de se faire bousculer, voler ses affaires ou renverser son plateau dans la cantine.

Jo détourna le regard, ce n'était pas ses oignons. Elle referma les yeux mais les cris de Coot et les éclats de rires de ses harceleurs empêchaient le sommeil de revenir, et sans qu'elle ne sache trop comment, elle se retrouva à marcher vers eux :

« Soyez sympas les gars, rendez-moi mon sac ! » les supplia Coot.

« Sois pas timide comme ça, double foyer. Que serait un artiste sans son public…oh regardez-moi ces horreurs ! », S'exclama l'un d'entre eux en feuilletant un carnet de dessin. « Je vais te dire le bigleux, heureusement que tu t'es reconverti en larbin pour gagner ta croûte, quoique je me demande encore comment un déchet comme toi peu faire partie du bataillon d'exploration ».

En se rapprochant, Jo le reconnut immédiatement, c'était Oluo Bozado, un mètre quatre-vingt d'arrogance et de connerie ambulantes, Jo s'était déjà frité avec lui à plusieurs reprises, notamment à cause d'une place à la cantine.

De manière générale, les « vrais » soldats du bataillon d'exploration n'avaient pas une très haute estime des volontaires, au mieux ils se contentaient de les mépriser en les traitants d'imposteurs ou de larbins, au pire ils faisaient comme Oluo :

« Tu t'y connais en reconversion, pas vrai Oluo ? » Intervint Jo. « Quand je vois ta gueule je comprends pourquoi t'essayes de jouer les comiques ».

Des rires étouffés s'élevèrent dans le dos d'Oluo, le soldat fronça les sourcils en serrant les poings.

« Reste en dehors de ça Donovan, ça ne te regarde pas ».

« A cause de toi je viens de louper ma sieste alors si, ça me regarde », répliqua-t-elle en rejetant ses longues boucles blondes en arrière. « Plus sérieusement, c'est facile de jouer les terreurs de cours de récrés, mais va savoir ce que tu vaux réellement sur le terrain ».

« Si c'est une provocation, on règle ça tout de suite, ici et maintenant », dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle d'un air menaçant.

« T'as de la chance, la charte de l'Humanité interdit la maltraitance envers les animaux ».

Cette fois, les garçons qui accompagnaient Oluo éclatèrent franchement de rire. Vexé d'avoir été ainsi humilié, il saisit Jo par le col de son chemisier blanc quand une main se posa sur son avant-bras :

« C'est bon Bozado, je crois qu'elle a compris », intervint le nouvel arrivant. C'était le garçon séduisant aux cheveux noirs qui avait sauvé Jo de sa chute.

Oluo hésita un instant, mais finit par la relâcher.

« T'as raison, ce n'est pas la peine de s'attirer des ennuis pour des grouillots », dit-il avant de jeter le sac de Coot parterre. Il la dépassa en cognant son épaule contre la sienne.

« Hé Oluo, on passe ramasser les poubelles demain à sept heures, ne sois pas en retard » cria-t-elle lorsqu'il se fut éloigné. Elle se délecta de le voir se débattre alors que ses camarades le retenaient chacun par un bras en l'éloignant.

Satisfaite, elle se pencha pour ramasser les affaires de Coot, et sa main se posa sur son carnet de dessin en même temps que celle de son sauveur. Elle retira aussitôt la sienne, le toisant d'un air méfiant :

« T'es du genre à aimer les ennuis, toi ? », dit-il avec un sourire en coin en lui tendant le carnet.

« Et toi à jouer les héros ».

« J'avoue », répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire. « Oluo n'est pas méchant, juste un peu con, ça lui fait du bien de se faire remettre en place de temps en temps ».

« On y va », coupa sèchement Jo. Elle ramassa le reste des affaires de Coot, le prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle.

« A bientôt », dit le garçon en la saluant. Elle ne lui répondit pas.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé », dit Coot en rajustant ses lunettes. « Mais tu vas t'attirer des ennuis ».

Jo haussa les épaules.

« Je m'en fiche, c'est pas comme si j'étais la reine du bal en ce moment. Mais tu sais gamin, y'aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te secourir…en même temps, je vois que tu fais tout pour t'attirer la misère, t'as vu ta dégaine ? », Demanda-t-elle en lui tapant l'épaule. « T'es menu comme un coucou, on dirait que tu sors à peine de tes couches et pour couronner le tout tu portes des binocles et tu t'appelles _Arnold _! Autant te promener avec une pancarte autour du cou qui dirait « victime professionnelle, à votre service ! ».

Coot rit nerveusement en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« Faut que tu changes de nom et en urgence, je ne sais pas…choisis un surnom original mais qui fasse flipper » dit la blonde en regardant en l'air.

« Genre Arnaud, ou Arnie ? ».

Jo haussa un sourcil.

« _Arnie_ ? J'ai dit qui fasse flipper, pas pitié. Non, il te faut un truc mastoc du genre…Nodd ! », S'exclama-elle en claquant des doigts, comme si elle avait fait la découverte du siècle.

« Nodd ? » répéta Coot, l'air perplexe.

« Ouais, Nodd, c'est à la fois mystérieux et charismatique, fais-moi confiance c'est parfait, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu t'appelles Nodd », fit Jo d'un air assuré. « Mais surtout quoique tu fasses, ne leur montre jamais que tu as peur, si tu dois te faire tabasser fais-le la tête haute, autrement, ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ».

Coot avait l'air surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il discutait avec « Joséphine Donovan », la fille aux cheveux bizarres dont tout le monde parlait dans l'unité. Il avait entendu beaucoup de rumeurs sur elle, aucune n'était gratifiante, ce qui fait qu'il s'attendait à tout autre chose de cette fille au caractère de feu :

« Merci encore, tu n'en as pas l'air comme ça mais t'es gentille », dit-il avec un immense sourire. Durant une fraction de seconde, Jo crut voir Milo en face d'elle.

« Hé parle pas si fort, quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre », murmura-t-elle en lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule. « Bon j'y vais, à un de ces jours, _Nodd_ ».

* * *

« Y'a quoi au menu, aujourd'hui ? » demanda Jo.

« Soupe de potiron», déclara le cuisinier d'une voix traînante.

« Encore ! C'est la troisième fois cette semaine, vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ?, s'insurgea la blonde.

« Si Madame n'est pas contente elle n'a qu'à s'adresser au bureau des plaintes », répondit le cuisinier en indiquant la poubelle derrière lui.

Jo le fusilla du regard, elle prit une pomme et une bouteille d'eau avant de s'en aller.

Natalia ne se sentait pas bien, aussi a-t-elle déjeuné en vitesse avant de monter se reposer en attendant les cours de l'après-midi.

La blonde se retrouvait donc seule, assise à une table isolée près de la fenêtre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'était assis face à elle et l'observait déjà depuis quelques minutes.

« T'es douée, je commence à me demander si je suis vraiment transparent ».

Jo sursauta. C'était encore le garçon brun de tout à l'heure.

« Je crois que tu t'es gouré de table, ici c'est le comptoir des parias ».

« Je sais, jusqu'à récemment c'était ma table attitrée », dit-il avec un large sourire. « Alexander Hammerstein, mes amis m'appellent Alex », ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

« Jo Dono… »

« … Donovan je sais » la coupa-t-il, « Après ce qui s'est passé pendant l'entrainement, tu es devenue une petite célébrité dans le coin ».

Jo nota que son sourire séducteur creusait deux fossettes dans ses joues bordées par une mâchoire carrée, et que ses yeux tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux pétillaient d'intelligence.

« Promis, je ne vais pas te la voler », dit-il en désignant sa main.

Non sans hésitation, Jo consentit à prendre sa main qu'il serra délicatement. La blonde sentit une drôle de chaleur monter de son cou vers ses joues, aussi s'empressa-t-elle de récupérer sa main.

« Hammerstein, hein ? Ça sonne bourge », ajouta-t-elle pour détourner l'attention.

« Les nobles de Sina ont tous des noms à rallonge, ils croient que ça impressionne ».

« C'est ça, et moi je suis la fille illégitime du Roi Fritz…quoi, c'est pas des cracks, t'es vraiment noble ?! », s'exclama-t-elle devant le sourire en coin de son interlocuteur.

« Je te l'ai dit, moi aussi j'étais un paria ».

Jo haussa les sourcils. Un gosse de riche au bataillon d'exploration, nul doute qu'il a dû en baver :

« Qu'est-ce qu'un petit Bourgeois fait si loin de son manoir ? Laisse-moi deviner, ton père voulait que tu épouses la fille d'un mec friqué, mais comme elle a deux pieds gauches et un œil qui dit merde à l'autre, tu t'es barré pour échapper au mariage…j'ai raison ? ».

«Presque… on a un château pas un manoir, et la fille avait un troisième œil et des tentacules à la place des bras ».

Il éclata de rire et Jo se surprit à en faire de même.

« Et toi, c'est quoi ton histoire, pourquoi tout le monde t'évites ? ».

Jo se tourna, les membres de son unité étaient presque tous assis à la même table, ils lui jetaient des regards dérobés en murmurant entre eux :

« J'ai failli tuer deux de mes équipiers à cause d'un tour de con, et maintenant je suis comme le môme à l'école qui a choppé des poux et avec qui personne ne veut plus jouer…d'ailleurs tu devrais reculer, c'est contagieux ».

« Je prends le risque », répliqua Alex en la dévorant presque des yeux, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu une fille auparavant. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'avait pas peur d'avoir l'air flippant.

« J'ai un truc coincé entre les dents ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Jo.

« Non, j'ai juste envie de te regarder », dit-il en posant son menton sur son poing pour mieux la détailler, l'air rêveur.

Jo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit, c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait à court de mots. Elle aurait pu être désagréable et sarcastique, l'envoyer paître comme les autres, mais elle n'en avait pas envie, pire, l'attention qu'il lui portait n'était pas désagréable bien au contraire.

« Hé Peter, qu'est-ce que tu as ? », s'écria un garçon assis à une autre table. Soudain, le dénommé Peter se mit à pousser des hurlements de douleur en serrant son ventre avant de s'écrouler à genoux, et de vomir tout le contenu de son estomac.

Il fut suivit par son ami, les soldats assis à la même table qu'eux et bientôt, pratiquement tous les membres du bataillon présents dans le réfectoire se roulèrent parterre en se plaignant d'atroce maux de ventre.

« Putain, il se passe quoi, là ? », souffla Jo en se tournant vers Alex. Mais ce dernier aussi était devenu pal, il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et parti en courant.

Hébétée, Jo se leva en contemplant le capharnaüm qu'était devenue la cantine, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce cirque ?

* * *

« Je te l'avais dit Erwin, cette gamine ne va nous apporter que des emmerdes », maugréa Levi en s'écrasant sur le fauteuil du Major.

« Il est trop tôt pour affirmer quoique que ce soit, on doit d'abord attendre les conclusions du médecin », répondit-il en rédigeant son rapport, l'air parfaitement calme.

« Qui d'autres si ce n'est pas elle ? T'es au courant de ce qui s'est passé à _Vlatka_, et pendant l'exercice de manœuvres tridimensionnelles, faut pas chercher midi à quatorze heures ».

Erwin quitta un instant ses papiers des yeux pour lancer un regard à son second.

« Étrange, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'accuser quelqu'un sans preuves », dit-il en tournant une page.

« Tss, on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui doit te la coltiner toute la journée et supporter ses âneries. Elle est bornée, immature, paresseuse et stupide, et pour couronner le tout, elle a réussi à se mettre à dos tout le bataillon à cause de ses conneries », récita Levi d'une voix sombre.

« Elle se sent seule, et comme tous les enfants rejetés, elle essaye d'attirer l'attention » expliqua Erwin.

« Sauf que t'as loupé un point important Erwin, ce n'est pas une gosse, c'est un futur soldat ! » Répliqua Levi.

« Joséphine n'est pas n'importe quel futur soldat », reprit Erwin en posant son stylo à plume dans son encrier. « Contrairement aux autres recrues l'échec n'est pas une option pour elle, voilà pourquoi on doit se montrer plus...indulgent ».

« Oh ! Tu trouves qu'on est trop brutal avec elle ? Fallait le dire dès le départ qu'elle était là en vacances, on se serait plier en quatre pour elle, p'tit déj au lit et service d'étage y compris »

« Levi… » Soupira Erwin en se massant les tempes.

« Ecoute, j'en voulais pas moi de ce job de garde d'enfants, c'est toi qui m'a forcé la main, alors tu me laisses gérer à ma façon, ce qu'il manque à cette morveuse c'est de la discipline ».

Erwin considéra les propos de son subalterne, et il dut admettre que Levi n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

S'il avait choisi le capitaine et pas un autre pour s'occuper de la formation de Joséphine, c'était à cause de son « inflexibilité », seule une main de fer dans un gant en acier trempé saurait venir à bout du caractère rebelle et impétueux de l'adolescente.

« …entendu Levi, tu as carte blanche », finit-il par déclarer.

A ce moment, Hanji ouvrit la porte en brandissant une liasse de feuilles, l'air enjoué :

« Bonne nouvelle, il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que d'une accélération brutale du transit intestinale ».

Levi et Erwin la contemplèrent d'un air perdu, attendant ses explications.

« Une diarrhée » expliqua-t-elle devant les faces de merlan frit de ses collègues. « Le point positif c'est qu'ils ne sont pas en danger, beaucoup d'eau, du repos et ils seront sur pieds demain matin. Par contre, ça signifie que quelqu'un a sciemment empoisonné la marmite du cuistot en y versant tout une boite de laxatifs et d'antidouleurs à forte dose, c'est ce qui aussi provoqué les vomissements».

Erwin et Levi échangèrent un regard, la Major savait maintenant ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

« Dis à Mike de rassembler tous les soldats qui ne sont pas à l'infirmerie, nous allons procéder aux interrogatoires ».

« Entendu », répondit Hanji avant de quitter le bureau.

* * *

« Suivant : Donovan ! » appela la voix glaciale de Levi alors qu'un soldat sortait du bureau d'Erwin, le teint livide.

Jo inspira profondément en lissant sa veste d'uniforme.

Après l'incident de la cantine, les hauts gradés ont passé le reste de la journée à essayer de découvrir qui a empoisonné les soldats du bataillon d'exploration, en commençant par interroger tous ceux qui n'étaient pas tombés malade. Ainsi, Jo s'était retrouvée avec une dizaine d'autres soldats à attendre dans le couloir que Levi appel son nom pour être interrogée.

Alors qu'elle avançait vers le capitaine, Jo tentait de maîtriser son rythme cardiaque en se répétant les mêmes mots :

« Pas de panique », se dit-elle, « ça sert à rien de flipper comme ça, j'ai rien fait de mal après tout ».

Pourtant, une curieuse sensation de malaise s'empara d'elle lorsque Levi claqua la porte du bureau d'Erwin derrière elle, et qu'elle se retrouva face au Major assis derrière son bureau, et Hanji, debout à côté de lui.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ? » demanda Erwin.

Ne tenant pas à avoir l'air nerveux, Jo mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Dans son dos, Levi s'avança et lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

« Hé ! », s'offusqua-t-elle en se massant le crâne.

« Tiens-toi droite et répond quand on s'adresse à toi »

Jo leva les yeux aux ciels. D'un geste lent et théâtral, elle colla son poing contre son cœur et récita d'une voix traînante « Oui, monsieur ».

« Où étais-tu durant la pause déjeuner ? »

« Au réfectoire ».

« On a découvert que quelqu'un avait empoisonné la nourriture. As-tu une explication quant au fait que tu ne sois pas malade ? » Demanda Hanji.

« Tout simplement parce que j'ai rien bouffé, j'ai horreur de la soupe de potiron », répondit Jo.

Hanji et Erwin échangèrent un regard.

« Bien… nous allons maintenant procéder à la fouille de ton sac », dit Erwin.

La fouille de quoi ?

« Hors de question ! » répliqua la blonde en s'accrochant à son sac à dos quand Levi se rapprocha d'elle.

« Si tu n'as rien à voir avec ce foutoir, ça ne devrait pas te déranger, non ? » demanda Levi d'un air sombre, l'air de dire « fais la maline et je te casse en deux ».

« Parce que j'ai des trucs perso que je tiens à garder perso justement…hé, vous avez pas le droit de faire ça ! » objecta Jo quand Levi lui arracha le sac des mains.

Il en renversa le contenu sans ménagement sur le bureau d'Erwin: une pomme entamée, ses cahiers de cours, le doudou de Milo, le livre de Lyanna, le dessin de Karl…et une petite boite blanche cylindrique qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Levi la repéra de suite :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en la lançant à Hanji pour qu'elle l'examine.

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit ce que nous recherchons », déclara-t-elle en lançant un sourire désolé à Jo.

Les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte, Jo tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais sans succès, c'était comme si son cerveau était victime d'une paralysie momentanée :

« Ce…c'est pas à moi !» Protesta-t-elle. « Si c'était moi qui avait empoisonné la tambouille vous croyez que je serais venue vous voir avec ce truc dans mon sac ?!».

« Elle marque un point » déclara Hanji en jonglant avec la boite de pilule.

« L'autre jour, tu as bien menacé ton unité en gueulant « vous allez me le payer », je me trompe ? »demanda Levi.

« Mais…Mais je le pensais pas sérieusement ! Tu me menaces de mort une demi-douzaine de fois par jour et jusqu'à maintenant tu n'es jamais passé à l'acte ».

« Comme tu dis, jusqu'à présent» répliqua le capitaine en se rapprochant de la blonde d'un air menaçant.

« Levi, Hanji, laissez-nous seuls, s'il vous plait » intervint Erwin.

Les deux chefs d'escouades échangèrent un regard avant de s'exécuter, Hanji referma la porte en lançant un petit sourire encourageant à Jo.

« Erwin, je vous promets que je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ça », répéta la blonde, le regard presque suppliant.

« Je te crois, Jo » dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Il lui indiqua le siège en face de son bureau, et se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est comment ces médicaments se sont retrouvés dans ton sac »

Jo garde le silence. Comme pour l'incident avec son équipement de tridimensionnalité, elle avait sa petite idée sur la question, quelqu'un essayait manifestement de lui faire porter le chapeau, peut-être même de la faire renvoyer du bataillon mais elle n'avait toujours pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit, encore moins à Erwin.

« Comment ça se passe avec les autres membres de l'unité ? »

Jo haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? ».

« Je suis au courant pour les menaces qu'on a peint sur le mur de ta chambre ».

Les doigts de la blonde se serrèrent autour des accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

« C'est la meilleure ! Vous m'espionnez maintenant ? » S'insurgea-t-elle. « Vous voulez savoir si j'ai un problème ?! Je vais vous le dire, c'est vous Erwin, vous et tous ceux qui essayent de faire de moi quelque chose que je ne suis pas ! ».

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« De ça », cria-t-elle en tirant sur la veste de son uniforme. « Faudrait être complètement bigleux pour ne pas voir que je fais tâche, je serais jamais l'une des vôtres, et à part vous personne ne veut de moi ici ».

« Tu te trompes ».

« Ah ouais ? Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que je fous là, à part attendre que votre scientifique fasse de moi son prochain rat de laboratoire ? Si je n'avais pas ces soi-disant pouvoirs, vous ne sauriez même pas que j'existe, Vous m'auriez accepté dans le bataillon d'exploration ? »

« Joséphine… », Commença Erwin, mais il fut à nouveau interrompu par la jeune fille.

« La réponse est non, parce que vous n'êtes pas stupide, loin de là », dit-elle avec un sourire amer. « Vous savez que je ne serais d'aucune utilité, parce que sans ces satanés pouvoirs, je ne suis _rien_».

Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots, et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les retenir. La voilà exactement au point qu'elle voulait éviter, en train de s'épancher misérablement sur ses petits problèmes existentielles devant son plus haut supérieur hiérarchique, pleurnichant comme une gamine esseulée dans une cour de recrée, une gamine qui ne savait plus comment exprimer sa détresse autrement que par la violence et la colère.

« Jo, tu as besoin d'aide », déclara Erwin d'une voix neutre. Ce fut comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté un seau d'eau glacial à la figure. De nouveau, elle était à l'orphelinat, dans le bureau d'Elise, face à sa tutrice qui posait sur elle un regard froid et calculateur.

« M'approchez pas ! », Cria-t-elle en reculant comme un animal apeuré. « J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, je veux que vous me laissiez tranquille, fichez moi la paix !» hurla-t-elle en sortant du bureau d'Erwin en courant.

Après le départ de Jo, Erwin resta un moment immobile à fixer l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes avant. On aurait dit qu'une mini-tornade était passée par son bureau en dévastant tout sur son passage.

Le major soupira, il desserra le col de sa chemise et, une fois n'est pas coutume, se versa un grand verre de Rhum avant de s'installer derrière son bureau.

Ah, les ados….

Elise n'avait pas tort, s'occupait d'une jeune fille était la tâche la plus difficile au monde. C'est simple, en ce moment il préférerait affronter une horde de titans enragés plutôt que de faire face à ce genre de problème, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont on devait s'y prendre, encore moins avec une jeune fille perturbée victime de harcèlement. S'il s'agissait d'une autre recrue, la question ne se poserait même pas, il serait immédiatement intervenu, mais comme il l'avait dit quelques heures avant à Levi, Jo n'était pas n'importe quelle recrue.

Avec un énième soupire, il finit son verre d'une traite, et s'attela à l'écriture de la lettre qu'il enverrait demain à Elise.

* * *

Elle sentait que sa tête allait exploser.

Tout se bousculait, Levi, Erwin, les enfants, le bataillon, Eren, Shadis, ses mots infâmes sur les murs, et les rires, des rires cruelles, moqueurs, tout autour d'elle. Jo s'immobilisa et plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles en fermant étroitement les yeux.

« C'est dans ta tète Jo, ce n'est pas réel…la ferme…la ferme », répéta-t-elle encore et encore.

« Josie ? »

« LA FERME ! », hurla-t-elle en repoussant la main posée sur son épaule. Natalia recula d'un pas, l'air effrayé.

« Natalia ? » s'étonna Jo avant de se racler la gorge pour se donner contenance. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus calme.

« J'ai réussi à me faufiler hors de l'infirmerie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tout le monde dit que c'est toi qui a empoisonné le déjeuner… non attend Josie ! Je sais que tu es innocente ! » S'empressa d'ajouter la rousse en la retenant par le poignet.

Des comptes, toujours et encore des comptes à rendre, combien de fois faudra-t-il qu'elle s'explique, qu'elle se justifie, qu'elle se défende, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se fasse remarquer, que ce soit « elle contre tous » ?

« Laisse-moi tranquille, tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, t'as une sale tête », dit-elle d'une voix lasse en se détournant.

« Mais Josie…. »

« Putain t'es sourde, je t'ai de me lâcher, ok !», répliqua-t-elle en dégageant son poignent d'un geste brusque.

« Je…voulais juste t'aider », murmura Natalia d'un air hésitant.

L'aider ? Encore ça, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde voulait l'aider ?!

« Tu veux m'aider ? Alors arrête de jouer les sangsues ! J'en ai ma claque de t'avoir sur le dos toutes la journée, on n'est pas amies et on le sera jamais alors tire-toi ! ».

Au moment où les yeux de Natalia se mirent à briller, Jo comprit qu'elle venait de faire une énorme erreur. Elle voulait la retenir, lui dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle s'était emportée à cause de la journée de dingue qu'elle venait de passer mais comme toujours, les mots restaient au fond de sa gorge, et Jo se retrouva à nouveau seule avec pour seule compagnie le silence et ses démons.

* * *

La lumière filtrait sous la porte du bureau de Levi.

Jo haussa un sourcil, à peine surprise. En plus d'être increvable ce taré ne dormait jamais. Qui sait, il était peut-être à moitié titan, ça expliquerait d'où vient son caractère de merde.

« C'est sur lui que Hanji devrait faire ses expériences, par moi », marmonna-t-elle en glissant le rapport des événements de la journée sous sa porte.

Elle entendit une chaise racler le plancher du bureau, la blonde se dépêcha de partir sur la pointe de pieds.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, elle s'arrêta devant le bureau d'Erwin.

Autant elle s'en foutait de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle, pour Erwin c'était différent, ils étaient l'une des rares personnes qui lui inspiraient le respect, et dont l'opinion comptait.

Elle s'apprêtait à frapper à sa porte, mais sa main s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du bois.

Que pourrait-elle dire d'ailleurs ? Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme une demeurée ? C'était inutile, et veinarde comme elle l'était aujourd'hui, elle serait capable d'aggraver la situation. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire actuellement serait d'aller dormir, demain elle aurait les idées plus claires.

Mais avant de retourner au dortoir, elle décida de faire un crochet par l'infirmerie.

C'était une grande salle ou les lits étaient séparés par des paravents. Le bureau de l'infirmière de garde était fermé, et hormis quelques chandelles allumées sur les tables à coté de chaque lit, il n'y avait aucune source de lumière.

Jo se saisit d'une chandelle et se mit à la recherche du lit de Natalia.

Elle la trouva enfin, allongée sur le flanc droit, son dos faisait face à la porte, sa longue chevelure flamboyante étalée sur son édredon.

« Hé, gros lolos » murmura-t-elle. « Ça fait bizarre de te voir aussi…calme ».

La rousse resta silencieuse, son corps se mouvait lentement au rythme de sa respiration, elle dormait paisiblement.

« Quand j'étais gamine, les filles avaient formé une bande à l'orphelinat et j'étais la seule à ne pas y être admise, elles refusaient toujours de jouer avec moi. Une fois je leur ai demandé pourquoi, et elles m'ont répondu que ma peau était sale et que mes cheveux étaient hideux », raconta-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. « Les choses se sont améliorées après l'arrivée d'Emilie, c'était la première personne à me parler comme un être humain, pas comme un tas de merde repoussant. Bref, tout ça pour te dire que…j'ai une grande gueule, je le sais et la plupart du temps j'en suis fière, mais il m'arrive aussi de dire des conneries…et ce que je t'ai dit ce matin en était une, tu es bien la première amie que j'ai eu de ma vie ».

« Hé, y'en a qui essaye de dormir ici ! », dit une voix derrière le paravent.

« Désolée », s'excusa Jo.

Natalia n'avait pas fait un mouvement, Jo ne savait pas si elle l'avait entendu, mais étrangement, elle se sentait mieux. Elle remonta la couverture de la rousse jusqu'à son épaule et souffla sur la bougie avant de s'en aller, le cœur plus léger.

Même si tous ses problèmes n'étaient pas résolus, elle était décidée à tirer les choses au clair. Demain, elle irait voir Erwin, elle s'excuserait, et elle en fera de même avec Natalia.

Gonflée d'aplomb, elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui s'était faufilée derrière, et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier, deux mains la poussèrent violemment dans le dos.

Ballottée comme une caisse à l'arrière d'un chariot, elle dévala tout un étage en se cognant à toutes les marches, essayant tant bien que mal de se protéger la tête.

Une fois arrivée à l'étage inférieur, elle était incapable de bouger un orteil, la douleur était telle qu'elle parvenait à peine à respirer, on aurait dit qu'elle avait reçu une centaine de coups de bâtons sur chaque parcelle de peau. Elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités, comme si quelqu'un courrait dans sa direction et soudain, elle reçut un coup violent dans le ventre qui la fit hurler de douleur.

« Tu fais moins la maline, hein pétasse ! », dit une voix, alors que plusieurs jambes continuaient à la rouer de coups. « On va t'apprendre le respect, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de faire tes putains de blagues à l'avenir ».

« hé, qui est là ?! »

« On se casse ! » cria une voix féminine avant de s'enfuir.

Les yeux à peine ouvert, la joue collée contre le plancher en bois du couloir, Jo distingua dans la pénombre éclairée par la lune des bottes venir dans sa direction.

« Tu peux te relever ? »

Elle reconnut la voix de Nanaba, le lieutenant de Mike.

« Hé, tu m'entends ? » réitéra-t-elle devant le mutisme de Jo, mais la blonde était dans un autre monde.

Elle sombra dans une chaîne de cauchemars sans fin, poursuivie par des images de son passé, comme si elle était de nouveau à l'orphelinat, étalé dans la poussière de la cours, à se faire rouer de coups et tirer les cheveux par d'autres gamins.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Jo reprit conscience dans un lit moelleux, et dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne.

Dès qu'elle ouvrit les paupières, la lumière du soleil lui foudroya les yeux. Elle les referma en gémissant, et porta sa main à sa tête endolorie. Elle s'aperçut alors que quelqu'un lui avait bandé la tête, ainsi que le poignet droit, et le genou gauche.

« Réveillée ? », dit une voix à la porte.

C'était Nanaba.

Soudain, des flashs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Nanaba était arrivée à temps, c'était surement elle qui l'avait amené ici et soignée.

« C'est Hanji qui s'est occupée de toi », dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Je vois », fit la blonde d'une voix rauque.

« Le bizutage a été plus violent que d'habitude, ils ne t'ont pas loupé».

La blonde prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit de Jo.

« Comme c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé hier, je dois rédiger un rapport d'incident, tu as reconnu l'un d'entre eux ? ».

Jo hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu as une idée de qui aurait pu faire ça ?».

« Non, et avant que vous me le demandiez, je n'ai pas l'intention de porter plainte », répondit Jo d'un ton sans appel.

Nanaba n'était pas surprise, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rencontrait ce genre de cas. Les soldats osaient rarement se plaindre de maltraitance, ils pensaient que cela pourrait mettre en doute leurs compétences auprès de leurs collègues. Mais d'un autre côté, garder le silence ne faisait qu'encourager ce genre de comportements abusifs au sein de l'armée.

« On n'est pas obligées d'en parler maintenant. De toute façon, tu as de la visite », dit-elle en quittant sa chaise pour se diriger vers la porte.

De la visite, qui cela pouvait-il être ?

« Sainte Maria ! », s'étrangla Emilie en voyant l'état de Jo. « Josie, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Qui as fait ça ?! » Dit-elle en se précipitant au chevet de la blonde pour examiner son visage tuméfié.

« C'est rien, juste un exercice qui a mal tourné », dit-elle en éloignant les mains de son ancienne institutrice.

« Un exercice ? Tu as vu l'état de ton visage ! ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Emilie ? » demanda Jo d'une voix glaciale, le souvenir cuisant de leur dernière rencontre encore gravé dans sa mémoire.

Emilie saisit le message et son sourire se fana légèrement.

Elle s'assit à côté de la jeune fille, et sortit de son sac une boite de taille moyenne entouré d'un ruban vert.

« C'est pour toi », dit-elle en posant la boite sur ses cuisses. « Ouvre-le ! »

D'abord méfiante, Jo finit par s'exécuter. Elle sortit de la boite une belle robe rouge plissée légèrement décolletée, dont la taille était entourée d'un ruban de même couleur.

« Joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie», fit Emilie en posant un baiser bruyant sur la joue de la blonde, ce qui la fit grimacer de douleur. « C'est celle que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avait complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui son anniversaire.

« Dix-sept ans », souffla-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur le tissu délicat de la robe.

Pour ce jour spécial, elle avait imaginé beaucoup de scénarios différents.

Elle serait sur le dos de Licht, galopant dans une terre infinie où rien ne lui serait interdit, ou perchée au sommet d'une montagne à boire de l'eau de source la plus pure, ou vêtue d'une robe d'un rouge outrageux, à danser dans un bal populaire avec un garçon dont elle ne connaissant même pas le nom, et à boire de la bière jusqu'à en oublier le sien. Elle avait imaginé plein de choses, peut-être trop d'ailleurs, mais rien ne laissait présager qu'elle serait emprisonnée dans une base militaire à subir un entrainement pour devenir une arme de destruction.

Dix-sept ans était censé être l'âge où tout était possible, le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie d'adulte indépendante et libre, mais aujourd'hui elle se rendait compte que sa vie ne lui appartenait plus, et que ce jour si attendu ressemblait maintenant à tous les autres.

« Josie, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Emilie d'un air inquiet devant son silence prolongé.

« Tu te souviens de l'histoire de l'arbre-refuge ? » demanda-t-elle en fixant la porte d'un air absent. « Lorsque les rayons brûlants de l'adversité se frayent un chemin sur notre route, il n'y a rien de tel qu'un arbre refuge, pour nous soulager à l'abri de son ombre fraîche. Son tronc massif de compréhension nous procure la sécurité, tandis que ses feuilles lavent nos cœurs meurtris. Enfin de ses racines infinies, nous puisons l'amour et le courage de poursuivre notre chemin », récita-t-elle. « Tu m'as dit que les amis étaient des arbres refuges les uns pour les autres, tu t'en souviens ? ».

« Oui, je m'en souviens très bien », répondit l'institutrice d'un air perplexe.

« Je ne vais pas bien », dit Jo en se tournant vers elle. « Je ne vais pas bien depuis le jour où tu m'as balancé du haut de l'arbre ».

Emilie resta muette.

Jo tira ses draps, et sortit péniblement de son lit. Emilie se proposa de l'aider mais la blonde refusa, elle tituba seule jusqu'à la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Ce fut un choc lorsqu'elle découvrit son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle avait des bleus sur les pommettes, et un bel hématome sur le côté gauche de la mâchoire. Son œil gauche était injecté de sang, entouré d'un large bleu multicolores. Sa lèvre inférieure était boursouflée et on lui avait fait trois points de sutures sur le sourcil gauche.

« C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire défoncer la gueule » dit-elle en examinant son reflet.

C'était le moment ou jamais de mettre ses cheveux à contribution. Elle entreprit de placer ses boucles de façon à cacher la partie gauche de son visage qui était la plus touchée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit avec soulagement la porte de la chambre se fermer, Emilie était enfin partie.

Elle fit un brin de toilette, s'habilla et quitta discrètement la chambre pour se rendre au réfectoire, laissant derrière elle le cadeau d'Emilie étalé sur le lit.

En chemin, elle tomba nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir aujourd'hui.

« Va te coiffer » ordonna Levi d'une voix rude.

« Et toi va au diable !» répondit-elle par réflexe, ce qu'elle regretta amèrement lorsque le capitaine la saisit par l'épaule pour la retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ? »

« Rien, j'ai glissé sous la douche » répondit-elle en évitant son regard.

« C'est ça, je vois que ton gant de toilette a un sacré crochet du droit. Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! ».

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je me suis scratchée sur la savonnette, alors arrête de m'emmerder » cria-t-elle avant de s'enfuir, soulagée de voir que contrairement à ses habitudes, Levi ne chercha pas à la poursuivre.

A son entrée dans le réfectoire, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit c'est qu'elle aurait dû mettre un sweet à capuche. Tout le monde était là à la fixer comme un phénomène de foire, même le type qui servait la bouffe la reluquait avec animosité lorsqu'il jeta une assiette de porridge sur le plateau de Jo.

« Sympa », souffla-t-elle en prenant son plateau.

Bien sûr, toutes les tables étaient occupées. Natalia étaient assises avec deux autres filles, le nez plongé dans son assiette, l'air morose.

Elle repéra un coin de table libre…table qui était malheureusement occupée par Oluo et sa bande.

« Hé, tu fais quoi, là ? » demanda le soldat en voyant Jo s'installer à leur table.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans ton patelin, mais chez les gens civilisés c'est comme ça qu'on mange », dit-elle en s'attablant.

« T'as rien à faire ici Donovan, dégage », renchérit l'un de ses amis.

« Tu vois une autre place libre quelque part ?».

Mais Oluo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il prit l'assiette de Jo et la renversa sur sa tête sous les regards attentifs de tous les soldats du bataillon.

« Maintenant t'as plus aucune raison de rester là, bon appétit », dit-il en éclatant de rire avec sa bande.

Jo prit alors son verre de jus, tira sur la ceinture du soldat et le versa dans son pantalon où le liquide forma une grande auréole jaunâtre :

« Ben quoi mon petit Oli, un grand garçon comme toi ne sait pas se retenir », dit Jo avec un sourire en coin.

Quelques instants plus tard, le bataillon d'exploration put assister à une bataille épique entre la blonde et le soldat dans une joute infatigable d'assiette de prodiges. Ça avait l'air tellement amusement qu'un autre soldat se mit soudain debout sur une table et hurla : « BATAILLE DE BOUUUUUFFFFFE ! ».

Et cette simple phrase sonna les cloches de l'apocalypse.

« Nom de Dieu », soupira la blonde. « Ça va encore être moi, la responsable ».

* * *

« J'espère que vous avez une explication, Major Smith », déclara Emilie d'un ton sévère, ses yeux bruns lançaient des éclairs. « Madame Elise ne vous a pas confié Joséphine pour qu'elle soit la proie de maltraitances. Où étiez-vous lorsque ces barbares l'ont attaqué, n'êtes-vous pas responsable de sa surveillance ? ».

Erwin jeta un coup d'œil à Levi, adossé près de la porte de son bureau en spectateur silencieux.

« Joséphine est entrée au bataillon d'exploration en qualité de recrue ordinaire, et elle s'est déjà faite suffisamment remarqué. Si j'interviens au moindre problème nous risquons d'attirer l'attention des autres soldats. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, vous l'avez pratiquement élevé, mais nous ne devons plus la voir comme une enfant, elle doit apprendre à se débrouiller seule».

Emilie avala difficilement, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de l'anse de son sac.

« Je connais bien Josie, elle peut se montrer têtue, dispersée, capricieuse… »

« On l'avait compris, c'est une emmerdeuse », l'interrompit Levi, s'attirant par la même occasion le regard noir d'Emilie.

« …mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise fille. Quand je suis arrivée à l'orphelinat, c'était une petite craintive et renfermée qui avait déjà subi beaucoup de brimades à cause de son apparence. J'ai eu énormément de mal à obtenir sa confiance. Elle vous dira surement le contraire mais tout ce qu'elle veut c'est être acceptée et aimée, comme n'importe qui dans ce monde », expliqua-t-elle en fixant Erwin. « Je vous laisse à présent, que ça ne se reproduise pas, où Madame Elise se verra contrainte de prendre des mesures ».

« C'est une menace ? » demanda Levi en haussant un sourcil.

« Plutôt une promesse, Madame Elise n'est pas du jour à proférer des paroles en l'air », répondit Emilie en ajustant sa cape sur ses épaules. « Bonne journée ».

Elle quitta le bureau en refermant la porte derrière elle. Levi observait son supérieur, il se demandait quels genres de relations il entretenait avec cette Elise, et qu'elle position elle pouvait bien occuper dans l'église pour être en mesure de le « menacer ».

« Hanji m'a dit que beaucoup de soldats demandaient à ce que Jo soit renvoyée de l'unité de volontaires. Apparemment, quelqu'un a répandu la murmure qu'elle serait responsable de l'empoisonnement », expliqua Erwin en se levant de son bureau pour se poster face à la fenêtre, les bras dans le dos, l'air pensif. « Si nous ne parvenons pas à trouver la solution, toute l'opération tombera à l'eau et nous seront forcés de la remettre à la police militaire ».

Hormis la saleté et l'incompétence, s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Levi détestait, c'était qu'on lui force la main. Durant sa vie, il avait toujours fait en sorte d'être maître de lui-même et de sa volonté…jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Erwin, mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Au fond, Erwin ne l'avait pas contrait, il avait utilisé ses capacités d'orateur hors pair et il l'avait convaincu.

Mais Levi n'était pas Erwin, la diplomatie et le tact n'ont jamais fait partie de la panoplie de ses talents, son mantra était simple : « combattre le mal par le mal », et c'est bien ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Erwin en voyant le capitaine quitter son bureau. Sa question resta sans réponse.

Plus tard, lorsque le capitaine rejoignit la cantine et qu'il se baissa de justesse pour éviter un strudel aux pommes en pleine poire, la première idée qui lui vint en tête était que tous ces petits cons qui n'ont jamais crevé de faim dans leur vie mériteraient d'être mis à l'eau et au pain sec jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Mais réflexion faite, Levi se dit qu'il s'agissait d'une occasion parfaite pour régler définitivement le problème « Joséphine Donovan ».

« STOP ! », hurla-t-il, et le silence tomba sur la salle comme une chape de plomb. Les soldats échangèrent des regards apeurés, se doutant bien que la punition qui s'apprêtait à leur tomber sur la tête ne valait absolument pas ce petit moment d'égarement passager.

« Tout le monde dans la cour, TOUT DE SUITE », ordonna-t-il en tournant les talons

Quelques minutes plus tard, les soldats étaient tous rassemblés dans la cour, et attendaient la peur au ventre la sentence de Levi.

Ils furent surpris de voir deux employés de cuisine ramenaient un grand tonneau qui, d'après l'odeur, contenait de la nourriture pourrie. Ils le posèrent sur le sol et s'en allèrent.

« Donovan », appela Levi. « Viens te mettre là ! », indiqua-t-il en pointant le sol à côté de lui.

« Quoi ?! » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Mais je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans moi, j'ai rien fait ! ».

« Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher », trancha le capitaine d'une voix sombre.

Couverte de prodige de la tête aux pieds, Jo avala bruyamment. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? Se demanda-t-elle en sortant du groupe pour le rejoindre, il n'allait quand-même pas l'obliger à manger de la bouffe périmée, si ?!

« Maintenant vous allez chacun votre tour prendre quelque chose dans ce tonneau », les invita-t-il en attrapant lui-même une tomate.

Jo haussa les sourcils, sidérée. Monsieur le roi du balai à frange devait être vraiment en pétard pour toucher de ses mains nues quelque chose d'aussi sale.

« Vous voulez vous amuser ? », demanda-t-il après qu'ils se furent tous exécuté. « D'accord, amusons-nous », et il lança la tomate pourrie sur Jo.

« Non mais t'es complètement malade ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! » Hurla-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

« Si vous avez des comptes à régler, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Aucune sanction ne sera retenue contre vous, c'est votre supérieur hiérarchique qui l'autorise », dit-il.

Les recrues échangèrent des regards étonnés, était-ce un piège où était-il sérieux ?

« Ah ! » s'écria-t-elle quand une courgette la frappa en plein sur son genou endolori.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, mon grand», intervint Mr Klaus.

« Ben quoi, c'est le capitaine qui a dit qu'on avait le droit non, je ne vais pas m'en priver, elle l'a bien cherché ».

« Vous voyez, c'est très facile. Je vous montre encore une fois », déclara Levi.

Réagis…bouge…bouge…

Quelque chose la heurta pour la troisième fois, mais Jo n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps. Elle assistait à la scène comme un esprit hors de son enveloppe corporelle, une scène qui ne lui était pas étrangère, une scène qu'elle avait déjà vécu des années auparavant.

« Alors, aucun volontaire ? » demanda le capitaine.

« Capitaine Levi, ça suffit, je crois qu'elle a compris la leçon », intervint Alex en sortant du groupe.

« Si tu veux prendre sa place le blasonné, ne te gène surtout pas…sinon, tu la fermes et tu rentres dans le rang », asséna Levi d'un air menaçant.

Tout d'un coup, il régnait une drôle d'atmosphère dans la cour du quartier général. Plus personne n'osait bouger, ou dire un mot, certains avaient déjà laissé tomber les légumes qu'ils avaient entre les mains, car aussi antipathique que pouvait leur paraître Jo, il était impossible de ne pas avoir pitié d'elle dans de pareils circonstances.

Soudain, ils ne la voyaient plus comme la coupable, mais une _victime_.

« Oh, vous faites les timides, maintenant ? Jin, fais-le ».

L'asiatique sortit du rang et s'exécuta, comme s'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'un banal exercice, et il effectua un lancer parfait, l'orange la heurta en pleine face, pile à l'endroit de ses points de suture. Jo tomba à la renverse et resta quelqu'un instant à terre, sonnée par le choc.

Jin reprit sa place parmi ses camarades comme si de rien n'était, indifférents aux regards scandalisés qu'ils lui lançaient.

« T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré ! » cracha Natalia d'un air dégoutté.

« La prochaine fois que vous voudrez régler vos comptes avec quelqu'un, faites-le comme des hommes, un à un, face à face et à la lumière du jour », reprit Levi en regardant chacun d'entre eux dans les yeux. « Il n'y a que les lâches qui poussent leurs camarades dans les escaliers en… ».

Des murmures horrifiés parcoururent l'assistance.

Levi se tut, et essuya la pulpe d'orange poisseuse qui dégoulinait sur son oreille.

Derrière lui, Jo se tenait debout, le souffle court, elle lançait sur Levi le regard féroce d'une bête enragée alors qu'un filet de sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière.

« Ça suffit », pensa-t-elle. « Assez ! »

Certaines souffrances étaient pires que la douleur physique, celle de l'humiliation par exemple.

Jo n'était plus la petite fille craintive et peureuse de l'orphelinat, celle qui préférait rester à terre pour ne pas tenter ses bourreaux de lui en redonner. Au fond, c'est grâce à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu au bataillon d'exploration qu'elle en était arrivée là : la souffrance, la solitude, le doute, le rejet…et même la tête que faisait Levi en fonçant sur elle comme un bulldog ne lui fit pas regretter son geste.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus une _victime_.

* * *

Elle ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait dans cette cellule.

Le point positif, c'est qu'elle pouvait admirait le coucher de soleil par les barreaux de sa fenêtre, pensa-t-elle en s'adossant au mur de pierres glacial.

Elle se demandait combien de temps elle allait rester en isolement, et ce qui allait lui arriver à sa sortie. Peut-être qu'Erwin allait enfin se résoudre à la donner à la police militaire…

Avec sa cuillère en fer, elle grattait le sol à un rythme régulier, comme pour bercer ses pensées, le bruit et la répétition avaient tendance à la soulager.

« Tu ne comptes pas creuser un tunnel et t'enfuir par-là, j'espère ? » demanda une voix.

Jo sursauta, c'était Mike Zacharie, appuyé au barreau de sa cellule, il posait sur elle un regard amusé.

« Pourquoi, tu comptes me dénoncer ? » demanda Jo en revenant à son ouvrage.

« Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, j'étais venu voir comme tu allais ».

« A merveille, je profite des charmes de mes nouveaux quartiers, merci pour la visite, la sortie est à gauche », dit-elle en lui montrant le chemin.

« Très bien, alors je vais dire à tes copains que tu n'es pas d'humeur à recevoir de la visite ».

Quels copains ?

Devant l'air surpris de Jo, le sourire de Mike s'élargit et il fit signe à quelqu'un d'approcher.

C'était Natalia. Elle était accompagnée d'Alex, Kowalski, Nodd, et Mr Klaus.

« Hello, Josie », fit la rousse en la saluant d'un signe de main, ses joues couvertes de taches de rousseurs rebondies en un large sourire. « Je t'ai apporté de l'eau et des lingettes pour te rafraîchir… et vu ton allure je crois que j'ai bien fait », fit-elle en observant les cheveux collants de la blonde encore couvert de nourriture.

Abasourdie, elle vit Mike ouvrir la porte de sa cellule et le petit groupe rentrer pour la rejoindre. Natalia s'accroupit et commença à nettoyer les tâches de sang sur son visage. Coot, que Jo avait surnommé Nodd, s'avança et lui tendit une petite assiette recouverte d'un papier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda-t-elle en la prenant.

« Mon dîner...de toute façon je suis encore à la diète », répondit-il devant l'air surpris de Jo.

« Et moi je t'ai apporté des bougies, cette cellule sombre me file la pétoche », dit Kowalski en regardant autour de lui d'un air anxieux.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

« J'ai bien peur de ne rien avoir pour toi, Joséphine », déclara Mr Klaus d'un air désolé.

« Ce n'est pas grave, appelez-moi Jo ça suffira, et…je suis désolée d'avoir été grossière avec vous l'autre jour, c'était…stupide », s'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« C'est déjà oublié », dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi » fit Alex en lui tendant un petit bouquet de fleurs bleues, certainement cueillies à l'entrée de la forêt. « Euh…joyeux anniversaire », ajouta-t-il, les jours étrangement roses.

« Quoi ? Comment ça joyeux anniversaire ! » S'exclama Natalia d'un air furieux. « Pourquoi lui il est au courant et pas moi ? »

« Si ça peut te consoler j'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui, comment tu as su ? » demanda-t-elle à Alex.

« Disons que j'ai mes sources ».

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Jo dut détourner le regard pour masquer son trouble.

« J'ai une idée, Kowalski, passes-moi une bougie et des allumettes », dit Nodd. « Puisque nous sommes tous là, autant lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ».

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous à entonner « Joyeux anniversaire » sous le regard médusée de Joséphine. Cet anniversaire était bien différent de ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de fêter. Elise s'arrangeait toujours pour être absente ce jour-là et Jo se retrouvait donc seule avec Emilie.

« Merci », fit-elle en écrasant une petite larme sur sa joue.

« A tes dix-huit ma chérie », dit la blonde d'un air enjoué. « Ben quoi, on ne sait même pas si on rentrera vivants de notre première expédition, dix-huit ans c'est beaucoup plus que la plupart des membres du bataillon ».

Des applaudissements retentirent derrière eux.

Le regard sinistre, Levi tapait dans ses mains à un rythme lent et théâtral.

« Aie » fit Natalia.

« C'est fini, on est fichus », pleurait presque Kowalski en se cachant dans le dos de Nodd, ce qui était ridicule vu qu'il faisait presque le double de sa taille.

« Je suppose que c'est toi qui est responsable de ce foutoir, Mike », dit le capitaine.

« Le seul et unique », avoua le chef d'escouade en levant les mains en l'air.

« Vous cinq », fit-il en se tournant vers le petit groupe. « Si vous avez fini de désobéir à mes ordres, je vous suggère de débarrasser le plancher tant que j'hésite encore à vous sanctionner ».

« A vos ordres ! » dirent-ils tous en chœurs avant de s'en aller, accompagnés par Mike qui lui murmura un « bonne chance » avant de la laisser seule avec Levi.

Jo se colla au mur et serra son bouquet de fleurs contre sa poitrine, comme si elle avait peur que Levi le lui prenne des mains.

« A cet instant, je te hais tellement que je serais capable de t'arracher les yeux avec cette simple cuillère », grinça-t-elle en jetant l'ustensile à ses pieds.

Levi haussa un sourcil. Cette fille manquait peut-être de jugeote mais pas de cran.

« Tu sais que je peux te laisser pourrir dans ce trou aussi longtemps qu'il me plaira »

« Fais comme tu veux, même toi tu ne pourras pas bousiller ma journée, je suis trop heureuse pour ça ».

« Tant mieux pour toi », fit Levi en refermant sa cellule à clefs.

L'ordure, pensa-t-elle, qui sait combien de temps il comptait encore la laisser croupir ici. En plus ce n'était même pas sa faute, c'est lui qui avait commencé! Pourquoi devrait-elle payer les frais alors qu'elle que tout ce qu'elle avait c'était se défendre?

« Ne dors pas trop tard, demain départ à cinq heures pour trois jours de marche en forêt, t'as intérêt à être réveillée quand je viendrai te chercher », déclara-t-il avant de partir, un étrange sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres devant l'air choqué de la blonde.

Quoi, c'est tout? Pas de baffes ni d'insultes, il n'allait même pas lui donner de corvées à faire ?!

Ce soir-là, Jo dormit d'un sommeil paisible, ses rêves étaient peuplés de branches d'arbre aux feuillages rouge, avec des fleurs bleues, de racines comme des jambes interminables et un tronc massif dans lequel elle se réfugia, comme un voyageur après une longue errance à la recherche d'un abri à l'épreuve du temps et de l'espace.

* * *

**FIN!**

**Nous nous sommes un peu éloignés des titans pour approfondir le personnage de Joséphine et encore, ce n'est pas fini, il y'en a tellement à dire sur elle! Je voulais mettre l'accent sur son coté adolescent et immature, mais aussi fragile et un peu dramatique à coté de toutes les responsabilités qui lui tombent soudain dessus.**

**On voit bien qu'il y a une ombre menaçante qui plane sur Jo: à votre avis, qui cela peut-il être? Un personnage connu? Un OC, où quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore été présenté?**

**Maintenant que Jo à sa petite bande autour d'elle, on peut reprendre les hostilités. Le prochain chapitre sera centré autour de ses pouvoirs, et(enfin!) autour de sa relation avec Levi!**

**Ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre: The line of duty**


End file.
